


Under a loaded gun

by Vindit



Series: detroit: the catalyst [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Bottom Hank, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Organized Crime, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Connor, Top Hank, Undercover, basically they're switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit
Summary: Fifteen months after Markus’ peaceful revolution, androids were granted most of their civil and political rights.Day after day, Hank and Connor are learning to navigate their developing relationship, spending most of their time working cases and experimenting in bed. In the meantime, Gavin tries really hard to get promoted and hide his inconvenient crush on Connor.Then, on one slow Monday morning, two androids are reported missing. The case, that normally shouldn’t even be on the Homicide Division’s radar, quickly becomes more complex and emotional than anything they’ve ever worked on.





	1. Missing Persons Unit

Lieutenant Hank Anderson moaned loudly when Connor's wet fingers left his warm and needy hole. He immediately lifted his head and looked at his partner, eager and impatient. Messy grey strands blocked his view, he flicked them back and bit his lip when Connor leaned across him, slowly licking one of his glistening fingers. Hank could feel the android’s hard cock pushing gently against his welcoming entrance.

“Everything okay, Hank? Not too fast?” asked Connor gently, looking into the human’s thirsty eyes. “Should I continue with fingers before I-”

“You really can stop asking that. I'm not that old,” Hank groaned. “And I can handle you easily.” He smiled provocatively. “Don’t stop.”

Connor drew back a bit and stared at the man with unconcealed joy, thoroughly analyzing every inch of his warmed-up body.

“I know. You are actually quite flexible, Hank,” said the android, sharply lifting Hank's legs as high as possible, causing him to gasp, then slowly letting the human’s calves rest on his shoulders.

“Well, I've used to have quite a body,” said Hank smiling, enjoying the view of Connor’s pretty face placed nicely between his raised and spread out knees. “Trained a lot in my earlier days.”

“You still have quite a body, Hank,” Connor complimented his partner, gently touching his chubby belly. He loved how soft it felt, but he also loved how firm it was getting lately. “And it's looking better and better every day,” Connor kissed Hank’s thigh. The man snorted, not buying the android’s words. “I'm serious,” Connor insisted warmly. “All that exercising is helping. I know what I'm saying, I know your body very well.” He moved his hand along Hank’s shaking leg, studying every tender inch with his hungry fingers.

“That you do.”

Connor finally decided to stop teasing his partner. Hank’s hole was desperately ready, all wet, exposed and begging for the android’s cock. Connor pushed firmly against Hank’s body, gracefully sliding his dick deep inside him, tightening his grasp on the man’s legs. He started moving slowly, enjoying every deliberate move.

“Is that good?” Connor asked, looking innocently into Hank’s blue eyes, analyzing his body, his reactions, his sexual arousal. He always wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Just like Hank deserved. He pulled his cock out for a moment, pleased with his partner’s growing desire.

“No,” Hank replied, eager and impatient. “Fuck me harder, for fucks sake,” he begged and ordered at the same time. “What's the point of having an android if he cannot fuck you harder than a human?”

Connor bit his lip, aroused and willing to give the human what he asked for, his LED changing from blue to yellow. He always liked hearing Hank’s dirty talk, this occasional human and android role-play, so different from how Hank treated him outside of the bedroom. Connor surprisingly enjoyed obeying orders he was never programmed to obey. It felt human, it felt hot and exciting.

“As you wish, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled, staring down at the human’s body, all his for the taking. His right hand moved slowly across Hank's chest. His left hand guided his twitching cock straight back into the human’s needy hole. He entered it slowly at first, but didn’t wait long before setting the faster pace. After just a few minutes, he was fucking Hank as fast as he could, tightly holding one of the human’s raised up thighs, resting the other hand on his trembling chest.

Hank couldn’t help it, he moaned and gasped as he moved on the sheets pushed and pulled by Connor’s strong thrusts. All he wanted to do now was to let Connor have his way with him. The android wasn’t even getting tired, he obviously wasn’t going to slow down even for a moment before he was done. Hank screamed with pleasure, upstretched and dominated.

Connor grinned, satisfied with the view. Hank’s skin was getting all red and sweaty, his mouth was wide open, eyes closed, fists clenching on the sheets.

Another delightful scream, vibrating with bliss and tenderness.

“Don't be so loud, you sound like such a slut.” Android put his slim hand on the human's soft neck. He could feel Hank's high pulse with sensitive sensors located on his fingertips. Such a nice, arousing feeling.

He choked him just right and then some, pleasure spreading through his fingertips to all of his body, merging with a tremor of excitement he felt when penetrating Hank’s tender ass.

“Connor, fuck…” Hank clenched his fists and muscles, tightened delectably on Connor’s hard cock. “I’m so close, don’t you dare-”

Connor stopped, his dick still deep inside Hank, charming face smiling with blatant satisfaction.

“Close?”, he asked innocently, cocking his head. “I haven’t even touched your penis yet.”

“Fuck!” Hank’s face was red, voice exasperated. “Connor, we don’t have time for this-”

“Then just ask,” said the android, savoring the moment.

Hank clenched his teeth, but he succumbed quickly, too desperate to come.

“Let me come, goddammit,” he breathed, Connor’s hand still closed tightly around his pulsating neck. “I beg you-”

Connor let go of Hank’s shaking thigh and grabbed the human’s twitching penis, all wet from precum, madly pleading for attention. He started stroking it in time with his resumed thrusts, slower, but deeper and harder than previously. Each one of the android’s decisive moves drew a weak moan from Hank’s dirty mouth.

Connor tightened his grasp on the human’s neck, completely cutting off his air supply. He didn’t stop analyzing Hank’s body even for a moment since they started, he knew Hank was going to come soon and he wanted him to do that while gasping for air.

He liked being begged, being told what to do and telling Hank what to do. He loved exploring, learning new things, trying everything they could think of. Hank liked to joke they were in a pretty long honeymoon phase.

Connor hoped it wasn’t going to end anytime soon. He hoped they were just getting started.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson came shaking, his mouth wide open, cheeks almost purple, body overwhelmed with pleasure and delight. Connor let him breathe again.

He was so close to climax as well, but he quickly pulled out, wanting to fully take in the well-earned view before coming. And he wanted Hank to help him come, it’s not like he was letting his partner not to do any work.

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank finally found his voice. “That was…” He tried to get up, but his exhausted body needed a moment. He sighted, letting himself to rest on the wet sheets, stomach covered in his own cum. “And you? Have you-”

“Not yet.” Connor got up and stood before his partner, naked and hard. “Come and help me,” he said, almost ordered. “If you can still move, of course,” he added teasingly. “Humans are no match for androids’ stamina, so I’ll understand if you-”

“Oh really?” Hank found the strength to leave the bed. He flicked his sweaty hair back, looked down at his partner, smiled. “Will you still sound so condescending with your back arched against the wall and my hand on your dick?”

“Try me.” Connor perked his head up.

So Hank did.

He firmly pushed the android against the wall and pinned him with his left hand, slowly moving the right one down Connor’s smooth, overheated body.

“Remember the last long weekend we’ve spent at home?” he whispered into Connor’s ear, his hand gently stroking the android’s wet cock. “I’ve fucked you so many times you couldn’t move. Lost so much of your magical joint fluid just to get nice and wet for me and come over and over again.”

Connor moaned sweetly, feeling Hank’s hot and perverse breath on his skin.

“I can move perfectly well now, my fluid levels are-” he started, interrupted by another load moan coming out of his opened mouth. “Well, Lieutenant…” he tried to continue, distracted by Hank’s forceful hand caressing his throbbing cock. “Next time we have a weekend for ourselves, _I’m_ going to fuck you so hard, so many times, that you won’t be able to move-”

“Oh yeah?” Hank started moving his hand faster, his lips kissing Connor’s elegant neck.

“And you know…” Connor kept trying to speak between heavy sighs. “I don’t get tired and there’s no magical fluid _you_ can get filled up that will help you after I’m done with you.” Connor felt he was getting close to longed-for climax, so fucking close. “I guess you’ll be at my mercy then-”

“Well, now you are at mine,” Hank whispered teasingly, his hand stopping suddenly.

“No, fuck, don’t stop!” Connor didn’t even try to pretend he had any pride left. His LED shined all red. “I beg you, Hank, please-”

“Just cause you asked so nicely.”

“I’m-” Hank’s resumed strokes made Connor’s eyes woozy, his whole body shaking with sensory overload. He got hold of the man’s shoulders, dig his sensitive fingers into Hank’s sweaty skin, nestled up to him. “I’m coming, Hank, I’m-”

Connor moaned and shivered, filling Hank’s hand with his transparent cum.

“Good android.” Hank smiled, touching his fingers to Connor’s wide open lips. He let him taste himself, smiling with arousal. “We better stop right here.” He kissed the android’s smooth cheek. “I’m getting ready for a round two just by looking at that glossy mouth of yours.”

“I concur we should get going,” said Connor fixing his messy hair, coming round. “We should arrive at the precinct…” He looked at Hank, his LED cycling yellow to blue. “10 minutes ago.”

They kissed quickly, stealing one more intimate moment from the passing morning. Hank went to the bathroom, Connor stayed in the bedroom, took some towelettes, cleaned his body, put on his clothes, fixed his tie and cuffs.

Then he waited for his partner, sitting on the couch and petting Sumo, who just came back from the backyard, happy and in need of some love.

He thought about their recently solved cases, eager to find out about their new assignments. He thought about Detective Ben Collins and his family, whom they invited for a dinner tonight.

He thought about Hank. About their relationship, their one year anniversary approaching in the next month. A relationship Hank wanted to keep just between them two.

Connor closed his eyes.

It was easy not to tell anyone and act like nothing happened when at work or in public. Connor enjoyed slowly getting to know Hank better, getting closer to him, more intimate. Simultaneously getting to know himself as well. Just the two of them, exploring each other, away from everyone. Their loving and passionate, but private, secret relationship.

It was easy. At first.

 

=   =   =

 

No one batted an eye when Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Detective Connor arrived over an hour late. The precinct was loud and busy, phones ringing, people talking, minor offenders sitting impatiently in holding cells down the corridor.

“I'll make some coffee”, offered Connor when Hank sat down at his messy desk.

“And I'll find a low priority case or something we can work on today”. Hank looked at his screen and shook his head. “No new murders during the last two days, criminals are getting lazy”, he said, smiling at Connor. “Maybe even they need a break sometimes.”

“You sound disappointed”, said Connor, missing the joke.

“Believe me, I'm not”. Hank started scrolling through some older files. “Steamed milk, please.”

Connor entered the break room, looked at his colleagues gathered at one of the tables.

“Hello, Officer Roxane, Officer Keith, and Detective Reed,” he greeted them warmly. “How are you doing?”

“Busy,” said Gavin sharply, quickly taking his coffee and heading back to his desk.

Connor looked at him and smiled, analyzing fabrics of the man’s clothes.

“I've never seen you in such a colorful shirt before, Detective Reed,” he said, his eyes focused on the cobalt polo shirt with a canary yellow collar, partially covered by a black hoodie.

“So what?,” Gavin hissed, his hand clenching on the cup of coffee.

“You look nice.”

The detective frowned, his teeth gritted. He left the break room without another word.

Connor stood there for a while, his LED yellow for a second. Then he went to the coffee maker.

“He's so not used to getting compliments,” said officer Roxane Hockamp, a chubby blonde, clearly amused. “We should complement him more,” she proposed, biting into her toffee donut.

“I will try,” replied Connor seriously, noting the task. He was almost done with Hank’s coffee. “Officer Keith, how's your second week at the job?”

The man’s face brightened up.

“I've made some arrests, helped an older lady and some kids, even an android who got robbed. We’ve got all of his stuff back,” he responded enthusiastically, without catching a breath.

“In short, officer Warner’s doing great.” Officer Hockamp patted her rookie partner on the arm.

“Well, he has a great training officer,” Connor complimented the woman, making her blush. “I should join the lieutenant.” He looked affectionately towards Hank. “Have a nice day.”

“You too, Connor.”

The android took the coffee and headed towards his and Hank’s desks, passing Gavin’s desk on the way.

“Yo, tin can,” the human called, trying not to raise his eyes, his arms crossed. “Help me with something, will you?” he asked, pretending he didn’t have to put a lot of effort into vocalizing his request.

Connor stopped and immediately noticed that Gavin took off his black hoodie and hung it up on his chair, now wearing only his new polo and dark jeans. He had such nice arms, the android noted, quickly analyzing every muscle.

“You have such nice-“

“For fucks sake, don’t make me ask again,” Gavin groaned impatiently.

“What can I help you with, Detective Reed?”, asked Connor, slightly wary of the annoyed human. He decided to compliment him later.

“I've got this shot of my suspect.” Gavin showed him a security camera picture on his screen. “I'm getting facial recognition software errors, so I cannot find him in the DPD database,” he explained, eyes focused on the screen. “Do your magic and find me his name.”

Connor rested his hands on the man’s desk and leaned towards the picture. His LED cycled yellow for a minute or so and Gavin waited, tense and gazing sideways on Connor’s focused face.

Connor blinked, his LED blue again. Without a word, he extended his hand and touched one of Gavin’s screens, the one with the database opened. The entries started to open and close, way faster than Gavin could keep up. Finally, Connor took back his hand, leaving the suspect’s mug shot on the screen, his database entry opened.

“You are lucky he has a record, Detective Reed,” said Connor politely, grabbing Hank’s coffee, his job done.

“They all do, every time. Most criminals don't start with murder.” Gavin put his hand on his wireless mouse and started going through his suspect info. “Thanks,” he added quietly, nervously fixing his collar with a free hand.

Connor nodded and left the detective, letting him to continue his investigation.

Detective Gavin Reed stopped scrolling, slumped against his chair, crossed his arms. He looked across the open space, saw Hank talking with Connor, tasting his fancy coffee.

He couldn’t help but think about Anderson’s slow but increasingly visible change. The old man had his shiny grey hair tied up in a short ponytail with a few stands brushing his face, his stubble was well-tended, his eyes smiling. He stopped always wearing the same brown clothes, now rocking an elegant white shirt with sleeves rolled up above the elbows, a scarlet tie and a tailored waistcoat, in the same shade of dark grey as his pants. He was also clearly losing a pound or so every month.

Gavin frowned, his fingers clenching on his arms.

And Connor. The DPD’s favorite android. Charismatic and effective, friends with everyone. Constantly making fun of Gavin’s look, behavior, the way he cursed and what have you with his fake compliments and smiles. Sometimes Gavin thought that maybe, just maybe the android was slightly into him or at least honestly nice, which he would love to be the truth, but he was so used to being laughed at, he couldn’t help but keep his guard up.

Still, he decided it wouldn’t hurt to wear more blue. It seemed the android liked this color.

Connor stopped always wearing his CyberLife uniform a long time ago, now treating it as just one of his wardrobe options, but kept the uniform’s elegant style, wearing mostly ties and well-tailored suits, most of them in dark blue, highlighting his perfect slender body. He left his LED though.

Gavin read a lot about various androids movement and fashion fads. Well, androids were now free, so there was big market up for taking. CyberLife was fast. Nowadays, they could even make some cosmetic changes to the shape of their clients’ LEDs, if for any reason they wanted to keep it. A heart, diamond, flower, whatever. As long as you had money, you could get as customized  as you wanted, to differentiate yourself from thousands of other androids sharing your model series.

Connor of course had to be so fucking lucky. The one and only prototype, not looking like any other android. And, as much as Gavin hated to admit, in no need of any changes and upgrades to look stunningly distracting. CyberLife really outdid themselves with this one.

Enough.

Detective Gavin Reed checked his e-mail, printed some files, sighed and had a last quick look at Connor and Hank, engaged in a conversation.

“Rox, Keith!” he shouted towards the break room. “Your break is over, I'm gonna need some backup!” He stood up, grabbed his gun and his hoodie.

“Just a second!” asked officer Hockamp, finishing her coffee, asking her partner to clean up the table.

Gavin headed towards the precinct’s exit, officer Hockamp caught up to him in the hallway, putting her radio away.

“Tina and Lilah will join us on the site,” she said, having called for some additional support.

“Perfect.” Gavin turned around. “Keith, get a move on!”

The three of them left the precinct soon after.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson took his coffee from Connor, thanked him and enjoyed a warm sip. He kept looking at the various files, while the android sat by his tidy desk.

“Everything okay?” asked Hank, always concerned when Gavin tried to talk with his partner.

“Yes, Detective Reed just wanted my help,” Connor replied, glancing around the open space.

“You don't always need to do what he says.”

“I wanted to help,” said Connor with a soft smile. “We're all a team here, right?” he asked and Hank had no other choice but nod. “And we've made a great progress in our relationship since we've first meet. Just like with you, Hank. Give me few more months and Detective Reed will be my friend.”

Hank smiled, shaking his head.

“You are just that charming, are you?”

“I've been told I am.” Connor winked gently.

Hank almost blushed, but he quickly focused on the files, not wanting anyone to notice his agitation or get some stupid ideas about him and the android.

“Just like with you,” Hank thought, repeating Connor’s words in his head. He hoped that it would not go _just like with him_. He wanted Connor to make new friends, even with Gavin, just not... just not fuck them or something, for fucks sake. On the other side, he wondered that maybe Connor deserved to try some different things, have fun with other people, just like Hank did back in the day. That would be just fair. Still, for some reason, Hank started to get jealous just thinking about it. Stupid, confusing thoughts. He preferred to have Connor just for himself, without anyone else knowing.

Just like it has been for the past year.

“I've chosen a new case for-“ Hank started, but got distracted by a message popping up his office communicator. “Fowler wants to talk to us in his office.”

“We've just got a new case.” Connor looked at his screen. “Missing androids? That’s the one you’ve found for us?”

“No,” replied Hank angrily. He looked towards the captain’s office. “I'll let him explain.”

Captain Jeffrey Fowler raised his head when his two detectives closed the office’s glass door.

“I know what you are going to say,” he said, before Hank had a chance to speak. “You're a homicide detective.”

“Yeah...” Hank nodded. “I _was_ going to say that. I know today has been slow, but missing androids?” He stood closer to the captain’s desk. “What are we, a fucking Missing Persons Unit?” He shook his head, as usual fed up with all this bullshit. “Just give it to them. Or do they don’t have time for androids?”

“That's not it.” Captain Fowler stayed calm. “We need our best android detective to talk with these people. They may know Connor from TV, they will see that we treat their reports seriously, that the police considers androids equal,” he explained slowly. “Our first human and android detective pair spending more time with concerned citizens, this will look good for DPD.”

“Since when you care about optics that much?”

Captain Jeffrey Fowler sighed. The truth was he never did. But his hands were tied.

“The chief wants to run for the office during the next election,” he said. Hank snorted, Connor didn’t move an inch. “It's possible androids will get a right to vote by then. Everything we do for them and their allies counts.”

“Politics.” Hank crossed his arms. “I should have guessed.”

“The missing androids are real, politics or not,” noted Captain Fowler. Hank couldn’t find a way to argue with that, Connor’s LED flashed yellow briefly. “And let's be honest, once one of them shows up dead, the case will-“

“I'm just still not sure if-“

“Lieutenant, Captain,” Connor, silent so far, interrupted them both. “If I may…” he started. Captain Fowler nodded. “I'd like to work on this case,” said Connor respectfully. “It would be refreshing to have a chance to find someone alive and help them, especially an android. Something different from our usual cases, I’m sure you understand.”

Captain Jeffrey Fowler smiled, knowing perfectly well that his lieutenant won’t be able keep arguing now.

“Okay then, have it your way.” Hank surrendered quickly. He moved towards the office’s door. “We're on it.”

Connor, looking delighted and pleased with himself, followed his partner.

“Make the department proud,” said the captain on their way out.

“And the chief,” Hank quipped.

 

=   =   =

 

Heavy warm beige curtains, big windows, soft rugs, lots of flowers and pictures. The house felt warm and inviting, like it was owned by kind people and filled with love.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson rarely visited such places. No dead bodies, no awful smells, no blood and drugs. Just good, desperate people and that somehow seemed way worse.

He was standing next to a fireplace made of red bricks, looking at pictures showcased on a wooden shelf. The digital pictures displayed in brown frames were changing every few minutes. Many of them included the missing android. She was smiling, wearing colorful clothes, traveling the world with her family or on her own. Hank sighed.

Damn, he really should take Connor somewhere outside of Michigan, show him the States, maybe travel to Europe. Once this case was over and the chief was happy, they could take some substantial time off and travel. Hank smiled, but quickly remembered he had a job to do.

The people who reported the android’s disappearance where sitting on a couch. Catherine and Albert Goddard, a young married couple, dressed neatly, worried, looking at him and Connor with hope and respect. Hank always preferred dead eyes of victims who didn’t expect that much of him.

Connor was sitting in an armchair, analyzing the people and the room, his LED shimmering yellow from time to time.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Hank looked at the couple, took his tablet out.

“Three days ago,” the woman answered. “Nadia wanted to go on a trip, we didn't have the time, we had to work. So we've let her go on her own.”

“It's not like she needed to ask, she's an adult and free,” added the husband, glancing at Connor. “But she still hasn't come back,” he said with miserable tone. “It was supposed to be a day, two at most. She's not answering her phone. She has a job she likes, friends-“

“Is there a chance she wanted to leave?” Hank asked and sit down on a second armchair. He tried to sound professional, not suggesting anything.

“She would tell us,” Catherine replied with certainty. “We would help her get her own place. She is like a daughter to us. We've always treated her well, we didn’t need the revolution and new laws to know she's a living being.” The woman was visibly shaken. “We went to one of the protests with her, to support the android's cause.”

“You said she is like a daughter you. She is a BL100, a romantic partner model,” said Connor calmly.

“Tell us the truth,” Hank added. “We want to find her, everything helps. No one will judge.”

“It’s not like that,” Catherine shook her head. “My brother bought her, few years back. He always had troubles finding a girlfriend, so...” She clearly didn’t feel comfortable answering this question.

“We understand.” Hank leaned across the glass coffee table. “What happened next?”

“Two years ago or so he found someone,” the woman continued, holding her husband’s hand. “A human. They've got together, things got serious and, finally, she asked him to get rid of the android. He wanted to have her destroyed, recycled or something.”

“It didn’t feel right,” the husband chimed in. “So we offered to take her and he agreed. Nadia helped us with the housework and we tried to treat her like a family, teach her to be more independent, help her to become free.”

“She didn't wear the uniform. Sometimes we went shopping together, for her as well. She loved fashion.” Catherine smiled. “After the revolution and changes in the law, we officially adopted her.”

Albert looked at his wife, then he turned to Hank.

“It's strange to have a daughter that looks your age, but it's either that or a marriage if you want to make sure you’re officially a family,” he explained. “And we both were already married,” he joked, trying to brighten his wife’s mood.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson nodded. He tried to focus on the case and not on the fact that out of the corner of his eye he saw Connor’s LED flashed up red for a second.

“Can we check her room?” he asked. The couple agreed. “Connor, take care of that please,” Hank looked at his partner. The android stood up, the woman showed him the way to her daughter’s room, then she got back to her husband. “I'll need you to tell me more about Nadia’s trips, friends and work,” Hank continued. “And your brother and his girlfriend.”

The second place they visited was an apartment in a high-rise building located in a rich neighborhood. The lady living there was a kindhearted woman, about Hanks’ age. She prepared a cup of chamomile tea for Hank and a glass of thirium for Connor. She kept smiling and politely answering detectives’ questions about the android she reported missing. A YK600 model, a male child she named Jack and was taking care of for the past few years.

“Thank you.” Hank powered down his tablet. “Here’s my card, call me in case of any updates. We will do the same.”

The woman nodded and took the card. She accompanied the detectives to her apartment’s door.

“Do all androids grow up to be some handsome?” she asked, smiling at Connor.

“I am afraid to inform you that androids-“

“I know, I know, just joking.” The woman patted Connor’s arm. He looked at her confused. “I am saving for a new adult body for Jack. And an apartment. I wanted to let him go live his own life, he said he was ready. I just hope he didn’t do anything stupid.”

“We will do our best to find him,” Connor promised.

“Do you believe them?” asked Hank, when he and Connor went back to the car. “The couple especially.” He started the engine.

“I can confirm they were telling the truth,” Connor answered in a professional tone. “I don’t have to believe, Hank,” he noted politely. “I’ve analyzed their micro expressions, voices and vital signs.”

“Right.” Hank started driving. “So what’s bothering you?”

Connor lowered his gaze for a moment, then he turned to Hank, looking at him with trust and affection.

“The woman we’ve talked to first, Catherine Goddard.”

‘What about her?”

“When she was showing me the door to Nadia’s room, she thanked me four times,” Connor explained. “For aiding the revolution and for helping them,” he added. “The first woman I’ve ever helped, when I was trying to save her daughter…” Connor clenched his teeth. “She was angry a _real person_ wasn’t sent to help.” His LED blinked yellow. He didn’t care then, but he would care now. “It’s not that it’s bothering me. I’m flattered this woman, Catherine Goddard, was so thankful. It’s just… It can be overwhelming. In a positive way.”

“The world’s changing.” Hank smiled. “For the better.”

“So are people.” Connor calmed down, his LED clear blue.

“Yeah, the first time I had to work with an android, I’ve called him a plastic asshole and then I pointed a gun at him.” Hank laughed tenderly. “Now I’m excited to wake up next to him every morning.” He looked at Connor.

Connor smiled, savoring Hank’s warm words.

“So…” The android bit his lip. “Maybe one day we will make it official?”

“Like what?” Hank asked, rising his eyebrows. “Get married?” he blurted out, remembering the red led.

“No-” said Connor, surprised by the question. He was implying something else entirely, but now the idea was stored in his memory, on top of everything else. “That’s not what I’ve meant,” he added. “I’ve meant telling our friends that we are together.”

“They don’t need to know,” Hank dismissed the android’s words. “Let’s focus on the case. Finding a missing person is more time sensitive than analyzing dead bodies.”

“Right.” Connor fixed his tie. “And we have a dinner with Detective Collins, his wife and his granddaughter in two hours.”

“Goddammit.”

 

=   =   = 

 

The doorbell rang.

Sumo barked lazily. Connor looked at Hank, expecting the human to open the door. Hank sighed, but he fixed his collar, smiled at Connor and then slowly opened the door.

Sumo stood up from his bed and walked across the room, stopping by his master’s side, interested to see who the visitors were, his tail wagging quite enthusiastically.

“Welcome,” Hank greeted their three quests. “Clarissa, beautiful as always,” he complimented the Detective Collin’s wife. “Thank you,” he added, when the woman gave him a bouquet of blue flowers. Everyone knew better than to bring Hank any alcohol as a gift.

“Hank, you charmer,” said Clarissa, brushing her long dyed brown hair aside.

“Ben.” Hank shook his colleague’s hand. “And Sara.” He looked at the little girl. “Come here.”

The girl approached Hank and gladly let him to lift her up for a nice hug.

Connor stood next to Hank and Sumo, smiling all the time, dressed just in a dark pants and a light blue shirt with no tie. The girl looked at him with interest.

“Sara, this is Connor,” explained Detective Collins. “Hank's android.”

“Nice to meet you, Connor,” Sara hugged Connor. The android, shocked at first, wrapped his arms around the little girl. “Grandpa says you are a great detective,” said Sara, looking up to Connor.

“And I've heard you are a great girl,” replied the android politely.

“He is not _Hank's_ ,” Clarissa corrected her husband. “Androids no longer have owners.”

“Right,” the detective nodded. “Sorry Hank, old habits.” He looked at his colleague. “And you are partners after all.”

“It’s not a problem,” said Connor, smiling. The girl finally let go, now more interested in petting Sumo.

Connor really didn't mind the _Hank's_ part. Not at all, actually. He would just love to have the _android_ part replaced with something more.... fitting. No, not a partner or something like that. It didn't mean enough.

Hank's boyfriend.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson took coats from his quests and then showed them the table, all set for a dinner.

“Sit down, please.” He offered a chair to Clarissa. “Connor helped me, but I've _almost_ cooked it all myself.” Hank looked at the oven, still working. “Just a moment.”

“The house is looking great, Hank,” said Clarissa looking around the room. It was neat, brown and blue, filled with the smell of food, dog hair and some elegant men’s perfume. Pillows on the couch, new rugs and curtains, clutter hidden in decorative boxes, even some flowers, mostly cactuses.

“Yeah, thanks.” Hank prepared coffee for Detective Collins and his wife and a glass of orange juice for their granddaughter. “I’ve bought some new things and Connor likes to keep the rooms clean.”

“I wish I could say the same about Ben,” the woman laughed. Detective Collins groaned.

Connor put the flowers in a glass vase. He enjoyed their color, a calm blue. He knew people often liked to gift red flowers. He didn’t mind a bit of red in his life, just not too much.

“Sara, do you want to play with Sumo in the backyard while we wait?” he turned out to the girl. “He loves to fetch. Sometimes,” he added, thinking about how lazy this dog could sometimes be. Just like his owner.

The girl agreed enthusiastically, so Connor grabbed her coat and called Sumo. All three of them went outside. Sumo quickly found a big stick and brought it to the girl, his tail wagging in anticipation.

“I saw a drone when we were driving here,” said Sara, throwing the stick. “I love drones.”

“Like a toy drone?” asked Connor, taking a stick from Sumo, who obviously wanted it to be thrown again, but was not so willing to unclench his teeth. “I do not have any information about police drones patrolling the area.”

“Maybe?” The girl shrugged. She took the stick from Connor and started waving it in front of the ecstatic dog. Then she threw it as far as she could, which was not very far. “It was all black. Looked great.“

“That’s… nice,” said Connor. His LED blinked yellow.

“Do you have a drone?” asked the girl when Sumo brought the stick back once again. Connor shook his head. “I bet Sumo could play with it.” She patted the dog, took a stick from him. “Or destroy it. Would you destroy a drone, Sumo?” She kneeled in front of the dog, touched his cheeks. “ _I would not, I am a good boy._ ”

“That he is.” The android smiled warmly.

 “Connor, Sara, dinner’s ready!”

“Let’s go, Connor!” The girl grabbed the android’s hand. “Sumo!” she also called the dog to follow them inside.

The food turned out great, Hank couldn’t hide his proud smile. They ate and talked, enjoying each other’s company. Sara quickly left the adults to play with Sumo, way more interested in his soft fur than the dinner conversation.

They discussed various events happening recently in Detroit, talked about Ben’s son and his wife, who went on a trip and left their daughter with grandparents for a few days. Clarissa mentioned that her young nephew came out as gay a few days ago, then they discussed some good vacation spots in the States and agreed that it was only a matter of time before a modification allowing android to pretend to eat without any issues was available. They laughed and argued playfully, teasing each other and consuming obscene amounts of tea, coffee and thirium.

Detective Ben Collins and his family left after about four hours.

Connor put all the dishes in a dishwasher and turned it on. Hank cleaned the table, took a glass of water and sprawled on the couch.

“The dinner was not that dreadful, was it, Hank?” said Connor, sitting down next to the human. Sumo slept in the kitchen, not disturbed by the working dishwasher.

“It was okay,” Hank agreed reluctantly. “Fun, even,” he added, defeated. He wrapped his arm around Connor. He liked how small the android felt in his arms. “I know you are trying to make me more social, invite friends, take care of some-“

“Actually, Hank, I'm doing it for myself as well,” Connor replied. “ _I_ want to be more social, get to know more people. You know, live a life.” He stroked the man’s thigh. “Have dinners with other couples. It feels nice.”

“It does.” Hank agreed. He stood up from the couch, put his empty glass on the coffee table. “We should go to bed, pick up the pace tomorrow. There’s a lot of work waiting.” He started heading towards the bedroom.

Connor stood up as well. He smiled.

“And by going to bed you mean…” The android untied his tie and dropped it on the floor. Then he started to slowly unbutton his shirt, starting with the collar.

“I mean…” Hank stopped, his body suddenly overwhelmed with arousal. “We can have some fun before bed.”

Connor looked at him, his brown eyes alluringly innocent. He unbuttoned one more button.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson didn’t need any more encouragement. He grabbed Connor by his unbuttoned collar and pushed him against a wall. They started kissing, hot and heavy, not wasting a second. Connor’s fingers were running through Hank’s hair, Hank’s hands were lifting the android by his thighs, moving under his ass, making him wrap his legs around the human’s hips.

They moaned and groaned, getting lost in each other’s lips. Finally, Hank let go of Connor and quickly undid his belt and fly, allowing his pants to drop to his ankles. Then he kissed Connor one more time, passionately, pinning him even harder to the wall, his hands working on the android’s pants. Soon enough Connor was gasping adorably in Hank’s arms, the wall close behind his back, dressed only in his unbuttoned light blue shirt.

Hank kissed the android’s neck, enjoyed every silent moan and the spinning blue light on Connor’s aroused and endearing face.

“All ready down there?” Hank whispered into the android’s ear. He was getting hard just thinking about Connor’s tight and wet hole, always ready for his cock.

“Yes, Hank,” Connor replied, his hands grabbing Hank’s shirt. “Fuck me,” he asked, not wanting to wait any longer. Hank continued kissing Connor’s slender neck, his hands slowly grabbing the android’s ass. “Fuck me hard, Hank, please.”

Connor felt Hank lifting him up, so he eagerly wrapped his legs once again around the man’s hips and allowed himself to be pinned to the wall, a hard cock in his ass, a wet tongue in his mouth.

Hank fucked him hard and messy, still dressed, his deep groans filling the room. Connor hugged the man tightly, getting closer and closer to coming with each one of Hank’s hasty thrusts.

“Fuck, Connor-“ Hank buried his face in the android’s arms. He’s body was shaking. “I’m-“

Connor moaned loudly when got a warning about a foreign fluid entering his system. Blocked half of his vision. He smiled, gasping, his fingers buried in Hank’s wet hair. He loved that warning, he loved when Hank came inside him. It was so distracting, so intense.

Connor finished soon after, with some help from Hank’s willing hand. He came moaning, still pinned against a wall, with Hank’s lips caressing his neck and Hank’s sperm dripping down his thighs.

They looked at each other, smiling and satisfied.

“Let’s go clean up,” Hank put on his pants and helped Connor gather his clothes. “And then straight to bed.”

“After you,” Connor agreed, slapping Hank’s soft ass for a good measure.

 

=   =   = 

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Detective Connor came to work unusually early on Tuesday. They were sitting at their desks, Hank's coffee ready, even before Captain Jeffrey Fowler came to the precinct.

Hank stopped checking his e-mails for a moment and raised his eyebrows.

“Detective Reed closed another case,” he said quite respectfully, surprised at his younger colleague's growing clearance rate.

“He is also studying for a sergeant exam,” Connor replied, his voice kind and professional as usual. “I saw the files when helping him with his case yesterday,” he explained, noticing Hank's puzzled look.

“Ha, so Reed wants to get promoted.” Hank leaned back and stretched his arms. “Well, good for him.” He glanced towards the Detective’s Reed desk, empty at the moment. “I guess he's also trying to prove he doesn't need a new partner in Sam's place.”

“Detective Reed is indeed quite efficient working alone,” Connor agreed. “Although having a partner has many advantages.” He smiled warmly, his eyes full of love for Hank.

Hank returned the smile and promptly got back to checking his messages.

“I’m getting e-mails from Nadia’s friends and co-workers,” he said after a dozen or so minutes of reading. “Lots of info. They must really like her,” he said, slightly confused. Hank wasn’t used to dealing with people who cared so much about androids. He usually dealt with people who hated not only androids, but other humans as well. “It’s harder with the kid, but we’ve got something as well.” He looked at Connor. “I’ve put a statewide notice with their models and serial numbers.”

“Good call, Hank,” Connor agreed. He looked at his screens. “I’m downloading security footage from the cameras located in places they were seen at lately. It will take one hour and forty three minutes.”

“They both disappeared on the same day, at least it seems so.” Hank sighed. “It would help to know if there's a link or if the two cases are unrelated.” He kept checking his messages and started taking some notes on his tablet.

“I’ve considered the possibility.” Connor touched his screen and sent some files to Hank. “I’ve analyzed all missing person cases from Michigan and looked for open missing android cases,” he explained. Hank opened the first file. “There are five of them,” Connor continued. “And all five reports were filled in during the last two months. If we take a closer look at them, we may find our link.”

“Or not,” Hank replied. “But that would tell us something as well.” He liked the idea, even though he couldn’t pinpoint why exactly. Maybe because it gave him a chance to spent some time with Connor outside of Detroit. “Plus,” Hank added with a smile, “the chief will love us campaigning for him all across Michigan.” He laughed. “Sounds like a plan. How do you feel about a small road trip?”

Connor smiled gently.

“Spending some time with you on the road and getting closer to solving our case?” His LED blinked yellow. “I've just sent an approval form to Captain Fowler,” said the android. “I expect him to approve my request in about two hours.”

Hank nodded his head, happy and motivated.

“Then let's use this time to get up to speed with the paperwork.”

The precinct’s back alley was loud at this time of the day. Located between some skyscrapers, next to a busy street and big parking lot, it was Gavin's favorite spot for a longer smoke break. He preferred it to the precinct’s designated smoking area on a roof. Too many people there.

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking you!” Gavin shouted, holding his cellphone in one hand, a cigarette in the other. “You know way more about androids than me, for fuck sake, just tell me if he's flirting with me or not.” He shook his head, annoyed. “Yeah, very funny.” He took a puff. “Fuck you.” And sighed, cigarette’s smoke filling the air. “Ok, I'll try. I'll try!” One more puff. “Say hello to them for me. Bye, you idiot.” He hung up and looked at Detective Collins, who just joined him in the alley.

“How are you, son?” asked Ben thoughtfully. “Family issues?”

“Just my idiot brother.” Gavin put his phone in his back pocket. “Since when do you smoke, Ben?”

“I do not.” The older man coughed. “Congratulations on closing the case,” he said politely. “How's your paperwork?”

Gavin stubbed his cigarette on the wall.

“Not started,” he replied with no shame.

Detective Collins smiled.

“How about I'll take care of it and you'll interview a suspect for me?” he offered.

“Someone doesn’t wanna talk?” Gavin wasn't surprised. Ben was good with paperwork and evidence, but getting confessions was never his strong suit. “Happy to help.” He grinned, ready to have some fun in the interrogation room. “And have my paperwork done by tomorrow, the captain's waiting.”

Detective Collins nodded affirmatively. They headed back to the precinct.

“One more thing,” said Ben, pretending to be nonchalant. “My daughter will be in town soon. I'm looking for someone to show her around, spend some time-“

“No, thanks,” Gavin replied without a second thought. “Just show me the dipshit and I’ll make him talk.”

 

=   =   =

 

A young man, named Ethan Vidas, frowned and shook his head. He pointed at a messy couch, angrily inviting Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Detective Connor to take a seat, then he took a wooden chair and sat down in front of the detectives. The whole apartment was cluttered, clearly a students’ place.

“The police comes here again two weeks after I've filled in my report and still has nothing?” started Ethan slightly annoyed. “Just more questions?”

“We are investigating some similar cases in Detroit,” Hank answered, not disturbed by the young man’s tone. “We were hoping you could help us.”

“Help you?” Ethan raised his eyebrows. “And what about Kylene?”

“We don't know yet.” Hank sighed. “I am sorry.”

The young man dropped his gaze and clasped his hands nervously.

“Well, it's not like I have much hope,” he admitted grimly. “Maybe she wanted to start a new life without telling anyone? Or maybe she was killed by some fucking-“

Hank cleared his throat.

“You reported she was your roommate?” he asked. “Nothing more?”

Connor was silent, analyzing the man and the surrounding. He inspected some old books, empty pizza boxes, a game console with two pads, party invites and various bills. Nothing unusual.

“No,” Ethan answered. “Not that I wouldn't want to,” he added with a smile, “but she told me she was into girls.” He fell silent for a moment, his eyes focused on Connor. “Is androids' sexuality pre-programmed or how does it work?”, he asked finally.

Hank opened his mouth, but Connor started answering the question without a second thought.

“The androids were programmed not to have a preference,” he confirmed politely. “But...”

“Yeah,” Ethan laughed, “we all know how all of this programming worked out.” He looked at a photo hanging on a pale yellow wall. “Well, I liked her and she was a good roommate and a friend. I just want to know what happened.”

“Is that her?” Hank stood up and looked at the photo. The android was in a middle, surrounded by Nathan and some other people his age.

“Model BL100,” said Connor. “No visible modifications.”

“Taken on her birthday,” Nathan added. “She chose a date herself and we just all went with it.” He shrugged, looking at confused detectives.

“Still has her led,” Hank noted.

“Yeah,” Nathan agreed, “she always said she had nothing to be ashamed of. She wasn't even interested in making any other modifications,” he added. “You know how many options there are now for androids? You just need to have money.” He stood up, looked at a closed door next to a kitchenette. “You can go to her room, whatever,” he offered. “I'll give you all our friends' phone numbers and e-mails. Just find out what happened, okay?” he asked, looking at Hank and Connor both. “And if she's okay, tell her I'll start doing the dishes if she comes back, I swear.”

The sun was setting, a Tuesday evening quickly turning into a Tuesday night. The road was mostly empty, Lieutenant Hank Anderson was driving his car to the beat of a newest Knights of the Black Death album. Connor was looking at Hank’s tablet, comparing his partner’s notes with his own findings.

They were getting closer to a motel they chose for their first night. The plan was simple. Visit one family outside of Detroit, which they already done, then spent a night somewhere by the wayside, visit three more families on Wednesday, spent a night somewhere else and then visit the last family on the way back to Detroit on Thursday. All paid for by DPD.

Connor looked through the window, taking a break from the notes.

“Any new ideas?” Hank asked, turning the music’s volume down.

Connor shook his head, clearly upset at his lack of progress.

“This is so much more challenging than our usual cases,” he admitted. “The probability that our missing androids are dead...” He gazed at the sky, then at Hank again. “It is not pleasant to consider this possibility as highly likely, yet according to my calculations-“

“Do not calculate too much,” Hank patted Connor’s arm. “And even if we won't save the missing androids, we can still find those responsible and save others from going missing in the first place,” he tried to offer some encouragement. “If it's all connected, of course,” He added, meeting Connor’s eyes. “Do you think it's all connected?”

“The probability is at 67.3%,” Connor answered politely, now in a slightly better mood. “I will have a better estimate after we talk with the rest of the families.”

“Okay.” Hank nodded. He slowed down and got off the main road. “Well, that's it for today,” he said when looking for an open parking spot. “That’s the place.”

Wednesday was over even faster than Tuesday. They visited three more homes, talked to some new people and one android, gathered more information. Hank started occasionally sneezing, his body feeling the effects of a colder weather. In the evening, they stopped at a second motel and quickly went to their room. Hank took of his jacket and headed to the bathroom. Connor decided to go outside and buy some food for Hank. Half an hour later, they both were sitting at a small table.

The room was modest, but cozy, all white and brown with yellow blinds and curtains. Two beds and a small wardrobe they didn’t need.

“What a day, huh?,” said Hank, finishing his burger, obviously not as tasty as his favorite burger from Chicken Feed. Still, he appreciated that Connor finally brought him something unhealthy. “I wish we could just go on a trip and don't work, just relax.”

“We can do that, Hank.” Connor smiled. “I believe it is called a paid time off,” he teasingly stated the obvious. “Should we take some once this case is closed?” His face brightened at the thought.

“You know what, Connor?” Hank finished his meal. “We should and we will,” he agreed. “I want to show you more of the States.”

“I'm glad to hear that. I would love to see more.” The android stood up and kissed Hank on the check. “I will power down now, Hank.” He looked at one of the beds. “I need to catalogue all the new data and-“

“Connor,” Hank laughed, then coughed, “are you... tired?” he smiled warmly, holding in a sneeze.

“ _You_ need some rest, Hank.” Connor touched the man’s warm forehead. “I just want to power down. It will help me organize my thoughts,” he explained, taking off his clothes and getting into the bed. “The probability that the cases are connected is now at 79.6%,” he added, settling back in the fresh sheets. Hank sat next to him, just for a moment, wanting to say goodnight. “And talking with all these people who love androids,” Connor continued, his LED yellow for a second, “who think of them as family, who...” he hesitated, “are not afraid to say it and-“

Hank groaned.

“This again, for fucks sake.” He almost stood up, but Connor grabbed his hand.

“I apologize,” the android said quietly. “This case is just something really new for me, I shouldn't-“

Hank sighed and leaned towards Connor.

“You know I love you, Connor,” he said, gently kissing the android’s lips. “More than anyone.”

“I do, Hank, I do.” Connor still held the man’s warm hand. “I just wish I wasn’t the only one who knew.”

“Just go to sleep, okay?” Hank stood up and slowly covered his partner with a dark blue blanket, not that he needed it. “Power down and stuff.” He headed to the bathroom, but stopped and turned around just before the door. “I promise you I'll think about it, okay? Just give the old man some time.”

“Thank you.” Connor nodded. “Hank, I think you have a cold,” he added. “I mean I know it. You clearly have a cold, Hank.”

Hank sneezed.

“Looks like it.” He opened the bathroom door, ready for a shower. “Good thing you cannot catch it.”

“We’ll buy you some medicine on our way back to Detroit,” said Connor, getting ready to power his systems down for a few hours. “And you should stay home tomorrow. Promise me you'll stay home tomorrow, Hank.” He looked at the man anticipating some confirmation. Hank sighed and nodded. “Good. I love you too.” Connor smiled sleepily.

 

=   =   = 

 

Detective Gavin Reed always liked Fridays. Not that he had every weekend off, but still, there was something relaxing about Fridays. Many detectives were working from home, most of the officers were on patrols. It was calm and quiet and Gavin had no new cases at the moment, so he just sat sprawled in his chair, feet on the desk, browsing internet on his phone. Usually, when he had some free time, he would do his paperwork, but Detective Ben Collins already took care of everything, as agreed.

Gavin wore an elegant shirt today, dark blue, sleeves rolled up, with a black tie. He was planning to hit a bar after work or something. Just seven more hours of work, if there’s no need for unexpected overtime. Hit a bar, have a beer, maybe meet someone… It’s been quite some time since he got laid. He couldn’t help but look across the open space, at Connor, focused on his screen, dressed in his grey CyberLife suit. Anderson’s desk was empty.

Connor’s LED cycled yellow, then got back to blue. He was silent and calm, analyzing all the information he and Hank gathered so far. Hank stayed at home, on a sick leave, still sleeping when Connor walked Sumo and then left for work.

Connor was disappointed that they had so little information needed to establish a solid link between the victims. He thought about the fact that they all had loving friends or families, but quickly understood this would be a biased assumption – victims without anyone close to them simply wouldn’t be reported as missing. And there could be dozens of them. He also thought about the missing androids’ model types. Four romantic partners or sex android models, two children models and one police officer android. While the first four looked promising, it was hard to connect all seven of them.

Connor stood up, decided to go to the break room. It didn’t make much sense if there was no Hank, who needed a coffee, but Connor hoped that following his daily routine could help him approach the case with a fresh mind once he got back to his desk. He could always just take a break to talk with fellow detectives and officers, after all. Not that there were many of them here on Friday.

Detective Gavin Reed noticed Connor leaving his desk. He took his feet of the desk, put his phone in a back pocket.

“Where’s your old man, tin can?” he asked playfully when Connor was passing by his desk.

Connor stopped and looked at the detective. He analyzed sixteen possible responses, some of them probably too naughty for Gavin to handle.

“Lieutenant Anderson caught a cold,” he decided to go with the boring truth. “He took a day off.”

Gavin nodded, not sure what to do with that information. He wasn’t really expecting a response to start with. A new email notification popped out on his screen.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” he shouted suddenly, his eyes studying the text.

“No?” Connor cocked his head in confusion, unsure how his explanation could be considered funny.

Gavin looked towards Captains Fowler office. The older man stood up and started heading towards them. Connor decided to wait, he wasn’t in a hurry to make the coffee.

“I don’t need help,” said Gavin once the captain approached his desk.

Captain Jeffrey Fowler sighed. He knew Detective Reed would react like that, so he decided to save time and just talk with him immediately after sending the assignment.

“Connor” he started, looking at the android. “I’ve assigned a new case to Detective Reed and I would like to ask that you accompany him today and help analyze the body.”

“I am busy with my own case, Captain,” Connor replied immediately, in a polite tone. Gavin snorted.

“A young woman,” the captain, slightly annoyed, looked at his detectives, “a human, was just found dead at a landfill. A garbage truck worker found the body when he was emptying his truck.” The man crossed his arms. “She was obviously not killed there, but I want you two to take a look and talk with the workers. And then,” he looked at Gavin, “you can continue solo for all I care”, he said and patiently waited for Gavin’s reluctant nod. “And you,” he looked at Connor once he was done with Gavin, “I see that you need a break from your files. Go outside, help with the analysis. You know you are the best at that. Then you can keep working on your case. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Captain.” Connor decided not to argue. A short break from his case couldn’t hurt, even if he was supposed to take this break with Detective Reed. Well, he told Hank he was going to be friends with him, so…

“I just-“ Detective Reed stood up, looked at the captain. “I don’t like to be distracted when I work.”

Captain Fowler frowned.

“You know what, Reed?” he shook his head. “Times are changing, androids are our equals now and we _do_ work with them. How the fuck are you supposed to pass the sergeant exam, if you cannot-”

“I know!” Gavin lifted up his voice. “It’s not that. I just-” He looked at Connor. The android, perfect as always, was staring at him with his big brown eyes. “I work better alone…”

“I’m done here.” Capitan Fowler raised his hands. “Do your job.” He left the detectives and shortly after closed the door to his office, leaving Gavin and Connor just standing silently next to Gavin’s desk.

The landfill was located just outside of Detroit, not that long of a ride from the station. The ride, however, seemed long enough when driving in uncomfortable silence.

When Detective Gavin Reed and Detective Connor arrived at the location, part of the landfill was already marked with the holographic police tape. There was just one police car, Officer Chris Miller was standing next to it, looking at his tablet. His partner was eating a sandwich in the car, not at all bothered by his surroundings.

“You're lucky you cannot smell it.” Gavin smiled at Connor as he slowed down the car, speaking for the first time since they left the precinct. “Smells like someone died here,” he laughed, satisfied with his funny remark.

“I've analyzed the chemical composition of the air here,” Connor slowly turned his head towards the detective. “It is indeed a combination with a smell unpleasant to humans,” he chimed in. “You don't need to worry though, Detective Reed, it's unpleasant but safe,” he smiled warmly. “And we know the victim was not murdered here. The killer probably...”

“Oh, really? You think?” Gavin spat out the words and shook his head. “And here I thought our victim was killed by a garbage man in a garbage truck next to the garbage dump.”

Connor cocked his head to the side, confused by detective’s lazy theory.

“This seems highly unlikely...” he started correcting Gavin, but stopped when he saw the human’s annoyed look. “Oh, you were joking, right? Now and with the smell...”

“Forget it.” Gavin gritted his teeth and got out of his car. “Let's go.”

Officer Miller greeted them and pointed them towards the body.

“We've put up the tape, closed the area and asked workers to wait inside for questioning,” he explained. “No one touched the body. Still, it's clearly not a crime scene, not much else to find here.”

“Yeah,” Gavin shrugged, “and it's not like these guys will tell me anything useful either...” He looked towards a small building at the edge of the landfill. “Well, the killer is certainly an idiot, probably dumped her close to where they live.” He turned to Connor. “Tin can, talk with the workers and get me a today’s route of the garbage truck she felt out from.”

“I will be more useful here, with the body,” Connor replied. “I can analyze-“

“That's an order.” Gavin frowned. “You are my partner today, so do what I say.”

Connor grinned.

“Yes, a partner,” he replied slowly, “not a slave.”

“You tell him, Connor.” Officer Miller laughed.

“Shut up!” Gavin shouted at the officer. “I'm...” he sounded confused and apologetic. “I'm not suggesting androids should still be slaves, okay? They are free. For fucks sake...” He looked at Connor, still grinning like an idiot. “Shit, you were joking?”

“Yes, I was, Detective.” Connor nodded politely. “I will talk to the landfill workers and get back to you in a moment,” he said before heading towards the building.

Officer Miller was still laughing.

“Chris, I do not-” Gavin looked at him, his hands clenched.

“Gavin,” said Chris, finally claiming down, “you are always so nervous when he is around. It's almost cute,” he said, enjoying Gavin’s more and more annoyed look. He decided it was high time to leave the detective alone. “Let me know if you need me, we've started work at dawn today and I’m not going to stay past my shift, so I want to get started on my report.”

“Sure,” Gavin grunted, still offended.

“You should see your face.”

“Shut up about it. He's annoying, that's all.”

A new car arrived, this time not a patrol one.

“I’ve called them,” Chris explained. “Guys are ready to take the body to the morgue once you are done.”

“Thanks.”

Officer Miller joined his partner in their car and started writing on his tablet. Detective Reed crossed the tape and walked to the body, covering his nose with his hand.

The young woman’s body was all bloody and bruised, red and brown, dirty from all the trash she came in touch with. Her hair was light pink, face soft and pretty, brown eyes still partially opened. Her skimpy clothes were torn and dirty, red with her blood, clear signs of struggle, probably a rape.

Gavin sighed. What a perfect Friday morning. He kneeled next to the body, his pants touching all kinds of smelly garbage.

Less than ten minutes later, Connor came back from the building and joined the detective.

“I have interviewed the workers and got their routes,” he said, looking at Gavin’s bent back. “That truck’s route covered a pretty bad neighborhood the previous night.”

“Sweet, I bet our killer will be there,” Gavin replied. “Or at least someone there will recognize her and lead us to the killer.” He stood up, dusting himself off. “A hooker, huh?” he asked, his eyes still focused on the body, Connor behind him. “Or someone’s unlucky girlfriend. Or both. Looks fresh still, killed last night? We should be able to get something useful out of her. I have no fucking idea about a cause of death though.” He shook his head, put his hands on his hips. “Doesn't look strangled, no bigger open wounds, no serious internal bleeding, I guess…” He pondered for a moment. “Head trauma, maybe? Drugs? There must be something in her blood, it should be way thicker by now.” He kept looking at the body and waiting for some feedback. There wasn’t any. “Connor? I'm talking to you, plastic prick.” He turned to the android, still standing behind him, tall and silent. “Do your thing, will you?” he asked, clearly irritated. “You're supposed to help me, goddammit. Are you even listening?”

Connor finally stopped analyzing the victim’s body and slowly moved his head, looked at Gavin. His lips were shaking. Gavin raised his eyebrows, surprised at the androids frightened face.

“It's...” Connor’s voice cracked. “It's an android.” His LED was flashing bright red.


	2. Blue and Red Ice

Detective Gavin Reed stood silently for a moment, looking at Connor, at his red LED and startled expression. Finally Gavin smiled, crossed his arms.

“No fucking way.” He laughed nervously. “Is this another one of your funny jokes?”

Connor didn’t say anything, his mouth opened, eyes blinking. Gavin bit his lip, then quickly cleared his throat, trying not to stare at the android’s beautifully innocent and scared face. He looked away and focused on the body, her light pink hair and dead eyes.

“Listen,” he started, “she has bruises, she has red blood. Can you even get bruises?”

“No,” Connor finally spoke. “I can’t and I don’t know of any model who can.” He slowly walked towards the body and kneeled down. Gavin looked at him in anticipation.

Connor touched and held the spot on the woman’s head where a LED would be. Nothing happened at first, but soon her skin started disappearing.

“Holy shit!” Gavin shook his head. “What the fuck?!” He kneeled next to Connor, looked at his red LED. He thought that maybe he should pat the android on the arm or something, but decided not to do anything so stupid and pathetic. “What the hell is this?” he asked, looking at the woman’s plastic body.

It was mostly white, just like in a regular android, except for the red blood stains and some kind of thin net coating the plastic.

Connor slowly put two of his fingers in one of the woman’s bigger wounds and let them soak with her red blood. After a moment he put the fingers in his mouth, his hand shaking. Gavin gulped, turned his head to the woman.

“It’s modified Thirium 310,” said Connor, his LED working. “It has a coloring added.”

“Like a food coloring?” Gavin asked, looking at the android’s slim fingers, still touching his open lips, now soiled with red blood. “Is it that easy to dye your blue blood?”

“It is not.” Connor lowered his hand. “This is not a food coloring” he added, his voice shaking. “It’s a toxic chemical.”

“Calm down.” Gavin almost, almost touched the android’s arm. “It’s not toxic to androids, right?”

Connor quickly wiped his lips and tongue with his white cuff.

“Connor?!” Gavin suddenly felt quite stressed out.

“I’ll be okay,” the android answered. “It doesn’t work that fast. My analysis has shown that it is toxic to android’s biocomponents. Thirium is not working correctly modified in such a way. She would die because of it in about seventy eight hours.”

“Fuck me.” Gavin calmed down a bit. “And this fucking net or whatever,” he looked at the woman’s exposed skin, “it’s like a layer of fake blood vessels, making it possible to get bruises, small cuts and shit, right?”

“I would assume so, yes,” Connor answered. “It is not a modification an android could get done at a CyberLife’s clinic.”

“I’ve figured,” Gavin shook his head. “She either had it done illegally, not knowing it was toxic, wanting to be more human or something, or-”

“Or someone did it to her,” said Connor in a disturbingly cold voice.

Gavin stood up slowly. He noticed that Connor’s red LED started to show some yellow. The android seemed to be finally calming down a little. Or just getting so angry and stressed out that he somehow stopped feeling anything, if androids could do that.

“We won’t need a morgue, we need to take her to the tech department.” Gavin sighed. He looked at the android, still kneeling next to the body. “Connor?” he asked, almost worried. “It’s… It’s okay.” He scratched his head. “There’s nothing else we can do here now.” He was ready to go, but the android didn’t move. “Is there something you are not telling me?”

Connor stood up, looked at the detective.

“Her serial number matches the serial number of one of the androids reported missing in Michigan,” he explained, his voice steady. “Her name was Kylene. Hank and I talked to her friend on Tuesday.” He looked at the body, his arms slightly shaking. “She didn’t look like that at all,” he whispered sympathetically. “Not only the red blood, but her face, her hair. She was a classic BL100 and didn’t want to change anything.”

“Shit.” Gavin sighed, his hands on his hips. “Well, you’ve found her. I guess now you and Anderson will be taking this over.”

“Why?” Connor turned to Gavin, they were now standing in front of each other, almost uncomfortably close. “It’s not one of our two missing androids and you still need to find the killer.”

“It’s an android?” Gavin explained, not sure what the problem was.

“So?” Connor raised his eyebrows. “Are you suggesting androids are not worth your time, Detective Reed?”

Gavin clench his teeth, offended by this stupid question.

“I’m not suggesting anything-”

Connor took a step forward.

“You realize that crimes against androids are no different from crimes against humans now?”

“Of course I know that!” Gavin shouted, enraged. “Why do you think I haven't punched you yet?!”

“Really, Detective? Really?” asked the android with contempt and disbelief. Gavin never knew Connor could even talk like that. “Out of all the things you could do to me, is punching me really the thing you would like to do the most?”

“What-“ Gavin took a step back. “What the fuck?!” He clenched his fists. “I-” He had no idea what to say. “We are standing over a dead body and you-”

“A dead body you don’t want to work on cause it’s an android!” Connor shouted, his LED bright red again. “You just don’t care because she-”

“Enough!” Gavin screamed. “Fuck you, tin-” He started, looking at the pulsing red light of the android’s LED, at his shaky hands, at his brown watery eyes. “Connor, I-” he continued, lowering his voice. “I will find the dipshit that did this,” he said, almost whispered. “Calm down, okay? Just don’t go off or something.” Gavin remembered that androids could do some pretty fucked up shit when they were too stressed. He touched Connor’s arms, unsure if he could and should do that, but the android didn’t seem to mind. “I will find him, with your help, okay?” Gavin sounded nearly apologetic. “My first fucking murdered android case.”

The LED finally glowed plain yellow.

“Okay,’ said Connor calmly.

Gavin felt that now it was his face that was bright red. He took away his hands, cleared his throat. He called Chris, explained what happened. The officer, surprised at first, dismissed the car sent from the morgue and called for DPD technicians instead.

Few minutes later, Gavin and Connor where sitting in Gavin’s car, driving back to the precinct.

“We will have to wait for their analysis. Should tell us something more. If we’re lucky, we’ll get the killer’s DNA,” said Gavin, trying to sound as composed and professional as possible.

“I could have checked that,” Connor answered, looking through the window. “I-” He shook his head. “I’ve forgotten.” His LED was reflecting in the windowpane, still yellow. “I should have-”

“It’s… It’s okay.” Gavin kept his eyes on the road. “I wouldn’t want to see it.” He laughed nervously, tightened his grasp on the wheel.

“I shouldn’t be so sloppy, it’s just-”

“Shut up,” said Gavin, trying to change the conversation’s topic the only way he knew how. “They will tell us everything we need to know, enough about it. Now we follow the truck’s route.” He glanced at Connor, so noticeably distressed, Gavin had no idea how to deal with this.

“I’ve sent all the data I’ve collected to Hank,” said the android, once again forgetting he was supposed to try referring to Hank as Lieutenant Anderson when taking with other officers and detectives. “It should help our case.”

“Sure.” Gavin pretended not to care. “What I said before,” he started nervously, “about punching you…”

“What about it, Detective Reed?” Connor turned to the human, cocked his head slightly, his LED finally showing some blue.

“It’s not-” Gavin sighed. “I didn’t mean it, okay?”

“I know that,” said Connor calmly, looking at the nervous detective.

“Don't you fucking try to analyze me, you-“

“I don’t need to, Detective Reed. During the last few months, I’ve become aware... of the effect I have on some humans,” said Connor gently, then his eyes wandered along the road.

“Fuck you,” Gavin clenched his teeth, his face getting red again.

Connor decided to stop teasing the uncomfortable human, even though it seemed like he was really asking for it. The android just smiled instead, finally able to calm down, his LED clear blue.

 

=   =   =

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson sneezed. He took a deep breath, fixed his hair and knocked on a door. The house he was visiting was neat and elegant, the front lawn well-kept, evening sun illuminating white roof tiles.

A young woman opened the door, tall and skinny, blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin. She held the door half-opened, looking at the man cautiously.

“Sheila Easton?” asked Hank politely.

“Yes.” The woman nodded. “Who's asking?”

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson, DPD,” Hank answered, showing his badge. “I just want to ask you some questions,” he added, feeling uneasy seeing the woman’s pretty, clean face.

Sheila calmed down, even smiled.

“Please, come in.” She invited the lieutenant inside, showed him to the living room. Hank took off his coat, then sneezed again. He took a handkerchief from his pocket. “Shouldn't you be on a sick leave, Lieutenant?” asked Sheila, slightly surprised at the man’s health state.

“I am,” Hank answered.

The woman looked at him silently, then finally just shook her head in disbelief.

“A tea?” she offered.

“Yes, please.” Hank took a seat in the living room. Sheila joined him after a few minutes and handed him a cup of hot tea. Hank thanked her and then opened a picture on his tablet. He put it on a coffee table between him and Sheila. “Do you know this android?”

The woman took the tablet and looked at the picture of a young woman, an android, looking just like many others androids.

“Yes, I think I do,” she admitted. “From ads and articles, I mean,” she added quickly. “I've never had one and I don't think any of my friends or family had this model.” She put the tablet back on the table. “What model is it?”

“BL100.” Hank drank some tea, enjoying the warm liquid soothing his sore throat. “Her name was Kylene. She was found dead in Detroit this morning,” he added.

The woman sighed.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” she said calmly, “but I don't understand what it has to do with me. I moved out of Detroit a few months ago, haven’t been there since.”

Hank put down the tea and took his tablet. He opened another picture and hold the tablet for a moment, not sure if he should just show it to Sheila. It felt so surreal, looking at the picture Connor sent him this morning and at the woman sitting across the table.

“That was a picture of this model's default face and that's how Kylene looked, she had no modifications”, Hank explained slowly. Sheila nodded, not sure what the man was getting at. “I will now show you a picture taken after she was murdered.” Hank slowly put the tablet down on the table and moved it forward to the woman, rotating the screen.

This time Sheila didn't reach for the picture, she just froze, staring at the tablet, her eyes wide open.

The dead android’s hair was dyed pale pink, her face was covered in bruises and blood and that were the only differences.

“Oh my...” The woman covered her mouth with her hands. “Is this... real? Why are you showing me-”

“Please try to stay calm.” Hank leaned across the table. “Do you recognize this face, Ms. Easton?”

“Of course I do!” Sheila screamed, panic on her face. “It's me, isn't it? Back when I was dying my hair… Is it even legal? For an android to get modified to look exactly like a real person? Like me?!”

“No, it's not.” Hank shook his head and quickly powered down the tablet. “I am looking into the possibility that the android was not the murderer's real target,” he added, waiting for the woman to calm down. “Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?”

“Oh my God…” The woman’s eyes started to get watery. “Is this really happening-” she started, but got silent for a moment seeing the lieutenant’s focused and slightly impatient gaze. “Yes...” she added quietly. “My ex-boyfriend, Bryant Giles. I've left Detroit to run away from him…” She trembled at the thought. “He doesn't know where I am, I haven't even told my old friends yet. My parents helped me, I've got a new job here, I'm starting a new life.”

Hank nodded politely.

“Anyone else?”

“No, I don't think so.” Sheila shook his head. She looked at the tablet. It was powered down, but the woman still saw the picture in front of her frightened eyes. “God, it could be me, right? It almost was me... It’s…”

“It's not you, you are safe.” Hank finished his tea, grabbed his tablet and stood up. “Do you happen to have his picture or the last known address?”

Sheila sighed, calmed her nerves.

“No pictures, but I remember his address.” She stood up and looked for something to write on. “I don't know if he still lives there, but I would assume he does.” She gave a piece of paper to the lieutenant. Hank looked at the address. A not so pretty neighborhood in Detroit. “Please, just don't tell him anything about me.” Sheila asked, still visibly shaken. “If it was so easy for DPD to find me, then-”

“You have nothing to worry about.” Hank put the piece of paper in his pocket and gently touched the woman’s arm. “It was not that easy and this ex-boyfriend of yours wouldn't even know where to start”, he assured Sheila and started heading towards the hallway. “Thank you, this should help with the investigation.”

Sheila walked the lieutenant to the door, lost in her thoughts.

“This android,” she said, when Hank was already outside, door opened. “She had any family?”

“A roommate and some friends.”

The woman lowered her head.

“I'm so sorry,” she said sincerely. “Please find Bryant and lock him up.” She looked at Hank. “And find whoever did this to her, this red blood and stuff. It obviously wasn't Bryant, he knew nothing about androids. Or anything else, really.”

“That's the plan.” Hank smiled, just before he sneezed again. “Thank you for your help, Ms. Easton.”

 

=   =   =

 

The neighborhood’s streets were full of drunk people, loud with barking, music, and occasional shouting. They sky was clear, cold moonlight mixed with warm street lights brightened the area.

Detective Gavin Reed and Detective Connor were visiting a house after a house, asking people about the murdered android and any disturbing events that might have happened in the neighborhood lately. It was almost six o'clock.

“I just want this day to end.” Gavin sighed. “I can’t believe I’m spending my Friday evening knocking on some party junkie doors.”

“I can continue on my own, Detective Reed,” Connor offered, “I am not tired.”

“I am not tired!” Gavin shouted, almost offended. “Just bored. Still, that woman recognized the murdered girl. If we won’t find anything more useful today, I’ll follow that lead tomorrow,” he decided. “We find the owner of the android’s face, we find the murderer. Now let’s go check like two or three more houses and call it a day.”

Connor nodded. He approached another house and scanned the surroundings to determine whether it was safe. There was loud music playing in a building across the street, filling the area with a powerful beat. Gavin stopped just beside the android and knocked loudly on the door.

“DPD, open up!” he started. “We’re not here about drugs and shit, just asking some questions.”

They waited for a minute or two, finally a young man opened the door. Dressed in a grey tracksuit, a cigarette in his mouth, messy black hair with green highlights and a nervous stare. A TV was playing in the background.

“Have you seen this android?” asked Connor, showing a picture of a BL100 model.

“No?” The man dragged his cigarette. “I mean, maybe, in some commercials back in the day, but that's it. And even if I saw someone like her, how would I know it was _this_ android?”

“All androids look the same, is that what you are saying?” Connor smiled, clearly joking.

“But they really do!” The man cried out, not looking for any trouble with the police. “It’s not racist and shit to-“

“Have you seen this girl?” Gavin chimed in, too impatient to let this conversation continue any longer, even though he appreciated the tease. He held the picture of the dead android’s face. “Do you know her?”

“No-” The man raised his eyebrows. “Why would I?!” he asked anxiously.

“Doesn't sound very convincing,” Gavin turned to the android, “does it, Detective Connor?”

“He's lying,” Connor nodded, “Detective Reed.”

The man just started running. He ran across his living room, to the kitchen and the back door.

“Go right!” Gavin ordered, taking his gun out and starting the chase.

Connor sprinted along the house, jumped through some boxes scattered in the garden. He heard Detective Reed commanding the man to stop. He saw the man leap clumsily over the fence, so he picked up speed and followed just after him, jumping onto the street.

He saw Hank.

“No so fast, kid.” Lieutenant Anderson held the man at a gunpoint. “You are under arrest. Put your hands behind your head.”

“What for?!” The man cried out in an unbelieving tone, but stopped running, surrounded from all sides. Gavin was just jumping over the fence. “You'll find no red on me, motherfuckers, I’m clean!”

“You are a suspect in a murder of Kylene, a BL100 android,” Hank explained.

“The fuck?!” The man shook his head. “I have no fucking idea who that is!”

“Hank, you should be at home,” said Connor protectively, ignoring the suspect.

“Anderson!” Gavin approached the suspect from behind, his gun still aimed at his chest. “How the fuck did you get here?!”

Hank sighed and sneezed. They could still hear the loud beat filling the neighborhood, just muffled.

“Connor has sent me all your data and pictures this morning. I had some time, so I’ve worked the modified face angle and found the owner of the android’s new face,” he explained. “This douchebag here, Bryant Giles,” Hank pointed his gun at the man’s head, “is her abusive ex-boyfriend.”

“We were following the garbage truck’s route,” Connor explained their approach.

“Also a good idea.” Hank nodded.

“This is my arrest, Anderson.” Gavin frowned, now standing just behind the suspect.

“All yours.” Hank smiled and lowered his gun.

“I’ve murdered nobody, you motherfuckers!” Bryant started trying to get away when Gavin handcuffed him and grabbed his neck. “Fuck the police!”

“Yeah, dream on, dipshit.” Gavin dragged the suspect to his car.

Connor looked at Hank, at his red cheeks and his snotty nose.

“You should head home, Hank,” he said, getting closer to the human. “Should I go with you?”

“It’s okay. Finish this together with Reed, we don’t want him to kill the suspect before they reach the precinct.”

“Have you taken your medicine, Hank?” Connor touched the human’s warm cheek, looked into his eyes. “How do you feel?” he asked, worried.

“I did and I feel better,” Hank assured. “Stop,” he grabbed Connor’s slim hand, “someone might see…”

Connor took his hand away, his LED yellow for a second.

“As you wish,” he agreed in a colder voice. “I will accompany Detective Reed to the precinct and then go back home. Please take a warm shower and go to bed,” he asked, puppy-eyed. Hank nodded. “See you later, Lieutenant.”

Connor turned towards Gavin’s car parked nearby and walked to it slowly while Hank started his car and headed home.

“I don’t know any Kylene bitch, for fucks sake!” Bryant kept screaming when Connor entered Gavin’s car and sat down in the passenger’s seat.

“Just shut up already,” begged Gavin more and more annoyed with the suspect’s loud behavior. He started driving, looked at Connor. “You know I was going to check the modified face too, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Connor smiled politely. “You are a good detective, Detective Reed,” he added, remembering Officer Hockamp’s advice about complementing their colleague more. And it’s not like he had to lie or something, he really thought that.

The music got quieter and quieter, until they left the neighborhood. The suspect finally gave up as well and just sat silent in the back of the car, though still angry and confused.

“Gavin,” said Detective Reed finally, his voice rather quiet. “Just Gavin’s fine,” he added more firmly. He turned his face to Connor, swallowed his saliva. “Listen… I’m going to a bar or something once I lock him up, would you like-”

“I have to go home,” Connor replied good-naturedly, “so no, but thank you.” He hesitated for a moment. “ _Gavin._ ”

“Whatever.”

 

=   =   =

 

Saturday morning was sunny and quiet, so different from the last evening. Only few detectives were working today, the precinct was mostly empty, even Captain Fowler’s office was unoccupied.

Detective Gavin Reed entered the interrogation room. Bryant Giles was sitting there already, uncuffed, tapping his fingers on the desk.

“You’ve kept me here all night!” he started, angry and tired. “Let me go already, I didn’t do anything!”

“You are lucky,” said Gavin taking a seat across the table, “good cops are not here yet.”

“And you are what, a bad cop?” The suspect spat with contempt. “How's that lucky?”

“No, I'm a reasonable cop.” Gavin smiled and lied back on his chair. “I had to bring you here, but I know that you did nothing wrong. Now you just need to tell me what exactly happened if you want to get out of here,” he explained.

They spent next half an hour talking. Gavin was trying different approaches, learning more about his suspect and his personality. The suspect was distrustful at first, but he slowly got more comfortable, lowered his guard due to slight sleep deprivation and long, stressful conversation. It also helped that Detective Reed had no problem convincingly pretending to see androids as disposable machines, quickly finding a common ground with his suspect.

“Damn straight!” Bryant finally got more excited and even willing to talk. “Man destroys some shit he bought and suddenly there are cops everywhere! What the fuck is that about?!”

Gavin showed him the picture of a BL100 model.

“So this is the shit you destroyed?”

“This again? How would I know?” The suspect shrugged. “I don't care what it was.”

“If it wasn't about the android, then who was it about?” Gavin left the picture on the table and crossed his arms. “That bitch Sheila? It’s her, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, fuck that bitch!” Bryant shouted and punched the table. Gavin didn’t even flinch. “You understand me, Blue.” The suspect nodded. “But I didn't _really_ kill her, you can’t do anything.”

“I know you didn’t kill Sheila.” Gavin agreed. “The bitch disappeared, so you've found a way to make her pay for what she did. I would do the same,” he admitted clenching his teeth. “My fucking girlfriend cheated on me, can you imagine that? And I have no fucking idea where she is now, probably still sucking this asshole’s dick.”

Bryant grinned, now even more excited.

“You should teach her a lesson,” he advised with a smile. “I had to teach Sheila a lesson.”

“It must felt good, right?” Gavin nodded slowly. “To destroy a machine that looked at her? Basically kill her with no consequences… So you bought an android and had some fun?”

“I did.” Bryant admitted, still in a creepily good mood. “I had her for four days or so, put that bitch in her place. I was angry, man, that she left me. Disappeared without a word. Now I finally got some closure, you see?”

“Four days,” said Gavin, rather successfully hiding his growing disgust. “Not that long considering how expensive the shit is.”

“It was worth it,” said Bryant, remembering the fun he had. “She screamed louder than the real bitch did, put up more of a fight. And her pussy and ass were even better, I have no fucking idea how they do it, but, man, you have to try it if you haven’t already. I even fucked her after she broke down and it still felt great.”

“You can no longer buy that shit at a CyberLife store…” Gavin leaned across the table. He knew he had enough to close this case and be done with this piece of shit. But he wanted to get more.

“No, but I know a guy,” said Bryant, still euphoric from his confession and the memories it brought him.

“What guy?”

“Used to sell red ice, but now he's expanding his business, you see? When I told him about my problems with Sheila, he helped. I had to take a loan, but, man, so worth it. I feel I can finally move on, you understand?”

Lieutenant Hank Anderson frowned, trying to keep his cool. He was watching this interrogation from the very beginning, getting more upset with every passing minute.

“Detective Reed’s stress level is high even for him,” said Connor, turning his head to Hank. They were both standing behind the interrogation room’s one-way mirror. “I'm afraid he can hurt the suspect.”

“Not a suspect, a proven rapist and murderer.” Hank replied, his arms crossed. “Maybe we should let him.”

“You understand what this means for our case?” Connor asked. “It is possible that all our missing androids are-”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Hank shook his head. He leaned towards a microphone. “Reed, get the dealer's info and be done with this shit.”

“Who was that?” asked Bryant, shocked, looking around the room.

“Just some asshole that can’t keep his mouth shut.” Gavin frowned and gave the mirror the middle finger. “I've kept you long enough.” He stood up and rested his hands on the table, next to Bryant. “Give me this dealer's info, so I can teach my cheating girlfriend a lesson, will you?”

Bryant wondered for a moment. Gavin waited, not moving an inch.

“And then I'm free to go?” the man finally asked.

“I wouldn’t be able to keep you here for destroying a machine.” Gavin threw his hands up, technically telling the truth. He then put down a piece of paper and a pen.

Bryant scribbled a name and an address.

“Here you go, man.” He smiled. “I knew you would be reasonable.”

“We're done,” Gavin announced loudly. Connor called Tina and Lilah, they entered the interrogation room shorty after. “The officers will escort you to your cell.”

“What the fuck, man?!” Bryant started screaming when Officer Tina Chen handcuffed him and make him stood up. Officer Lilah Zalewski, Tina’s partner, held the door opened, her gun at the ready.

“And you better find a good lawyer, your trial’s going to be a real shitshow,” added Gavin on parting. “You know that half of the jury will be androids, right? You are so done, you piece of shit.” He grinned with satisfaction.

“Fuck you, you blue motherfucker! You fucking liar! I haven’t done anything-”

“Shut up and don’t make any sudden moves or I'll introduce you to my baton, understood?” said Tina, walking the man towards his cell.

“Fucking bitch.”

Lieutenant Hank Anderson left the interrogation room, Detective Connor followed just after him. They stopped in the hall, Gavin still standing there, thoughtful, following the officers and Bryant with his eyes.

“So you've got your murderer,” said Hank. “He'll get some sweet years.”

“And you've got your dealer.” Gavin handed the piece of paper over to Hank. “Android trafficking, huh? You’ve got yourselves quite a fucked up case.” He smiled. “I want in.”

“We will have to inform Ethan Vidas that Kylene is dead,” said Connor, his voice sorrowful. “I’ll just call the Missing Persons unit that was working on her case.” He decided after a moment, unwilling to personally communicate the news. “They should do that.”

“Ask them to keep the details to themselves,” Hank advised, trying not to sneeze.

Connor nodded. His LED got yellow for a second, his eyes blinked quickly.

“We’ve just received the results from Kylene’s tech autopsy,” he said, looking at the detectives. “They have DNA that should match Bryant Giles, but they’ve also found an unidentified symbol on some of her biocomponents, not present in any of our databases. I want to check it on the computer. Excuse me.” He quickly headed towards his desk.

Hank sighed, then he turned to Gavin. He stayed composed, but he really couldn’t wait to go home and cuddle with Connor. They both needed that.

“We will have to talk with this dealer,” Hank started, looking at Gavin, “ask him where he is getting his androids from and who the fuck is modifying them to look like real humans. Ask him if he knows our two missing androids too.” He couldn’t believe he was going to ask Detective Reed for help. He shook his head, chewed at his lip. “You wanna do that, undercover? We should get more that way than just by bringing him straight to the interrogation room.”

“So you are agreeing to bring me on board, Anderson?” Gavin grinned, enjoying the moment and Lieutenant Anderson’s apparent awkwardness. “Will you get this approved by Captain Fowler?”

“I will.” Hank nodded. “In the meantime, call the dealer and set up the meeting for tomorrow evening,” he ordered, Gavin agreed. “I also think it would be good to talk with someone at CyberLife first, but-”

“I see how you look, not the best idea to go there sneezing at CyberLife’s executives and clients.” Gavin laughed. “I’ll go. I’ve actually never been at their headquarters.”

“Well, thank you.” Hank blew his nose. “Take Connor, once he is done with this symbol, and ask CyberLife about it. I’ll call the captain.”

“Sure,” Gavin replied, having a quick look at Connor, sitting at his desk nearby.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson smiled and headed towards an empty conference room, ready to call the captain, apologize for interrupting his weekend off, and discuss their plan. He stopped for a moment, just before the glass door, when he finally realized why Gavin wanted to work on their case.

The promotion. His fucking promotion. Working a high profile case, android-related. Studying for a sergeant exam. Well, that explained it. Hank would have to be stupid to think there was any other reason.

Whatever. He entered the conference room, closed the door. Their case was only getting more and more complicated now and it was clear that Captain Fowler would agree to involve Gavin and conduct a short undercover operation. After all, the chief was waiting for some results.

Hank sat down, took his phone out. Detective Reed was far from his favorite person at the precinct, but he was good and good was what they needed now.

 

=   =   =

 

CyberLife tower looked way more inviting than Connor remembered. The guards were no longer dressed in light armor and carrying guns, the road to the main tower was surrounded by colorful billboards and recently planted trees. The spacious foyer also got a makeover, now incorporating more warm colors, more reception desks, comfortable waiting areas and some fountains. There was a gift shop, selling items like LED inspired jewelry, and one of the building’s many floors had a showroom that offered a huge variety of adult only items, for both androids and more adventurous humans.

There were clients from all over the States visiting, androids and humans, coming in for consultations, shopping or surgeries.

The android revolution and the new laws that followed hurt CyberLife in the beginning, but the corporation managed to change their product portfolio and branding quick enough to stay relevant in the changing market and still worth a fortune.

Detective Gavin Reed and Detective Connor were now sitting in Dr. Claudette Wyms' office. The view from there was amazing, an afternoon panorama of Detroit, pulsing with lights.

Dr. Wyms was the head of Modifications and Innovations department, working on new designs before revolution, now overseeing plastic surgeries and making of new products. She was a middle-aged, dark-skinned woman, wearing an expensive suit, her long hair braided in an elaborate bun. She was willing to cooperate, still slightly shocked after hearing about the police's findings.

“If what you are saying is true...” Claudette looked at the two men, her hands folded. “CyberLife wouldn't mind a legal competition, but that... that is unacceptable.” She shook her head. “And the modifications like this red blood killing the androids? Why would anyone-”

“We need your help to find those responsible,” said Connor politely. “The skills they seem to possess could be only learned here, at CyberLife.”

“Here's a warrant.” Gavin laid a piece of paper on the woman’s desk. “We're going to need a list of all Modifications and Innovations’ employees, current and former ones.”

“I would give you the list even without the warrant,” Claudette replied. Connor could see that she was almost telling the truth. “I'll ask my secretary to print everything, just a moment.” The woman typed something on her computer. “You are free to talk with the employees,” she added, “I will ask my teams to meet you in the cafeteria. Please just note that not many of them are working on Saturday afternoon, but you can come again next week if needed.”

“Thank you.” Connor nodded. “One last question, Dr. Wyms.” He projected a picture of the symbol found on the dead android’s body. A bold, red letter C, stylized to look almost like a circle, with a red dot inside it. “Have you ever seen this symbol anywhere or have any idea what it could mean?”

“No, I can't say I do.” Claudette squinted. “These are the people working on illegal modifications?”

“Yes, but please do not send your people after them,” Gavin crossed his arms, sprawled on his chair, “let us do our job.”

“In that case,” the woman smiled tactfully, “I am sure the board will want to...”, she looked for an appropriate word, “help the police. Let them, otherwise I cannot promise CyberLife won't launch their own investigation.”

“Of course,” Connor agreed, before Gavin could protest. “Please have the board members reach out to Captain Jeffery Fowler directly and discuss the possible cooperation.”

“I will.” The woman said, then looked at her printer. “Here are the lists.” She passed the printed and stapled files to the detectives. She wasn’t planning on giving them any digital data that could be easily distributed. “Current employees and everyone that ever worked here, skills and reasons for promotions and terminations listed.”

“Thanks,” Gavin took the papers, didn’t even complain about their format. He stood up, Connor followed his lead. They headed for the door.

“If you'll need anything else later, just call me.” Claudette offered, then gave her business cards to both Gavin and Connor. “I would ask you to keep me updated, but I’m sure the board will take care of that.” She smiled and opened the door. Gavin left the office, Connor was just behind him. “Detective Connor,” the woman added, before the android walked out. “I must say I truly regret we haven't managed to activate more RK800 models before revolution. You truly are a state-of-the-art model.” She smiled. “I'm glad to see you've found your place. If you ever need anything done at CyberLife, I'm sure we can arrange it free of charge.”

Connor grinned awkwardly in a response and thanked the woman. He and Gavin left the floor and spent some more time in the tower, talking with the employees and taking a quick look at the files. Finally, they left the building and headed to a large parking, where Gavin's car was. To all other visitors they looked just like any other clients, an android who wanted to have something changed or added, accompanied by his friend or a partner.

“Fuck me,” Gavin laughed on their way back to the parking lot, “she was so hitting on you.” He shook his head in disbelief. “It's like everyone is into androids now or what?”

“I don’t know, Gavin,” Connor replied, his brown eyes focused on the human’s face. “ _Are they?_ ” He cocked his head to the side.

Gavin didn't respond, just clenched his teeth, blushed a little and turned his head away. They got into the car and started leaving the parking lot, maneuvering between other cars.

“You know they don't want to help,” said Gavin, finally able to look at Connor again, “they are just afraid of competition, industrial espionage and public opinion. Gonna keep on being the beloved monopoly.”

“I am not interested in their motivations, as long as they can be useful and assist our investigation,” Connor answered firmly. “What those android traffickers are doing is not only illegal, it is also-”

“Fucked up,” Gavin agreed. “We will stop them.” He turned on the radio, an old rock song started playing. “It's just, the last time CyberLife wanted to help with a DPD investigation-”

“DPD got me.” Connor smiled. “I remember. It was the best thing that ever happened to me, Gavin,” he added. Detective Reed decided to stop complaining, it suddenly didn't feel right to continue attacking the idea of CyberLife's assistance. “And you've heard Dr. Wyms, there are no more RK800 models, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Good.” Gavin smiled. “One of you is enough,” he added playfully, to make sure Connor knew he was only joking. “I'll give you a ride home, you probably need to put Anderson to bed or something.”

“He's feeling way better, he will join us tomorrow,” Connor replied warmly. “It's only 7 o'clock,” he realized after a second, “I don't think Hank needs to go to bed that early-” He suddenly understood that Gavin was just teasing him. “Oh...”

Well, he didn't mind being seen as Hank's caretaker, even though that wasn't even close to who he really was. For a second, he almost wanted to tell Gavin the truth. Gavin, out of all people.

A song on the radio ended, a commercial started. It talked about a newly opened android bar, serving groundbreaking thirium-based, CyberLife-approved drinks that could make even an android drunk. They also offered something more ordinary for accompanying humans.

Connor listened to the commercial with a great interest, happy to change his train of thought.

“Would you like to go?” he asked.

“What, now?” Gavin raised his eyebrows. “Where?” he added, too surprised with the question to assume the android was talking about the commercial.

“I'd like to see what this is about and I know I shouldn't ask Hank to visit a bar,” Connor explained. “And you asked me to go to a bar with you yesterday.” He smiled and looked at Gavin with his puppy eyes. “How was it, by the way?”

“I've met with Chris and Keith, it was okay.” Gavin cleared his throat, focused on the road. “Give me the address,’ he ordered. Connor looked at him confused. “Of this android bar,” added Gavin nervously, “you can google it right now, can't you?”

“Yes, I can.” Connor’s LED got yellow for a moment. Then he reached for Gavin’s GPS, touched it gently. The device quickly showed them a route to the advertised bar, located in the city centre. “Thank you.” Connor smiled, not hiding his excitement. “I hope you will let me buy you a drink, Gavin, and pay for a cab back home.”

“Damn right I will,” said Gavin, grinning from ear to ear.

 

=   =   =

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was lying on a couch, watching TV, Sumo sleeping on a carpet nearby, hugging one of his toys. Hank was planning on going to bed in an hour or two, but he wanted to finish the movie first and wait for Connor to come home, so they could finally cuddle and wind down.

The movie's end credits rolled, when Hank heard the doorbell ringing. Ringing and ringing for way too long, meaning Connor was finally home.

“Took you long enough,” said Hank opening the door, smiling at the android. “Trouble at CyberLife or with Gavin?”

“No?” Connor replied, “It's all good,” he added, his voice cheerful, but confused.

“Connor, are you okay?” Hank got worried. He held the android by his arms, noticed how off-balance he felt. He looked him in the eyes. “You sound-”

“Yes?” Connor kind of confirmed that everything was okay. “I'm good.” He kept smiling and leaning against Hank. “Just- Not all my systems are working correctly, but it is intended- It will be over after a few hours-”

“Are you-” Hank shook his head. “I can't believe I'm saying this, Connor, but are you-”

“Drunk?” Connor grinned. Hank managed to get him to the living room. Sumo lazily opened his eyes, wagged his tail and then got back to sleep. “I'm supposed to be, but I don't have any baseline for comparison... I mean, I saw you once, so I guess that's close...”

“What happened?” asked Hank confused. “What did you drink? Come on, sit down.” He helped Connor sit down on the couch and quickly sat down next to him. The whole situation was so abstract, Hank had so many questions that he had no idea where to start and whether to be angry or worried.

“It's so clean and shiny...” Connor looked across the room, his face even brighter now.

“Yeah,” Hank scratched the back of his neck, “I've cleaned the place, took a shower and took my meds,” he said, eager to show Connor how responsible he was.

“Good, good.” Connor nodded proudly.

“Now,” Hank frowned, “tell me everything.”

He didn’t have to insist, Connor willingly described everything that happened after he and Gavin left CyberLife’s tower. He told Hank about various thirium-based drinks he tried, about the bar’s décor, music and other patrons, all that while laughing and gesturing a lot.

“So yeah,” Connor was almost done talking, his pattern of speech and choice of words so unusual for him. “Gavin will have to go find his car tomorrow. It was nice, I've met lots of new people and androids. Someone even asked me out. But I've told them I'm taken. It felt so nice, to say that, Hank. _I'm taken._ ”

Hank smiled, hoping that Gavin wasn’t there to hear that. He wouldn’t want the detective to get any ideas. He didn’t say anything though, just held Connor even closer.

“Should I tell you what happened at CyberLife as well?”, asked the android, cocking his head.

“No,” Hank replied. “This is a work free zone,” he noted. “We will have enough to talk about on Monday, after we get the dealer tomorrow evening.”

“Right, good.” Connor nodded. He moved and clumsily sat on Hank’s legs. “So kiss me.” He wrapped his arms around Hank and slightly opened his mouth, tempting Hank with his soft, drunk lips.

“I guess all these drinks made you horny?” Hank grinned, his hands touching Connor’s ass.

“Maybe.” The android bit his lip. “Or maybe that's just me, you know I cannot resist you, Hank.” They kissed, Connor still sitting on Hank, grinding against his thighs.

They stopped after a while, their mouths and tongues all warm and wet. Hank looked at Connor, smiled affectionately, but not willing to continue.

“I'm not in a mood, sorry,” he explained. “I don't feel like doing anything, just wanted to chill on the couch before bed,” he added, his hands resting on Connor’s slim waist. “Sorry, Connor, next-”

“Okay, so you don't have to do anything, Hank.” Connor cocked his head, not at all discouraged. “Just let me.” He slowly slid down the couch and kneeled on the floor between Hank’s knees. “I want to suck your dick.”

“You sure?” asked Hank, clearly aroused, but not wanting to take advantage of the drunk android. “It's not alcohol, or whatever it is, talking?”

“It's me talking?” Connor replied, slightly confused, mostly due to his not fully operational systems. “I want to hear you moan, Hank. I want to analyze every hard inch.” He started stripping Hank’s pants off him. “And you can just chill on the couch,” he added, his eyes and hands focused on Hank’s dick. He wanted to put it in his mouth, he wanted Hank to come inside him, he wanted to get the foreign fluid warning.

“Well then,” Hank decided to just let it happen, “be my guest.”

He moaned shortly after, feeling Connor’s wet tongue and warm mouth playing with his hardening cock. The android’s moves were tipsily and clumsy, which, to Hank’s surprise, looked and felt so hot, he got hard faster than usual, now fully aroused, even though he wasn’t in a mood just a moment ago.

Connor was working with his hands, fondling Hank’s balls, slipping a finger into his hole, enjoying all the stimuli he felt when touching and analyzing the moaning human. He loved his sensors to be overloaded during sex and it seemed that the spiked thirium alcohol made him feel everything even more intensely.

Hank grabbed Connor’s hair and kept the android’s head clutched between his thighs, his cock deep inside Connor’s throat. Hank didn’t move much, he let Connor do all the work. It felt so great, just sitting on the couch, enjoying the view and-

Hank groaned loudly and came inside Connor’s mouth, not letting him go until he swallowed every last drop, which Connor did willingly, his entire body overwhelmed with pleasure and information. His LED blinked yellow for a moment, his arms and knees shaking.

“You okay, Connor?”, asked Hank, touching the android’s soft cheeks, feeling his wet lips with his thumb.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Connor smiled, his LED blue again. “It’s just… so overwhelming, these drinks and now sex…” He closed his eyes and rested his head on Hank’s leg. “But, actually, I think I‘m even better than okay.”

“Good. Come here. I want to hug you,” said Hank, thinking of holding Connor in his arms ever since the interrogation they watched in the morning. “Promise me you won’t make it a habit.”

“Sucking your dick?” asked Connor innocently, nestling on the couch. “It’s too late to-”

“Drinking!”

“Oh… I promise.”

They hugged tightly, both happy, tired and in need of affection. They didn’t even make it to the bed before they felt asleep in each other’s arms.

 

=   =   =

 

Detective Gavin Reed came home tipsy and in a good mood. His mood would be even better, it he wasn’t coming home alone, but it’s not like it was something new to him. At least he had fun with Connor at the android’s bar, even if they only had beer and vodka for humans.

Gavin took off his shoes and his jacket and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some food. A carrot, an apple and a cucumber. He cut some small pieces and put them into a little bowl.

He turned on the light in the living room and walked to a big tank, a home of his sapphire winter white hamster. He put the bowl inside and knocked gently on a small house. The hamster stuck his nose out of his house and ran to the bowl soon after, ready to get his cheeks filled.

Gavin smiled. He adopted his hamster a few months ago and named him Blue, it was a police hamster after all. He gave him a gentle pat on his soft little back and headed to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Gavin was lying in his bed, wearing just his pajamas pants, his hair still wet after a shower, a laptop on his legs, a cup of water and some red ice on his bedside table.

He looked at his phone and shook his head. He somehow got phone numbers from four different androids willing to meet in private. Gavin smiled. They really weren’t so different after all. He was not going to call them anytime soon though. He daydreamed about having sex with Connor more often than he would like to admit, but somehow having sex with an android still seemed quite scary to him, especially with someone he didn’t even know. What if the android would malfunction during sex or something? Gavin decided to try to go for a willing human next time, it really was a high time he got laid and blow off some steam.

He looked at the red ice. He kept this one bag here for at least half a year now, testing his will every day and winning so far. He used to smoke, not often, but not just occasionally either. It helped him to relax after work, but it also made him angrier later. And he was a cop, wanting to get promoted, so it’s not like he could let himself give up to the temptation, no matter how invitingly the red glow looked tonight.

Gavin opened a new tab on his laptop, typed in an address of his favorite porn side, full of android videos. He didn’t try to look for anything with RK800 model, he tried few times in the past and the search always came up empty. No wonder, Connor was the only RK800 out there. He searched the AP700 category instead, a mainstream android Gavin considered to be most similar to Connor, even if this similarity was a bit far-fetched. Still, he thought it was a good thing that now, with androids being free, they were free to become porn stars as well.

He opened one of his favorite videos, the android getting fucked by four guys, both hands and all holes busy, sometimes taking more than one cock in his ass or mouth at once. Gavin liked the android’s LED going from blue to yellow to red till he powered down from sensory overload and had to be rebooted. This shit was hot as fuck and never failed to make him come. He sometimes wondered how Connor would take it, he was a state-of-the-art prototype after all.

Gavin, aroused and thirsty for pleasure, put his laptop on the bed next to him and slipped off his pants, his cock getting hard already.

 

=   =   =

 

Their car was parked a block away from the dealer’s house, police issued, equipped with some of the latest technology, but plain looking, like most of the cars parked in the area.

It was dark and it was snowing, a mesmerizing, peaceful Sunday evening. The air was chilly, the sky was clear, the cold moonlight was illuminating the streets.

Two more plain police cars were arriving into the area. Officers Roxane Hockamp and Keith Warner were going to park in an alley behind the house, while Officers Tina Chen and Lilah Zalewski were supposed to wait close to the nearest intersection with a main street.

Detective Ben Collins was sitting in the back seat, drinking a coffee he bought on his way here and looking at his tablet.

“It's been ages since I've been on an undercover mission.” He smiled, checking if his wireless headphones were working correctly. “I'm so excited.”

“You are here just because I sometimes can't say no, Ben,” said Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He was sitting in the driver's seat, looking and his friend through a mirror. “And just to observe.”

“I know and I appreciate that.” Ben nodded. “You can do only so much paperwork before you need a break.”

“All officers are on the positions,” Detective Connor chimed in, sitting next to Hank, his finger touching his working led.

“Now we wait.” Hank crossed his arms and focused on the conversation they were eavesdropping on.

Connor opened their suitcase and took out the papers they received from Dr. Wyms. He was going to start with the list of former employees, especially those fired for something controversial or promoted quickly. He wanted to try narrowing down the list of possible suspects capable of making modifications they saw on Kylene.

In the meantime, Detective Gavin Reed was sitting on a dark, soft couch. He looked across the room. It wasn't that bad, there were even some new gaming consoles and high end appliances, but still, the house was not a very inviting place, it was rather dark and messy.

The dealer, Łukasz Banaszak, going by Luke, brought two cold beers from the kitchen and gave one to the detective. He was a rather well-build man, slightly taller than Gavin and a few years younger. He was dressed in a ripped jeans and a black hoodie.

“I've never seen you here before, Dave,” said Luke, sitting down on the couch next to Gavin. He squinted down at the detective. “If we're going to do business, I need to know you are not a cop.”

Gavin offered him a smug smile and reached to his pocket. He took out a packet of red ice, clean and shiny. Taken from DPD evidence locker before this mission. His own small stash wasn't that good.

“Would a cop bring you something like that?” He threw the packet at the dealer.

“Man,” said Luke, admiring the gift, “this is the clearest red I've ever seen. Hate to admit it, but better even than what I sell.” He stood up, excited, and went to find his best pipes.

“Good thing I'm not here to buy red then.” Gavin smiled. He decided to quickly smoke a cigarette first, to calm down his nerves. It was not this short undercover meeting that was making him nervous, it was the red ice. It's been some time since he smoked it and now he wondered if he just wanted to use this mission as an excuse to smoke red again. He lighted the cigarette, the dealer didn’t seem to mind. “Word on the street is you can get me an android.”

“You heard right, my man,” said Luke, getting back to his guest, putting his pipes on the table. “Used to be humans, but now androids are more profitable.” He grinned and started to crush some of Gavin's red ice. “Lower risk, higher reward, you feel me? Funny how that goes. Now, put down this basic shit and smoke some red with me.”

Detective Ben Collins finished his coffee and leaned in to the front of the car.

“Do you think that Gavin is gay?” he asked, his tone completely neutral.

“What the fuck, Ben?!” Hank almost jumped.

“It is highly probable, in my opinion,” Connor answered.

“Connor!” Hank told the android off. “Is this shit something that your analysis can show or what?”

“With enough data, every human could figure it out.”

“I feel like I have enough data,” Ben agreed. Hank sighed. “For two years I've been trying to set him up with my daughter or Clarissa’s niece. They are smart and pretty girls. And nothing, he’s not interested! And I'm sure he's single, you cannot disagree with me on that.”

“Well, maybe,” Hank shook his head, “but why would you want to set anyone up with him? Dude's a major douchebag.”

“So were you, if we're being honest.” Ben smiled warmly.

“And what? People can change?” Hank laughed. “Just add some love and-”

“You've changed a lot since you've got Connor.”

“It's not-” Hank felt his face turning red. “It's not the same at all.”

“Even if it's not,” Ben replied, “it's not like I can buy him another Connor or something now. It’s time I try with Clarissa’s nephew.”

“Whatever, just shut up now.”

Connor, quietly listening to the detective’s conversation, just smiled at Ben, his smile affectionate and sincere. Ben returned the smile in an unspoken agreement.

Connor liked his good influence on Hank being acknowledged. It made him feel proud and fulfilled, it made him feel like a good boyfriend.

Łukasz Banaszak, sprawled on the couch, looked at the ceiling, his body and mind relaxed. The room was filling up with smoke.

“That's the shit, man,” he said blissfully. “Too bad I rarely smoke red, just on an occasion. You know, Dave, I got to sell it, not smoke it.” He looked at Gavin and smiled. “It's true what we say. Where the blood is blue, the ice is red...”

“And the money is green,” Gavin finished with a grin. He filled his lungs with red ice smoke. “How do I know your androids are legit?” he asked after a while. “If I'm going to spent my money I need to know I'm getting the best shit.”

“Man, they are so legit you won't be able to tell that they are not human. You can get yours customized however you want, legal or not. Though legal is boring, right, Dave? You wouldn't be coming to me if you wanted something boring, so let me hear you.”

“Buying even the most boring android wouldn't be legal now, though,” Gavin noted, exhaling the smoke. “The most idiotic law.”

“True, true,” the dealer nodded. “But thanks to the new laws, guys like me and you can make some real good money. CyberLife's dough is just waiting to be swooped up. Androids are now just like humans, but you can wipe out their memory, their past life or just reset them once in a while and repeat the fun. And you can always power them off when you are done for the day or they get annoying. Hard to do that with a human, right?”

“You don't have to tell me.”

“I just sell what people are buying.” The dealer shrugged. “So what are you buying?”

“There's this cop that's always messing with my shit.” Gavin frowned. “I'd love to teach him a lesson and not have all of DPD coming after me.” He took a picture out of his pocket. It was Detective Ben Collins, just 30 years younger. Gavin found it online. “Can you get this done for me?”

“Man,” Luke took the picture, “if you have the money, my employers can even get a real cop android modified. The realest experience money can buy and it's still just a machine.” He drew on the red ice. “It was so hard to work with humans, Dave, you know? I almost felt depressed selling them.”

“I feel you.” Gavin nodded empathetically. He enjoyed the smoke coming out of his mouth. “Your employers, who are they?”

“All I know and need to know is that they call themselves The Catalyst.” Luke shrugged. “They used to run by a different name back in the day, when they were all about red, humans and guns.”

“What name, maybe I've done some business with them,” Gavin asked, almost done with his pipe. His head felt light, but he knew it was going to hurt in the morning. “I was in gun's business few years back.”

“No idea, the cut is good, so I ask no questions.” The dealer put his empty pipe on the table. “Now, Dave, I'm gonna need a deposit.”

“Sure thing.” Gavin took out is wallet.

“Money is green, right?” Luke grinned. “I'm gonna get an exact price later, but nothing will get started without 5k up front, which should be about 20% of total price. I'm also gonna need a list of features you want. Like, red blood gives you that real feeling, you know, but the android will last only a week or so, no fucking idea why.”

“That's a nice sum up front.” Gavin started counting his cash. He was lucky they gave him more than enough for this mission. No one at the precinct had any idea how much exactly he would need to pay.

“Well,” the dealer moved towards the detective, touched his firm thigh, “I guess I could cover some of it if you want to pay me in some other way...”

Gavin’s heart skipped a bit. Fuck, he almost got angry at himself for not minding the offer. Well, it’s not like this quick thought was his fault, he was high and horny. And wearing a wire.

“How about we do it after I'm satisfied with my purchase?” He managed quite a confident smile.

“Deal.” Luke backed off. “Okay, so let's get the deposit sorted and I'll get started on getting your blue douchebag done.”

“5k up front, feel free to count it.” They exchanged the money.

“All good, my man,” said the dealer after a moment. He offered his hand. “Pleasure doing-”

In a blink of an eye, his hand got handcuffed, he was caught by the hoodie, the money taken away, his second hand handcuffed shortly after.

“You are under arrest.” Gavin held him firmly and started heading towards the door.

“C'mon man!” Luke protested. “What the fuck?! Dave! You smoked red with me! You fucking-”

“You have a right to shut up, dipshit!”

Few minutes later, Hank and Connor were standing next to Gavin in front of the dealer’s house. Gavin was smoking a cigarette, his hands shaking a bit.

“Roxy and Keith will escort him to the precinct.” Hank nodded towards the officers, who were putting the dealer in their car. “Good job.” He looked at Gavin. “We will interrogate him tomorrow, see what else he knows.”

“Remember when I've said I was excited?” said Ben, joining his colleagues. “I take that back, I'm going to have nightmares now.”

“Yeah…” Hank sighed. “Some sick fucks are really trafficking modified androids.” He hoped that maybe, just maybe, it was a one-time thing that happened with Kylene, not something organized.

“Androids are without a doubt easier to store and customize than humans,” said Connor, his LED yellow for a second. “We know very well that there were people who bought them just to abuse them when it was legal. It should be no surprise that this is continuing as a black market now.”

“Yeah, not a surprise,” Hank admitted in an angry and depressed tone.

“We need to find those fuckers, look into files about every fucking gang operating in Detroit during the last few years,” said Gavin, dumping his cigarette on the sidewalk, then stepping on it. “Human trafficking, red ice, guns-”

“It's Sunday evening, son.” Ben looked at Gavin caringly. “Go home and get some rest, let the red ice leave your system.”

“I'll look into all gang-related files in our database,” Connor offered. “I can analyze files faster than the three of you combined. I will see if anything matches The Catalyst profile.”

“I'll give you that.” Ben smiled. “I'm not working tomorrow, so see you all on Tuesday. Tina and Lilah will give me a ride home. Good luck with this dealer.” He patted Hank on the arm. “If you need my help next week, just let me know.”

“I'm surprised,” stated Connor, once their colleague left with the officers, “that Detective Collins left without trying to organize a date between Detective Reed and his wife's nephew.”

“What the fuck?!” Gavin raised his eyebrows.

“Connor, for fucks sake, shut up.” Hank facepalmed, too tired and angry to deal with this stupid shit.

“I knew that's what he's been doing!” Gavin yelled suddenly. “That motherfucker!”

“He means well.” Hank shrugged off. “Now let's get going,” he ordered. They headed to the car.

“It's a man this time,” Connor explained politely, “as Detective Collins started to think that you might be gay, Gavin. It took him long enough to come to this conclusion, didn't it?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” asked Gavin angrily, getting into the car.

Connor just winked and sat down next to Hank.

Gavin shook his head with a soft smile.

“Fuck you all,” he replied. Hank dropped him off at his home soon after. “See you tomorrow,” Gavin said on parting, slamming the car door. “I want to watch the interrogation.”

The streets were dark and empty, it stopped snowing. Hank and Connor kept driving in silence. They were both trying not to talk and think about the case. They decided few months ago that their home was a work-free zone. They would go crazy otherwise. And they were almost home.

“We're becoming friends, as I anticipated,” said Connor suddenly, a smile on his face.

“Friends, huh?” Hank shook his head. “And what if he becomes interested in you?” He started buying Ben’s theory and he knew better than anyone how attractive Connor was.

“I will have to tell him that I am with you, Hank.”

“Don't you dare. But try not to lead anyone on, I-”

“You are so hot, when you are jealous, Hank.” Connor laughed, his laugh warm and sincere.

“Oh yeah?” Hank felt his growing arousal. “I'll show you what happens when I get jealous once we get home,” he threatened, much to Connor’s excited dismay.


	3. A long walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic and leaving motivating comments under previous chapters!
> 
> Please be warned that this chapter contains mentions of pedophilia.

Officer Chris Miller submitted his pending paperwork, grabbed two donuts from the kitchen and headed to the exit, ready to join his partner waiting in their police car. Their Monday was starting nicely, no calls yet, just a regular patrol duty on a chilly and sunny morning.

“What the fuck…?” he whispered, stopping just before the exit. Dumbfounded, he looked at the android who entered the precinct.

Deciding that his eyes were just playing tricks on him, Chris shook his head and left the building.

The android entered the open space and rapidly scanned people sitting at their desks, without needing to scan one at a time.

The room got silent, all detectives and officers breathless, their eyes focused on the guest, some looking at him and then towards the kitchen.

“Lieutenant Hank Anderson?” The android approached the older man and offered his hand. “I am RK900, I work at CyberLife’s security department. I was sent here to assist your investigation. My assistance was already discussed and confirmed with Captain Jeffrey Fowler.”

Hank needed a moment to come round. Everyone was now looking at him, including the android, dressed in white and black, head held high, a polite smile on his perfect face.

“And to report everything to the board?” the lieutenant asked, trying to sound calm.

“That as well.” RK900 nodded. He lowered his hand, not bothered by the lack of a handshake. “I am also authorized to get you any information you might need from CyberLife right away, I am connected to all of CyberLife’s databases.”

“Good.” Hank crossed his arms and frowned, still staring at the android.

“Do you have any more questions, Lieutenant?” RK900 asked. “You look-”

“Of course I have!” Hank didn’t manage to act calm for too long. “Why the fuck do you look-”

He stopped, disturbed by Gavin’s loud voice.

“I am not the only one seeing this, am I?” Detective Gavin Reed dropped his cup, it shattered on the floor.

He just entered the open space, leaving the kitchen, where he and Connor were making some morning coffee. Connor stood just next to Gavin, a cup in his hand and his mouth opened.

“It’s just a fucking nightmare, right?” Gavin continued, staring at the new android.

RK900 left Hank’s desk and approached the other two detectives.

“Detective Gavin Reed. Nice to meet you. I am RK900.” He offered his hand, futilely once again. “I will assist your investigation.”

Gavin didn’t move, he just stared, coffee still spilled on the floor before him.

The android looked almost like Connor. Almost. There was something deeper in his harsh voice and colder in his grey eyes. It made Gavin’s body shiver and his cheeks red.

RK900 turned to Connor.

“RK800.” He smiled warmly, which looked almost unnatural on his cold, distinguished face. Connor returned the smile, even though his was quite shy and awkward. “I've heard good things about you, I am glad to be a part of your investigation.”

Connor nodded, not able to say anything, his hand clenched on the cup with Hank’s coffee.

“Detective Reed,” RK900 continued, now turned to the human, his voice slightly less pleasant, “I believe you should clean this up.” He looked slowly at the broken cup, then straight into Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin frowned, swallowed his saliva and hesitated for a second. Hank was ready to stand up and stop a fight, when Gavin got down slowly, picked up some shards and left the room without a word.

A silent moment passed, RK900 and Connor still standing next to the spilled coffee.

“He's not coming back is he?” said officer Roxane Hockamp, observing the situation from the beginning, just like most of the precinct. “Go for a mop, Keith.” She poked her partner. “Now!”

“Detective Reed-” RK900 started to raise his voice.

Roxane approached him immediately, smiling and nervous.

“We will take care of this,” she said, looking at Keith, who was bringing the mop from a closet.

“Thank you, officer Hockamp.” RK900 nodded. He looked across the room. “I believe you have cases to work on, detectives?”

Detectives and officers muttered and grumbled and finally everyone got back to their work.

RK900 walked up to Hank’s desk. Connor followed, he put the cup of coffee next to Hank and then sit down on his chair. Both he and Hank looked at the android standing next to them.

“CyberLife was supposed to destroy all inactive RK800 models,” Hank started, “Connor should be the only one-”

“He is,” the android answered politely. “I am a newer model, RK900, first and only in the series. I was created and activated shortly before the android laws were changed, so I was not destroyed.”

“So you both are the only Connors now?” Hank laughed and leaned back in his chair.

“I am not Connor,” the android corrected him. “RK900 is fine.”

“You don’t have a name?”

“I do. RK900.”

“A newer model?” Connor finally spoke, his LED blinking yellow for a second. “Created in case I had failed?”

“In case you had succeeded.”

“A newer model?” Connor repeated, nervous, carefully analyzing RK900’s body. “Like what, increased speed-”

“Increased speed, strength and stamina. Faster reactions, newer software and more durable components,” RK900 explained. “CyberLife was planning to stop production of RK800 models and proceed with a-” He stopped, looking for a suitable phrase.

“A better model?” Connor finished the sentence, his voice cold.

“I will check what happened to Detective Reed.” RK900 smiled in a response. “Please send me all your data in the meantime, I need to get up to speed.” He looked across the busy room. “Which desk is mine?”

Hank sighed.

“That one is free for the next two weeks.” He pointed at the desk behind him, the one adjacent to Detective Ben Collin’s desk. “Should be enough.”

“More than enough.”

Hank waited for the android to leave the open space. He thought that his old friend Ben was in for one hell of a surprise once he came to work on Tuesday.

“Are you okay, Connor?” Hank looked at the android, touched a warm cup of coffee Connor made for him.

“Yes-” Connor answered swiftly. “No.”

Hank smiled with love and concern.

“He might be a newer, better model, but I don't care,” he said, his voice firm and affectionate. “You are perfect the way you are, Connor, you hear me?”

“Thank you.” Connor’s face brightened. He wanted Hank to say something more, to add that he loved him, but he knew that Hank was not going to say it at the precinct. Still, he appreciated his support and felt a bit better already. “As long as he is helpful, I'll do my best to cooperate with him.”

Hank nodded in agreement. He also couldn’t help but notice that Conner looked so cute and vulnerable when he felt unsure and jealous.

RK900 entered the men’s bathroom and looked at Gavin, who was leaning against a sink, his face still wet.

“Detective Reed, you are taking quite a long bathroom break,” he said, calm but commanding. “All of us working on the Catalyst case should meet in a conference room as soon as possible and-”

“My breaks are none of your goddamn business.” Gavin turned his head, his teeth clenched. He took a deep breath, stood straight and slowly approached the android. “RK900, huh?” he asked, trying to sound indifferently. “So what, a better Connor?”

“You can put it that way, although I do not think RK800 appreciates the assessment.”

Gavin shook his head, crossed his arms.

“I just can’t believe CyberLife’s idea of helping _really is_ sending more Connors our way.”

“I'm not Connor.” The android clarified, almost annoyed at hearing this for the second time today. “We do not even look that alike. At least no more alike than you and that criminal locked up in a cell five look to me.”

Gavin frowned, visibly offended.

“Listen here,” he tried to shove the android, “you little shit-”

RK900 didn’t even blink, he just grabbed Gavin and pushed him against a wall like it was nothing, holding his wrists with one hand and resting the other hand on the back of Gavin’s head, making his cheek touch the cold bathroom wall.

“Please calm down, Detective Reed,” he asked politely. “If you are not able to calm down on your own, I can help you.”

“Just let me go,” Gavin clenched his fists and grounded his words out, “you plastic asshole.”

RK900 listened and released the detective.

Gavin stepped back, fixed his hair. He was pissed off, leering at the android for the entire time.

“Interesting,” said RK900, fixing his cuffs. “I've held many humans down, but it was always their stress level that rose, not their excitement. And here I thought you were all the same.”

 

=   =   =

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Detective Connor ate lunch outside of the precinct, in a quiet café they sometimes liked to visit. They talked and laughed, somehow managing not to think about their case and RK900 for a moment.

Detective Gavin Reed ate in the precinct’s kitchen, talking with officers Tina Chen and Lilah Zalewski about everything but RK900, even though the android was the only thing on his mind right now.

RK900 spent the lunch break at his desk, analyzing the case files sent to him by Connor, deciding what to make of them and what to share with his superiors. He compared DPD's findings with his data from CyberLife and prepared notes from a catch up meeting he and detectives had earlier in the day.

RK900 was also starting to like the busy precinct, it felt so much more vibrant than cold CyberLife offices. The place was simple yet interesting, just the way RK900 liked things to be.

After the lunch break, Hank headed towards the interrogation room. Gavin, Connor and RK900 joined him soon after, all of them entering the room behind a one-way mirror.

Gavin sat down on a chair and rested his elbows on a counter, the androids stood behind him. Gavin was not planning on turning around anytime soon.

Their bodies, their faces, their eyes. This was all too confusing, his mind was racing. He tried to focus on listening to the interrogation and trying to forget about the bathroom incident. Especially about how it felt to be pinned against a wall by RK900, who apparently had enough strength to just do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was sitting across the table from Łukasz “Luke” Banaszak, the dealer they apprehended yesterday.

“I want a lawyer”, said the dealer, his arms crossed.

“I have something even better.” Hank almost smiled. He put a sheet of paper on the table. “A deal, already signed by the DA,” he explained. “You tell us everything you know about the Catalyst and your clients and in return you get a new identity and a place to stay outside of Michigan. It is way more than you deserve, so I suggest you take it.”

“And if I won't sign it?”

Hank sighed. He wasn’t going to waste any time on this meaningless back-and-forth.

“Then you won't see the world outside of prison bars until you are even older than me. Your choice. Still want to call a lawyer?”

The dealer frowned, silent for a moment.

“I need a pen,” he said finally.

Once the deal was signed, the dealer started talking rather freely, so Hank quickly got him to confirm his involvement in selling kidnapped Kylene to Bryant Giles, Sheila Easton’s ex-boyfriend.

RK900 was standing in the back of the room, focused, observing both the interrogation and the other two detectives.

“I’ve compared your analysis of CyberLife’s employees data with my databases and-” he started, promptly interrupted.

“What was there to compare?” asked Gavin, turning his head to the android just for a second. “Dr. Wyms gave us everything she had about her employees. At least she said so.”

“Not everything” RK900 explained calmly. “We also track their personal life and, if they are no longer with CyberLife, their current employment.”

“Well now that’s just shitty.”

“But useful. You should be happy to know that Oscar Dubois, one of your three most probable suspects, did not start a new job after leaving CyberLife, yet he has just bought a new apartment in a city centre, paying with cash.”

“And the remaining two suspects?” Connor chimed in, interested in the new information.

“Saanvi Yadav joined a software company five weeks ago and is doing rather well, currently planning her honeymoon,” RK900 answered gladly. “Jason Palmer moved in with a friend to save money and start working on a new startup.”

“In that case, it makes sense to start with Oscar Dubois. Thank you.” Connor sounded grateful, but rather distanced. “We should bring him in for questioning, but under the pretext of needing a specialist to help us with an android-related investigation. We could explain that CyberLife advised he would be the best person to consult.”

“This should work.” RK900 nodded in agreement.

“And the gang angle?” asked Gavin. “Any old bangers that could now be working with the Catalyst?”

“Using just the DPD database, it is impossible to find people who might now run the Catalyst or work for them. We do not have enough information about this organization.” RK900 answered, his tone professional and unapologetic. “Nevertheless, I have copied all the DPD files to my memory, so I can browse them again as soon as the dealer says something useful.”

“Good idea,” Connor agreed. “I can do that as well, I would just need a minute.”

“I need thirty two seconds.”

Detective Gavin Reed just sat there silent, feeling rather awkward, probably for the first time in his life.

The dealer was still talking. Hank was sitting in his chair, composed and patient, his tablet in his hand.

“My buddy, Seba, he told me about this job,” Łukasz explained. “He always was a soldier, wore many different colors, and he knew about my sweet dealing skills. With red and with humans. He told me the money was better and the job easier. I agreed. He was right.”

“The Catalyst's soldier?” Hank asked. “His full name?”

“Sebastian Grzybowski,” said the dealer. “Wanna me write it down for you?” He grinned.

“You still in touch with him?” Hank continued, unaffected.

“Nah, someone from his old gang offed him, it was about a girl or something. Died too young, I tell you.”

RK900 closed his eyes for a second, then opened them and looked at the detectives.

“He was involved with three different gangs accordingly to DPD database, not counting the Catalyst,” he said. “Never found guilty of any serious crimes, but loved to cause troubles.”

“No loyalty then, just in for money and street cred,” Gavin answered. “And dead, so useless.”

Lieutenant Hank Anderson kept asking questions. He needed to get something substantial.

“So you get a new client, discuss what android they need and then what?”

“This crazy woman would meet with me once a month or so,” Łukasz explained. “She took orders and money, gave me my cut. With regular orders, I would then get the android, powered off and packed in a bag, and finalize the deal with the client myself. With special orders, like crazy expensive shit and requested by high-profile clients, she always took over after she met with me and got the details.”

“The woman,” Hank leaned across the table, “she has a name?”

“No fucking idea,” the dealer shook his head, “told me to call her Noel. White, rather muscular for a woman, long black hair. All I know is that I wasn't the only dealer working for them in Michigan, but the only one in Detroit. They try to keep a low profile.”

Hank couldn’t help but smile.

“And they almost succeeded but then your friend murdered Kylene and just threw her in the trash.”

“I don't care what my clients do with their androids as long as they pay.”

Hank frowned, feeling he was getting closer to both some useful information and losing his temper.

“And what else do they do?” he asked.

RK900 opened his eyes.

“No women with this name or a similar name are listed in DPD and CyberLife’s databases,” he notified the detectives, while the dealer was describing some of his latest orders.

“So she didn’t work for CyberLife and has no criminal record or known gang affiliations.” Gavin sighed. “Or the nickname is far from her real name and older nicknames. Great.”

“We could also-” Connor started.

“Analyze all available mug shots and CyberLife’s data to look for a woman matching the dealer’s description,” RK900 agreed, having thought of this approach already. “Done. There are nine women matching this description working at CyberLife and two on file in DPD database. I have just sent a request to CyberLife to question the listed employees, but I believe we will find nothing.” He looked at Connor. “I have sent you the files of the two women DPD has. You will notice that one of them is dead and one is currently in prison.”

Connor decided to just not respond and stop talking at all.

“Okay…” said Gavin, biting his lip, “so Anderson hasn't got anything useful yet.”

Lieutenant Hank Anderson slammed his fist on the table.

“I don't care about some lowlifes buying themselves perfect girlfriends to rape and fake policemen to beat!” he screamed, pretending really hard not to care. It was easy to be more intimidating when his blood was boiling. “You are not giving me anything useful! If you don't know anyone else at the Catalyst, I need to get some of those high profile clients or the fucking deal is off!”

“Dobrze, dobrze!” The dealer raised his hands, shocked at the detective’s aggressive behavior. “Jezu... I mean, okay, chill, old man,” he said, swallowing his saliva. “There was this one dude not so long ago. A politician, rich old dude, maybe even older than you. He wanted something really fucking expensive, so we only talked once. Not even talked, he had a list and some money ready and Noel took it over once we met to discuss new orders.”

“Who was it?”

“Like I said, some politician...” Łukasz repeated, not knowing anything else. Hank got visibly angry, ready to stand up. “Okay, okay! I saw him on TV, but I don't care, I don’t know politics, Jesus... Just show me some photos or whatever and I will recognize him.”

Hank took a deep breath, leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms.

“Connor,” he looked at the mirror, “please download photographs of all active politicians and come in,” he said, and then turned to the dealer. “And what was on his list?”

“He wanted a modified kid android.”

“Modified how?” Hank clenched his teeth. “To look like his dead kid or something?”

“Nah, that would be rather creepy.” Łukasz looked at Hank with disgust written on his face. “Just, you know, some missing stuff added. I have no fucking idea why CyberLife wasn't doing it in the first place. It's crazy money. And it's not like normal kid's don’t have it.”

“You mean sexual organs?” Hank felt his muscles get tight. “For a child android?”

“No raczej.” The dealer shrugged. “Yes,” he added quickly. “Sorry.” He didn’t mean to annoy the detective by not speaking English. He preferred the deal over prison. “That wasn't the most expensive part though. He wanted a new software as well, like a new personality for him or something. Make the kid always hungry for his cock and call him daddy and shit. Funny stuff. It wasn't the first time I've got a kid sexbot order, but it was the first one so creative. I gave the list and money to Noel, got my cut and that was it.”

Hank was silent for a moment, his face red and fists clenched.

Heavy silence was soon disturbed by the door being opened.

Connor entered the interrogation room, briefly touched Hank’s arm, as to reassure him, and stood next to the dealer. He raised his hand and projected a first photograph.

“Tell me once you see your client,” he ordered, his voice rather calm, but his LED flashing yellow.

RK900 was still standing behind Gavin, ignoring the interrogation for a second, observing the detective’s bent back and shaking hands instead.

“Detective Reed, are you okay?” he asked. “Your stress level-”

“Fuck off!” Gavin screamed and stood up, ready to storm off. “And don't you fucking dare come looking for me!” He banged the door on his way out.

RK900 didn’t even move.

“That's the guy.” The dealer pointed at a currently displayed photograph. “For sure.”

“Albert Williams.” Connor looked at Hank, then back at the dealer, leaning close to him. “And the android?” he asked, his LED showing glimpses of red. “Was it this one?” He displayed a picture of a YK600 model, named Jack, one of their missing androids. “Answer me!”

“How the fuck would I know?!” Łukasz tried to move away a bit. “But he didn't care about any face modifications and shit, if that helps.”

“No, not really-” Connor’s LED was now bright red. He leaned even closer to the dealer, his fist on the table, when he felt Hank’s hand on his arm.

“We're done here,” said Hank. “Let's go, Connor.” He headed towards the door, taking the android with him. “Enjoy your new life, you piece of shit.”

RK900 was already standing in the corridor.

“Where the fuck is Reed?” asked Hank, seeing the android on his own.

“Judging from his stress level, he is on a smoke break.” RK900 answered. “Should I go find him?”

Hank sighed. He realized he was still holding Connor’s arm, so he let go of it gently. He then glanced at the android and was relieved to see his LED was now yellow.

“No need, I'll do it.” He looked at RK900, still waiting for instructions. “I could use a smoke.”

“You don't smoke, Hank,” said Connor, rather concerned.

“Today I do,” the men answered sharply. “Spare me a lecture.” He left the androids.

Connor followed Hank with his eyes, then he turned to RK900.  

“Can you imagine?” he started, almost whispering. “Getting your entire personality rewritten? Memories erased? Turned into some sick fuck's toy?”

RK900 raised his eyebrows, caught off-guard by Connor’s choice of words. It was so strange to hear the older model swear, to see him so distraught.

“I would rather not,” he replied, still as steady as before the interrogation. “Please sent a warrant request for search of Albert Williams’ home.”

“I'm on it,” Connor replied, eager to focus on the case and not on his disturbing thoughts. He started heading towards his desk, ready to fill in the form and attach the newly recorded evidence. “Oscar Dubois can wait,” he said to RK900, “the child is probably still alive, we have to save him.”

“I agree. I have to go to CyberLife now and inform them about our recent findings. This is a delicate topic, they need to prepare.”

“Okay, sure.” Connor sat down on his chair. RK900 stopped next to his desk. Connor pretended not to notice, he opened the warrant request form and started typing.

“Was I over the line during the interrogation?” RK900 asked after a while, cocking his head a little. “I am under the impression that you do not appreciate my involvement. I want to help-”

“I do.” Connor replied, slightly upset. “Just-” he wanted to elaborate, but quickly changed his mind. “We don't have time for this right now.”

RK900 lowered his head.

“Some evening then?” he asked. “After work?”

“I'll think about it.”

Detective Gavin Reed was already smoking a second cigarette. The trash can standing next to him was suddenly looking so annoying and kickable. The thought was hard to resist.

“Care to share?” asked Hank, joining Gavin in the precinct’s back alley.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson thought it was rather funny. Here they were, two former android-haters, now all shook up by the dealer’s words. Androids and humans, Hank stopped seeing the difference long time ago already. To his surprise, it seemed that Detective Reed finally felt the same.

Gavin gave Hank a cigarette and a lighter.

“So when are we going to get this fucked up asshole?” he asked, exhaling the smoke.

“As soon as we have the warrant to search his house,” Hank answered, lighting his cigarette. “Can't give him any time to hide the kid or call his lawyers.”

“Shit's gonna hit the fan.” Gavin looked at the afternoon sky. “And it’s only Monday.”

Hank sighed, his voice resigned. “He's rich and influential, none of us will be able to deal with him and his lawyers. _And_ we need to offer him a deal to get closer to the Catalyst. Best we can do is get the kid back and learn more about this Noel woman.”

Gavin felt the smoke fill in his lungs. It was no red ice, but it was nice, relaxing.

“God, I hate this world.”

“You'll sit this one out, Reed.” Hank added, putting out his half-smoked cigarette. “Connor as well. I'll take RK and some officers.”

“Like you won't punch the shithead.” Gavin snorted. “You're probably more angry than me, considering-”

“I am,” Hank replied instantly, “so I'm not going to deal with you wanting to punch him as well,” he decided and headed back to the precinct. “Thanks for the smoke.”

“Don't get used to it,” said Gavin, finishing his second cigarette. “Next time buy your own.”

=   =   =

 

Deborah Williams kissed her husband on the cheek and left the house, ready to join other ladies living in the area for their weekly Tuesday morning jog.

Albert Williams ate his breakfast and took a shower. He had no work today, maybe just one meeting in the afternoon. He was never bothered to care about his schedule too much, that’s what his assistants were for.

Albert Williams put on one of his expensive and well-tailored suits and went downstairs, ready to spend some time in his secret little playroom.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson, RK900 and four uniformed police officers arrived at his house half an hour later.

Detective Gavin Reed was sitting in his chair, not working, phone in his hand and feet on his desk. He was staring at Captain Fowler's office, just like Connor, who stood just next to him. They could easily see the captain talking with Hank and RK900, who got back to the precinct just moments ago.

Connor wasn’t surprised that Hank had to talk with the captain first. He just really couldn’t help but stand there, stare and wait, not able to focus on anything else, impatient to find out if the raid was successful and the child saved.

The conversation wasn’t heated, it looked professional and friendly. Even RK900 seemed polite and involved.

“Finally”, said Gavin seeing that Hank and RK900 started leaving the office. He stood up and approached the older detective, Connor following just behind him.

“Conference room,” Hank ordered. They entered one of the empty conference rooms and set the glass walls to non-transparent.

“We've got the kid, he is alive,” said Hank sitting down. Connor smiled, heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. “It’s Jack, the same serial number.”

“That’s great,” Connor replied, overwhelmed with relief. “We’ve found him.”

Hank looked at him lovingly, happy to see the android in a better mood.

“Yeah,” he added, lowering his head, “but that's the only good news I have today.”

Gavin crossed his arms, already not liking what the older detective was going to say next. RK900 was sitting next to him, his back straight, his face unmoved.

“He's so fucked up we had to power him down.” Hank sighed, his hands shaking. “Tina is watching him now. I-” Hank shook his head. “I'd rather not discuss this further, it's not that relevant to the case.” He looked at RK900. “RK, we need CyberLife to help him as soon as possible. Undo the shit that was done to him. We also need to contact his caretaker, you have her info. They were planning on transferring the kid to an adult body, so maybe CyberLife can do that free of charge and just fucking burn the old one. Can you take care of that?”

“I can.” RK900 nodded. “It may take some time, but I am sure that CyberLife’s engineers will be able to help with the new body and fix or revert the software changes. I will also call the woman. I can go right now.”

“Please do, right after the meeting,” Hank agreed. “Take Tina with you, she will drive you and the kid to CyberLife and help you talk with the woman,” he added. “Just- Just don't wake him up.”

“That bad?” Gavin frowned, not sure if we really wanted to know.

Hank sighed, but RK900 decided to respond.

“The kid did not want us to help him,” he explained, his voice almost shaking. Gavin noticed this instantly, felt a strange shiver down his spine. “He just got excited that his daddy brought some friends so we could have more fun.”

“I'm so sorry, Hank.” Connor closed his eyes for a moment, hid his face in his hands. “But he is alive and CyberLife will help him,” he added, trying to reassure both Hank and himself.

“I can’t believe it,” Hank smiled faintly, “but I really want CyberLife’s help. Who would have thought? They just really don’t seem so bad now, all things considered.”

“It was fucking stupid to make plastic kids in the first place,” Gavin remarked, furious, still sprawled in his chair.

“As for Albert Williams,” Hank continued, not willing to keep talking about child androids, “he will cooperate, tell us everything he knows about the Catalyst and be our inside man as long as the investigation continues,” he explained. “The chief wants a big success story about a busted gang, not a political scandal.” Hank sighed, shook his head. “Actually, Jeffrey said the chief almost cared, but Williams is not running as his opponent _and…_ ” He glanced at RK900 _._

“CyberLife board insisted that this case is not made public,” RK900 explained, looking at Connor and Gavin. “And they have enough money to insist successfully,” he added. Gavin spat with contempt. RK900 cleared his throat. An unnecessary action for an android, but RK900 felt compelled to do it. “They don’t want everyone to know you can modify child androids like that,” he continued. “It would cause a country-wide scandal and it could give more people ideas. There is still about half a million child androids out there.”

“Maybe that’s better for everyone,” Connor whispered, his LED pale yellow.

“I just fucking wish this asshole was punished,” said Gavin, his fists clenched. “Did his wife know?”

“Now she does,” Hank answered. “An ugly divorce will have to suffice to punish him.” He didn’t sound too satisfied, but he was old enough to know his job was rarely satisfying. “Tomorrow I will talk with him and his lawyers. We will get more information and plan our next move,” he explained. Then he looked at Gavin, swallowed his saliva. “Reed, we will need you to go undercover again, as a high-profile client with an expensive child android order. Williams will act as your friend and put you in touch with this Noel,” he added and paused for a second. “Are you up for it?”

Gavin kept quiet for a moment. He thought that Hank would be far more convincing in this role, being old and ugly, but he knew better than to say it, especially that he was sure Hank wouldn’t be able to mentally handle this charade.

Gavin decided that he himself probably could, if he then smoked red ice for a week or something to help himself cool off.

“I’ll do it.”

“Great,” Hank nodded with relief. “Dismissed.”

They spent the rest of the day working on the case. Gavin filled in all their pending paperwork, taking a smoke break every half an hour or so. RK900 drove with Tina and Jack to CyberLife. He and Connor decided not to bring in Oscar Dubois for questioning yet. They didn’t want to risk compromising the upcoming undercover mission and alerting the Catalyst, if Dubois was really working for them.

Still, Connor spent the rest of his day on a stakeout, observing their suspect. He recorder Oscar Dubois and his family spending the Tuesday afternoon moving in to their new apartment. Not much else happened, apart from Connor seeing a black unregistered drone flying through the area. He took a picture of the drone and decided to ask Sara about it the next time he saw her. Connor was in no mood and position to get involved in a case regarding illegal drones flying in Detroit, but he decided it wouldn’t hurt to gather some data and pass it on to a proper department.

Hank stayed at the precinct and worked on getting approvals and funds for their new undercover mission. It was going to be more demanding and risky than a simple meeting with the dealer, so he needed to make sure everything was sewed up and foolproof. Hank hated the fact that they cut the deal with Albert Williams, but he hated what the Catalyst was doing even more. As if it wasn’t enough, the case made him think way to much about Cole and worrying about Connor.

 

=   =   =

 

Detective Ben Collins came to work early on Wednesday, just like his did every day. He was not working on Monday and on Tuesday he arrived when Hank and RK900 were at Albert Williams’ place. He ate lunch when Hank and RK90 got back, and was back at his desk only after RK900 left the precinct and headed to CyberLife.

No one bothered to tell Ben about their new consultant from CyberLife, so he was now sitting at his desk speechless, squinting, not sure if we was dreaming or if he somehow forgot that Connor had grey eyes, black and white android suit and always sat at the desk across from him.

“ _Who are you_?” he finally asked, not sure why no one else seemed to care.

“I am sorry,” RK900 raised his head. “I was too focused on the files and forgot to introduce myself, Detective Ben Collins. I am RK900, I work for CyberLife and I am currently helping with Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s investigation. I have started on Monday, when you were out of office.”

“Okay…” Ben kept staring at the android, now calmer, but still quite confused. “Has anyone told you that you look like our Connor?”

“No,” RK900 smiled in response, “it is the first time I hear it.”

Detective Gavin Reed was sitting in an empty interrogation room, cold coffee in one hand, his tablet on the table. He felt so useless today. Hank was at Albert Williams’ place, together with Fowler. Connor and RK900 kept going through their files and recordings, getting the case organized and looking for more clues. All Gavin could do now was to prepare himself for his undercover mission and that required thinking about his fake order and preparing to be able to talk about it with some fucking dipshit he would rather straight up murder.

He heard someone knock at the door.

“Are you okay, Gavin?” asked Connor, entering the interrogation room.

“No, not really, Connor.” Gavin frowned. “Are you?”

“Detective Adams told me she is going to need the interrogation room,” Connor explained. The door closed behind him. “I think she was too scared to ask you herself, so could you-”

Gavin stood up, dragging the chair loudly across the floor.

“Are you?” he asked again, looking at Connor.

“I’m okay.”

“It must be so nice, huh?” Gavin walked up to the android. “To be okay, to not care about all this fucked up shit going on-”

“Of course I care!” Connor answered, surprised by the detective’s hostile attitude. He quickly analyzed Gavin’s stress levels and concluded it was Gavin’s suppressed anger and weariness that was causing him to look for an unnecessary fight.

Well, that made two of them.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Gavin continued, poking Connor’s chest. “You’re alive, right? Yet even now you don’t feel any-”

Connor thought about how much he cried during the last two days and how tight Hank had to hold him before they went to bed. He thought about everything else he has ever felt, the good and the bad.

Of course Gavin didn’t know that, no one knew. Hank didn’t want anyone to know. Connor felt that he was so much more than people assumed. Hank made him see and feel so much more. But no one knew that, cause no one knew about him and Hank. About the most important part of his life, the part that made him feel alive.

Connor was getting more and more impatient with Hank wanting to keep their relationship secret. He now realized that Gavin’s ignorant accusation brought him really close to a tipping point.

“You don’t know shit, Gavin!” Connor screamed, his LED yellow, even showing some red. “Of course I feel!” He took a firm step forward, causing Gavin to back away. “I’ve felt fear, I’ve felt happiness, I was worried, I was excited! I know how it feels to care, to want, to love. I’ve felt anger, I’ve felt pity, I’ve felt pleasure so great it made me scream!” He got so close to Gavin that he made his back touch the wall. “I’ve felt it all!” Connor added, his voice shaking. “ _You_ just weren’t there to see it,” he clenched his fists. Gavin opened his mouth, took a shallow breath. “And you'll never be.”

“Connor…”

“Now leave the fucking room!” the android added and banged the door on his way out.

He got past Detective Adams and her suspect, both quite scared, and headed to the open space. He saw Hank sitting at his desk, still in his jacket, probably having just returned to the precinct. Connor quickly headed to the elevator, ready to exit the building and spent some time outside. He was sure that if he had stayed inside, he would just start a fight with Hank in the middle of the precinct.

And he thought that maybe Hank deserved it.

 

=   =   =

 

Detective Gavin Reed decided to spent his Wednesday evening at home. He had an awful day today, so now he didn't feel like leaving the bed anytime soon. He fed his hamster, took a shower, put on some sweats and a red shirt and just laid on his grey sheets, thinking about the android kid, the Catalyst, RK900 and his fight with Connor.

Gavin clenched his teeth, reached for a cigarette. He knew it was his fault they started arguing in the first place, but the android's words still hurt. They were getting closer lately and now Gavin felt that he completely fucked it all up.

He let the smoke fill in his lungs, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. The window was closed, but Gavin didn't care. He was so stressed out he was not sure if he should smoke red ice to relax and forget about the case or just jerk off till he was numb to help himself with the overwhelming frustration.

He decided it would be a good idea to do both.

He managed to find his old pipe and a new promising porn video when he heard his doorbell ring.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” asked Gavin when he opened the door and, to his surprise, saw RK900 standing there, bothering him for no reason, still dressed in his android uniform.

“I decided it would be a good idea to get to know the team better.” The android smiled politely, entering the house. “I wanted to ask if-”

“And send everything to CyberLife?” Gavin frowned. “No fucking way!” He tried to cover RK900's eyes but the android just grabbed Gavin's wrist and held his hand high between them.

“I am not recording,” he replied, his voice calm. “I work for them 8 hours a day and not an hour longer. I like to keep things simple.”

“How do I know you are not recording, huh?” Gavin wasn't going to back off that easily. “And let go of me!” He looked at RK900's pale hand, holding him with ease.

“I believe you just have to trust me,” the android replied, letting go of Gavin’s hand. He scanned the house. “You have an animal? he asked, some excitement in his voice, and approached the tank without waiting for a response. Blue came out of his house sniffing, RK900 patted him gently on his small head. “He is healthy, good job.”

“Why wouldn’t he be?” asked Gavin offended, his arms crossed. “I can take care of a hamster.”

“Then maybe you should get something bigger, a dog or a cat?” RK900 said, looking around. The house was clean and organized, but it felt a bit empty. “I have heard people like companions.”

“Yeah, sure,” Gavin nodded, “if you will take care of it. Now excuse me, I was planning to-”

“Smoke red ice?” RK900 cocked his head, looked at the detective with his cold grey eyes.

“Play a game or something... ” Gavin tried to answer, a bit perplexed.

“Then why is red ice and a pipe ready on your bedside table?” asked the android, like he was merely stating a fact.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin looked in the direction of his bedroom, that was clearly behind a wall. “Leave right now, you plastic asshole!” He tried to push RK900 away, but the android didn't seem to care, unmoved. He headed towards the bedroom. “Where the fuck you think you're going?!”

“You should be happy I do not report to DPD,” said RK900, collecting the red ice from the table. He had to use one hand to hold screaming Gavin away from him. “Nevertheless, this is going down the drain. This is for your own good, Detective Reed.”

“And why do you care?” asked Gavin finally giving up. He watched the red crystals get dumped in the toilet and flushed.

“Because I want this case solved, of course,” RK900 answered fixing his cuffs. They stood in the hallway between the bathroom and the bedroom. “Now, before I was interrupted, I wanted to ask if you would want to go to a police bar together?” he asked like nothing happened. “I know nothing about police customs, but I have heard that there is a place nearby the precinct where officers and detectives like to meet. I am buying.”

“Too scared to go alone?” Gavin grinned.

“I think it is the officers and detectives that are too scared of me,” RK900 replied. “And I am not looking for a small talk with new people, I would like to talk with you.” He almost smiled, his words making Gavin’s heart skip a bit. “Shall we go? We can use my car, I will drive you back home later.”

“You could just take Connor to this new android bar,” said Gavin, trying to sound dismissive. “It's pretty nice.”

“I will, thank you,” RK900 nodded. “But I decided to start with you, Detective Reed, as you seem to be the least intimidated by my presence,” he explained. “Interesting, considering you are the only one that actually knows I can overpower you with ease.”

“Well,” Gavin started, his cheeks red, “I don't scare easily.” He cleared his throat. “I'll put on some pants and we can go,” he added, quickly hiding in his bedroom and closing the door.

RK900 found Gavin Reed so absolutely fascinating. No one at CyberLife was like him, so hot-tempered, adorably aggressive and easily embarrassed. RK900 didn't know many other people or androids apart from his work colleagues and some couples that lived next to his apartment, so he really wanted to get to know Gavin better.

He also, for a reason he couldn't pinpoint, really liked Gavin’s face, the scar on his nose and his nice arms. He tried to reconstruct the rest of Gavin's body hiding under his clothes, but he quickly concluded the reconstruction was clearly an inferior experience in comparison with a more informative visual check.

Still, RK900 was not going to act on his thoughts and let himself become even more interested in the human. He always considered himself a professional and never tried to complicate simple things.

He liked the bar’s loud and dark atmosphere, he enjoyed talking with Detective Reed and buying him drinks. The more they talked, the more expressive and casual the human became. RK900 enjoyed hearing about Gavin’s older cases, getting more and more interested in police work, and he shared some stories from CyberLife in return.

“Once we had to escort an android couple who was found having sex in a CyberLife’s bathroom. They told me they saw humans doing it all the time on TV and didn't think it was inappropriate. After that, I have spent an entire evening watching TV, but I saw no such thing.”

“Yeah well, they were right,” said Gavin, enjoying his third drink. “Though it's either something that happens only on TV or my life really sucks.”

RK900 bit his lip, not sure how to respond. He checked the time.

“I should get going,” he stood up. “I have promised Tina I would check on this android child, so I want to visit CyberLife while someone’s is still working on him,” he explained.

“It’s almost eleven,” Gavin answered, looking at his watch, “they are still working there?”

“Someone is always working there and they made the child a priority. Finish your drink, I will give you a ride home,” said the android, ready to help Gavin put on his jacket.

“I'll stay,” the human answered. He didn’t feel like going home and spending yet another night alone in his bed. RK900 cocked his head. “I’ll take a cab, don’t worry, my car's at home.”

“Please do not drink too much and come to work on time tomorrow,” the android said and waited for a response, standing just next to Gavin.

“You expecting a promise?” Gavin grinned. RK900 just kept staring at him. “Okay, okay, I will. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Detective Reed.”

Gavin stayed at the table, finishing his drink. He took a deep breath, finally able to get his thoughts under control, without RK900 distracting him.

He thought about Connor. He was attracted to his looks, to his skills, to the way he sometimes talked and smiled. But, truth be told, Connor was always too soft for Gavin’s taste. Not that it was a deal breaker, it surely wasn’t, but…

But RK900 wasn’t soft at all, he was perfect.

Gavin couldn’t believe he was so quick to get attracted to this android. To his eyes, his voice, his style, his strength. It took months with Connor, months to stop hating him, months to start liking him, then months to start liking him more.

And now he needed only a day or two, hell, one look even. It felt weak, it felt desperate and Gavin hated that.

He didn’t want anyone to know, he didn’t want RK900 to know.

“Did Connor get a makeover or is my memory playing tricks on me?” Gavin heard a familiar voice asking. He looked up and saw Captain Allen joining him at the table. The man was wearing his SWAT gear, just without all the body armor. They weren’t close, but they knew each other a bit.

“You worked with Connor?” Gavin asked, enjoying the new company. It almost helped him to stop obsessing over RK900.

“Once,” Captain Allen replied. “It was a hostage situation and he did a great job as a negotiator.”

“Androids, always doing a great job.” Gavin shook his head and emptied is glass. “He wasn’t Connor but a newer model, RK900,” he explained. “Just one prototype activated during the revolution, they didn’t manage to produce more before the law changed.”

“An even newer model, huh?” Captain Allen raised his eyebrows. “Maybe he’d like to join my team.”

“ _Maybe._ ” Gavin frowned. “He works for CyberLife. He’s currently helping us with an android-related investigation.”

“A hard case?” Captain Allen noticed the detective’s nervousness.

“Hard and shitty.”

“I think I can help with that.” The captain smiled. He called the bartender. “Two whiskey shots, please,” he asked. “Actually, make it four.” He looked at Gavin. “Wouldn’t want to finish just after one round,” he added, his voice quite suggestive.

Gavin bit his lip. They got their shots.

“Right,” he replied, an awkward smile on his face. “The night’s just starting.”

“Indeed it is,” said Captain Allen, his eyes all over the detective.

Gavin wondered if this was really happening or if he was just imagining things, being so horny and frustrated.

He really wanted it to be happening.

“So how about we end it at your place, Captain?” he dared to ask.

 

=   =   =

 

He clenched his fists on soft warm sheets, bit a pillow and swallowed a moan. He felt his ass getting filled all the way in, pounded ruthlessly, even harder than usual. Firm hands held his hips high, his legs were shaking, his eyes were wet.

A silky tie was wrapped around his neck, tight, even too tight maybe, making it almost impossible to breathe. He felt the tie get pulled behind him without a warning, making him raise his head, making him choke, blue in the face.

He was overwhelmed by shivers and pleasure, a hard cock deep inside him, hickeys all over his body. He felt humiliated, he felt satisfied. Probably just what he needed right now.

“Are you close?” Connor asked, even though he knew very well Hank was close. He just wanted him to say it, he wanted him to ask to be allowed to come.

Connor was still so furious after his fight with Gavin earlier in the day and he partially blamed Hank for the fact that their friends and coworkers sometimes still saw him as a machine. He wanted the world to know that he feels. That he loves, that he is loved. That he is happy. All of this thoughts kind of made him want to fuck Hank really hard tonight, hard enough to make him a trembling mess. It seemed he was succeeding.

“Yes, I’m-” Hank managed to say between blissful gasps, when Connor loosened the tie for a moment, long enough just to let him get some air. “Can I-” Hank moaned, his whole body shaking. “Fuck, Connor, can I come?” He asked, ashamed, clenching his teeth. He felt the tie get tight again, rendering breathing impossible.

Connor really thought about stopping, he knew how angry and desperate it would make Hank behave. He found the image oddly satisfying. Still, the desire to let him finish took over.

“Please do.”

Hank came almost immediately, not able to make a sound, not able to move.

Connor decided to finish inside him, enjoying how dripping wet it made Hank’s gaping hole look.

Moments later they were laying on the bed, their bodies touching, their sheets wet, the tie on the floor. The room was dark, illuminated only by a small lamp standing on a bedside table next to them.

Connor’s LED blinked yellow.

“Can we tell everyone that we are together?” he asked, turning his head to Hank. “Have you thought about it?”

“I did,” Hank sighed, “but there are more pressing matters now, don’t you agree?”

“I know.” Connor nodded. “But we will solve the case sooner or later. Will we tell everyone then?”

Hank got up and sat on the bed. He felt too tired for this conversation.

“Can’t you really see how this would make me look?” he asked, aggravated. “Like a fucking creep!”

“I might look about 20 years younger than you, but that’s not even that controversial among humans,” Connor replied, his LED now all yellow. “I would also like to add that many people are in relationships with androids now-”

“That’s not it! At least not all of it.” Hank frowned. “You are also my subordinate, assigned to me as a partner. We work together! I should train you, I should support you, not fuck you! Fucking your younger partner with a lower rank, who was basically born yesterday and doesn’t know any better is one hell of an abuse of power!”

“But it's not like I-” the android tried to argue.

“Why do you care so much, Connor, huh? What difference does it make if everyone knows?!”

“You are asking _me_ that?! You are the one who cares way too fucking much about what others think and _of course_ it makes a difference!”

“Oh, fuck you, Connor!”

“No, Hank. _Fuck you_.” Connor stood up and reached out for some clothes, grabbing Hank’s DPD hoodie and some pants. “I’ll take Sumo for a walk,” he said, too angry to even look at Hank. “It’s rather late, so don’t wait for me, just go to sleep.”

Hank didn’t bother to respond, he just turned away and covered himself with their duvet.

Connor left the bedroom, got dressed, leashed Sumo and went outside, eager to walk the empty streets and calm down.

A doorbell woke Hank up. He looked at the clock, then at the bed. It was middle of the night and Connor was still not there. He was probably sleeping on the couch or not sleeping at all.

Hank put on a robe and left the bedroom to open the door.

“I’m sorry to bother you so late, Hank,” said a neighbor who lived across the street. “I’ve heard your dog barking right before your door,” she explained. Hank noticed she was holding Sumo’s leash. He looked at Sumo and noticed some red. He blinked, still half asleep. “I’m afraid he’s injured, he’s limping,” the neighbor added, sincerely worried.

“Where’s Connor?” Hank’s blood run cold.


	4. The Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in learning more about what happened between Gavin and Captain Allen last chapter, I wrote a one shot about that, Five-seveN. It is a standalone but also a bonus scene to this fic.
> 
> As for the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!

A spacious warehouse was rather dark, a night sky outside of small windows, only some of the ceiling lights were on. There were metal crates stacked up along the walls, some smaller boxes cluttering the area, lots of red rope and fake labels.

The warehouse doubled as a parking, three cars already there, two more just pulling in, tires screeching.

A woman with long black hair was driving one of the cars. She braked hard, jumped out of the car and looked at another woman, who was running towards her, alerted by the sound of car engines and painful screams. More people were exiting the cars, fighting with a resisting android.

“Nina, call José, we need him to stitch Bill,” the black-haired woman ordered, helping a wounded man out of the car. “Now!”

“You know he hates to be called at night, Noel…” Nina replied spitefully, a phone in her hand.

“I don't fucking care!” Noel looked at the woman, at her wounded partner, then at the android, partially tied up, but still putting up quite a fight with three other men. “This piece of plastic already killed Five and Vic-”

Everyone flinched at a sudden sound of a gunshot. The android just shot another one of them, managing to snatch away a gun from someone’s hand. Now, the remaining two men just jumped at him, angry and impatient, no longer trying to be careful.

“Fuck this!” Nina looked through her contacts, her hands shaking. “I'm calling Milton first, he's upstairs!”

Noel swore under her breath, flicked her hair over the shoulder and looked at her men, still fighting with the android. The one that was shot was already dead, lying on the warehouse floor, blood spreading everywhere.

“Gabe, Dutch, are you done playing with him?!” the woman yelled, going to the trunk of her car.

Bill, seriously wounded when they were capturing the android, was lying in the back of Noel’s car, moaning painfully. Two more men where in the trunk, dead, lying next to a bag with some guns and tasers.

“This motherfucker-” Gabe finally managed to successfully tie up the android, then, together with Dutch, they grabbed the android by his arms and forced him to kneel, still struggling to keep him in place.

Another man ran into the warehouse, looking quite different from the rest. He wore more casual clothes, not all black, had messy brown hair, glasses on his nose, a cigarette in his mouth, no gun, but a tablet in his hands instead.

“Where is he?!” he asked, looking at Nina. He needed just a second more to notice the pool of blood and Gabe and Dutch struggling with a tied up android. “Fuck...” He approached them quickly, pulling out a thin cable from his tablet. “Hold him!”

Connor looked up, still trying to get away, his pants soaking wet with blood, his hair disheveled, the DPD hoodie he borrowed from Hank all dirty and ruined. He was furious, he knew his abductors were the Catalyst and he wanted to kill them all, his LED glowing red. He was worried about Sumo, about Hank and even about himself.

The man dropped his cigarette into the blood spreading on the floor, then connected his cable to a port under the android’s LED, exposing some of the plastic hidden under his artificial skin.

“Oscar Dubois, it's you, isn't it?” Connor said, his teeth clenched, two men trying hard to hold his head in place. “Fuck you, you fucking-”

“Milton, what's taking so fucking long?!” Noel asked, returning from her car.

Oscar Dubois kept working on his tablet, wiping drops of sweat from his face. The android still struggled, earning a punch to the face from one of the men holding him.

“It's an advanced model,” Oscar explained, looking at the woman, “I can't simply-”

Connor screamed when Noel just tazed him without any warning, pressing the tazer hard against his thirium pump regulator. He immediately stopped resisting, electric shock running through his body, his limbs seizing up, biocomponents malfunctioning and recalibrating, vision obstructed by numerous errors and warnings. The LED turned off for a second, then came back flashing bright red.

“Here.” Noel smiled, looking at Oscar. His tablet, still connected to the android, smelled of burned plastic. “Take him upstairs,” the woman ordered.

Oscar just sighed, plugged off his fried tablet, threw it away and started dragging the stunned android across the warehouse floor. Connor could register everything that was happening, but he couldn’t force his body to keep fighting, still in shock, tied up and overwhelmed with errors.

Noel looked at Nina. “You called José?”

“Yes,” the woman answered, “he’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

Noel nodded and turned to her men.

“Help Bill, bury the rest and clean this shit up,” she said and then walked up to Oscar, not going to help him with the android, but just to talk. “You were right, huh”, she admitted with respect. “He knows you. They really are onto us. Good job. I’ll call the boss and ask him to come here tomorrow.” She kicked the android.

“Stop it!” Oscar frowned, getting close to an elevator. “He's worth a fortune. Go kick some dogs, kids or something.”

“Fuck you.” Noel almost kicked him as well. “And if you can’t power him off, then just make sure he doesn’t escape tonight and come back here early tomorrow.”

“I have to drive my son to school, then take care of some shopping, so best I can do tomorrow is 11,” Oscar answered casually, called the elevator. He lighted a cigarette and looked at the android, the first one he ever saw that he couldn’t power off and the first one that didn’t die because of Noel’s stupidity. The elevator’s door opened. “I’m gonna need a raise.”

“After this order everyone’s gonna get a raise.”

 

=   =   =

 

Captain Allen parked his car just in front of the precinct and looked at the building.

“Ever been there so early?” he asked, a subtle smile on his face.

Detective Gavin Reed, sitting in a passenger’s seat, looked at the clock displayed on the car's digital panel.

“I don't think I've ever started before eight,” he answered, yawning. “And it's not even seven… You do that every day?”

“No,” Captain Allen shook his head, his hands resting on the wheel, “but we have morning trainings on Thursdays. Sorry about that.” He looked at Gavin. “Good luck with the case.”

“Thanks.” Gavin got out of the car and grabbed the door to close it. “And…” he started, trying to sound confident, the door still opened. “Yeah, see you soon?”

Captain Allen answered after what seemed like an eternity to Gavin.

“See you soon.”

Gavin closed the car door and headed to the precinct. He thought he would feel way more tired after sleeping for just about four hours, but he actually felt more energized and ready to work than usual. He couldn't wait to enter the empty open space, to be there before every other detective for the first time in his life. He smiled at the thought of not having to wait in a line for his morning coffee. He looked up and saw RK900, as always dressed in his android uniform.

RK900 was close to the precinct’s main entrance when he noticed Gavin getting out of a car. He stopped, looked at the detective, then at the car, squinting.

Gavin approached the android, nervously adjusting his jacket and fixing his hair.

“Were you waiting for me?” he asked, some teasing in his voice.

“I have just arrived,” RK900 answered calmly, almost colder than usual. “You are here quite early, Detective Reed.” He checked Gavin out, from head to toe. “You are wearing the same clothes you did yesterday, yet a new perfume.”

“I've borrowed it,” Gavin muttered and started walking towards the entrance.

While androids couldn't smell the same way people did, RK900 could analyze and recognize every smell the moment it reached his sensors. He already had a whole chemical composition assigned to Gavin in his head and he liked it, so somehow the fact that it was different today, especially after they parted at a busy bar last night, made his biocomponents tense.

“From the same man that just drove you here?” RK900 continued, his tone not showing any emotions, though his blue LED blinked a few times. “You have spent the night at his place.” He deduced immediately. “Someone from the bar?”

Gavin was ready to argue and tell the android to mind his own business, but he was in such a good mood that he decided to tease him instead.

“How do you know it was a man, huh?” He smiled.

RK900 didn’t even blink or smirk.

“It's a men's perfume.”

Gavin frowned, entering the precinct, RK900 following just behind him.

“Well, look at mister wannabe detective here.” Gavin laughed, going through the hallway. “What I do after work is none of your business.” He felt RK900's eyes all over his face and body. The android’s gaze was rather uncomfortable but somehow almost made him blush. “Stop analyzing me, for fucks sake, it's not like you-”

“Can tell that you had rather satisfying sex last night?” RK900 cocked his head to the side, eyes fixed on Gavin's annoyed face.

“Just stop!” Gavin raised his hand ready to cover the android's eyes, but RK900 immediately grabbed him tight by his wrist, calm and unmoved.

“You should know by now that this is futile, Detective Reed,” he said coldly, but enjoying the feeling of warm human skin and soft hair under his fingers.

He caressed Gavin's wrist for a second and noticed some pale red marks on his skin. RK900 didn't need to use his analysis software to see that they came from handcuffs and he was pretty sure the detective wasn't arrested last night. His LED blinked yellow.

Gavin quickly took his hand away, angry and embarrassed. He didn't want RK900 to make any annoying comments or to know that he was into some kinky shit. Gavin was of course ready to deny everything and fight if needed.

But RK900 didn't even say anything, he just turned around and started walking in an opposite direction.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Gavin asked surprised.

“A bathroom break.”

“The fuck?” The detective raised his eyebrows. “Do you even have a dick?” He said the first thing that popped into his mind, without thinking.

Gavin did _a lot_ of research on the topic, but he never found anything interesting about RK models since they were never mass produced and sold commercially, and he never managed to ask Connor either. He couldn't believe he was somehow brave and stupid enough to ask RK900, an android he barely knew, while standing in the precinct’s hallway, but it happened.

The android stopped, Gavin gulped.

RK900 turned again and approached Gavin quickly, their faces now intimately close, Gavin having to look up, too stubborn and excited to move back.

“Of course I do,” RK900 answered, almost whispering. “And I am pretty sure, Detective Reed,” he added slowly, weighting every word, “that I can use it even better than the random guy you've spent the last night with.”

RK900 leaned back and didn't wait for the detective's reaction, he just left him in the hallway.

Gavin stood there for a moment, blushing and confused. Was RK900 only joking? Teasing him, making fun of him? Was he angry? Or _maybe_ , he was… jealous?

For a second, Gavin thought that maybe he should just follow RK900 to the bathroom, kiss him and see what happened. The last night almost gave him enough courage to actually do that. Almost.

Gavin swore and headed to his desk.

To his surprise, the open space was full and busy already. Ben was screaming at someone he was talking with on a phone, Anderson was discussing something with Fowler, their voices inaudible from behind the glass. There were detectives and officers everywhere, phones ringing, coffee and sandwiches being passed on, sounds of typing filling the air.

Gavin decided that maybe the clock in Captain Allen's car was not working properly or that, obviously, the only time he has ever arrived at work early, everyone else arrived even earlier. Just his luck.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked when he saw a woman sitting at his desk. Long red hair, casual clothes, phone in her hand, no uniform or at least a badge.

“I'm Ann Grover,” the woman raised her head, “Lilah's girlfriend.” She stood up, offered her hand to the detective. Gavin didn't even flinch. “Officer Lilah Zalewski?” Ann tried to clarify.

“I know who she is!” Gavin shouted. “That's my desk, so get out,” he said, quickly realizing that maybe he should be nicer to a fellow's officer partner. “Please,” he added.

Ann’s phone rang, its ringtone mixing with all the other sounds resonating in the building.

“Sorry.” The woman looked at Gavin, then started talking on her phone, slowly moving away from the desk. “Really? Yes, thank you, that's great. Yes, I'll be there right away.” She hung up and looked for Lieutenant Anderson, realizing he was still busy taking with the captain. She started heading towards the precinct's main entrance, typing a message on her phone.

Gavin sighed, sat down on his chair and logged into his computer. He started to feel tired and annoyed already, the open space too loud and too full for his taste.

“You're finally here, Gavin.” Officer Tina Chen approached him, putting a hot coffee on his desk.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin shook his head in disbelief, his patience running out. “It's barely seven, I'm usually here at nine and suddenly, for some reason, today-”

“You haven't heard?” Tina asked, shocked.

“About what...?” Gavin looked at her, a blank expression on his face.

Tina bit her lip.

“Connor is missing, Sumo is hurt,” she whispered, kind and worried. “Everyone is panicking. I've called you, I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson called you too. Ben as well...”

Gavin frowned and took his phone out of his back pocket.

“No one called me, I would-” he said checking the phone, his face getting pale all of sudden. “I...” He looked at Tina. “I put it on silent yesterday and forgot...” He scrolled through all the missed calls, swallowed his saliva, visibly ashamed. “Connor is missing…?” He asked after a while. Tina nodded. “I need to talk to Anderson.”

Gavin stood up from his desk and decided to wait next to Captain Fowler’s office. He saw RK900 finally coming back from his fake bathroom break and approach Tina. He said something, she smiled and hugged him, the android unmoved, just gently patting her on the back.

Gavin sighed, but he quickly realized it must have been some good news about the android kid, which brightened his mood a little.

Lieutenant Anderson left the captain’s office and looked around the open space. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was messy, his clothes not ironed, barely matching.

“RK, come here,” he asked and then checked his phone, a weak smile appearing on his face. RK900 approached the lieutenant. “It seems that Connor was taken by the Catalyst,” Hank explained, his voice shaking. “Ben will tell you everything you need to know and then we need you to go through all available recordings from last night. You can also report this CyberLife, whatever. We need all the help we can get.”

RK nodded.

“I can get a footage from all CyberLife’s drones flying over Detroit and analyze it together with the footage you have,” he said, his voice steady, but his LED yellow. “I will need at least 6 hours to go through all of this.”

Hank sighed. Gavin was standing close to them, silent, arms crossed, still coming to terms with what happened.

“Well, no one can do it faster than you so get to it,” Hank decided. RK900 nodded and headed to his desk. “RK, one more thing,” Hank added, looking at the floor. “Can you... somehow... can you feel if he is okay? You being the same model and-”

“We do not possess this kind of connection,” RK900 answered truthfully. “But I do know he is okay. Connor is the second most advanced android model in the world, if they took him, it will take them weeks to rewrite or modify him.”

Hank frowned.

“But they just need to take out his thirium pump or something to easily kill him.”

RK900 stared at the lieutenant with a blank expression, not sure if he should agree, lie or just stay silent. His LED got red for a second when he analyzed the worst case scenario. He realized he would hate it if Connor, or anyone else here, got hurt or killed.

“They won't do that,” Gavin chimed in. “Get to work.” He looked at RK900 and waited till the android left them alone. “Anderson, I'm so-” Gavin started nervously.

“Save it,” Hank shook his head, “you're allowed to have a life.”

Gavin sighed and scratched the back of his head.

“Thank you for calling me though. We will find him and destroy these motherfuckers,” he said, looking around nervously. “How's Sumo?”

Hank smiled. A weak smile, but a hopeful one.

“Sumo was with Connor when they were attacked,” Hank answered, trying not to think about the fight he and Connor had just before he was taken. “When I called everyone last night, Lilah was so kind to ask her girlfriend to take Sumo to a vet. Now she came by to bring us some food and it seems that Sumo is going to be okay,” he added, looking at his phone. “Lilah, Chris and other officers are still canvassing the area, looking for witnesses or anything really.”

Gavin realized that Hank was here all night, many detectives and officers as well, working tirelessly in the field or at their desks, everyone focused on finding Connor. Well, Connor was one of them. No one was going home till they at least got some strong leads.

“Good.” Gavin nodded. He decided not to go home anytime soon either. “Both of them redheads. I didn’t even know she had a girlfriend,” he added, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Me neither,” Hank admitted. “I guess we don’t really know much about each other here,” he added in a sad voice and then got back to his desk.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell everyone how much Connor meant to him, how much he…

How much he loved him.

Gavin also got back to his desk, thinking about lieutenant’s words. He looked at Ben, still making phone calls, and RK900, with his cold eyes focused on the screen with recordings playing so fast it almost made Gavin’s head hurt.

Gavin sighed and opened their case files, trying to think of a good course of action.

 

=   =   =

 

The room was small, clean and white, shelves full of red binders, sunlight coming in through half-drawn blinds. There was a glass desk standing just next to the window and lots of different electronic devices and monitors placed next to a metal table.

Connor was lying tied up on this table, his neck, wrists, torso and legs bound by multiple strong restraints. His LED was bright red, blinking once in a while. He was trying to free himself all night, but in the morning he finally accepted that there was nothing he could do, the table being too heavy, the restraints too strong and lying on the back gave him no point useful fulcrum. There was no point in further straining his body and biocomponents.

He also tried to contact Hank or anyone at the DPD, but all frequencies were being jammed, just like in the warehouse. It wasn't surprising, of course a gang dealing with androids, police ones included, would take all necessary precautions.

Connor looked at the time in his HUD. Thursday, 11:14 AM. He wished he could have just spent the last night powered off, he got so used to it living with Hank, he actually liked to rest and let his programs organize everything in the background, leaving him fresher and ready to acquire new information a next day. Maybe it would help him to feel less tense now. However, there was no way he would let himself even close his eyes here.

So he spent the last night fully awake, struggling and worrying.

There were some cables connecting Connor to the monitors standing next to the table, plugged in into his head, neck and arms. One of the monitors displayed his HUD, others were showing various data about his biocomponents and functions. Connor was dressed only in his pants, Hank's DPD hoodie nowhere to be found. He still had all of his artificial skin on, torn in the places where his insides were exposed and connected to the cables. He was not going to make life easier for the Catalyst and deactivate his skin, even if it meant parts of it got destroyed when Oscar was connecting everything last night.

The door opened, a man in a red shirt and brown trousers came into the room, carrying a tablet and a small toolbox, filling the air with cigarette smoke.

The android frowned and flinched nervously.

“Connor, right?” the man asked, plugging off one of the cables from a monitor and plugging it into his tablet. Connor blinked, an unpleasant electric current running through his head. “The only not destroyed RK800 model. And you know me already.” The man smiled, put his cigarette in an ashtray lying on the desk.

“Oscar Dubois. You go by Milton?” Connor asked, recording everything.

“Well, no one here is using their real names.” The man shrugged. “My mother was born in Milton. I've never been there though.”

“These black drones...”

Milton nodded. He kept working on his tablet, more and more frustrated.

“The boss had an eye on you for some time,” he said, not even looking at the android. “There are clients in the Middle East that will pay some crazy money for a spy, assassin and detective android that can be modified to blend in everywhere. Your model can do it all and some more. We just need to get rid of your memory and personality. The client will decide the rest.”

“Please, don't-” Connor moved nervously, restrains keeping him in place. He knew it was not easy to bypass his security systems and rewrite his software, but it wasn’t impossible and the mere thought of such fate scared him more than death.

“Well, I am not going to do it now.” Milton shook his head. “We need your memory first. DPD got interested in us, that's why you are here, even before we have a buyer. Now give me an access to all your data.” He looked at the android, moving closer to the table. “I'm not going to ask twice.”

Connor realized that Oscar Dubois, a modifications specialist, not a programmer after all, would need weeks to get the data he needed from him. And he couldn’t destroy or kill him either.

Connor smirked.

“I'm not some former domestic help or a sex bot,” he said as meanly as he could, “you couldn’t even power me off or deactivate my skin, so good luck accessing anything at all.”

Milton frowned. He put down his tablet and lighted a new cigarette.

“Yeah, you're right.” He admitted after a while, visibly offended. “It would take time and I don't have too much of it right now. You’re all alive now, though, aren’t you?” He asked, putting down his cigarette, his voice cold but his eyes glowing. “Then I guess I can just reason with you, as I would do with a human.”

He took a knife from his toolbox, came up to Connor and in one precise move cut the artificial skin just below his sternum area. The android gasped, clenched his fists. Milton knew after the last night that there was no point in trying to forcibly deactivate the android’s skin or ask him to do it. So he just cut it without saying a word and then used the knife to pry his protective panel open, baring the android’s insides, exposing his thirium pump regulator.

Then he simply tore it out.

Connor gasped, his vision going blurry, his biocomponents entering a power save mode, trying to maximize the time until shutdown, his thirium pump beating irregularly, recording and other less necessary functions stopping completely.

Connor panicked, moving frantically, having no way to get free from his restraints, but his survival instinct still making him try. He saw the timer counting down, in his peripheral vision he saw Milton calmly looking at a monitor. He tried to call Hank but he couldn't hear if it worked. He felt some of his biocomponents shutting down, errors and warnings covering his HUD, his insides exposed, skin torn, thirium leaking through a hole where the regulator should be.

The timer showed 10 seconds to shutdown and a tear run down Connor's cheek. Now he couldn't even feel it, his skin sensitivity disabled completely to save energy. Connor moaned weakly. The only time he ever experienced the imminent shutdown happened a long time ago at the Stratford Tower and he never felt more scared for his life or desperate for Hank's help than he did then. Until now.

Milton put the regulator back inside with 7 seconds left on the shutdown timer.

“Can't really do that with humans,” he said. Connor was panting, still panicked, his functions stabilizing slowly, not able to talk. “Or at CyberLife. Here they pay you more and let you do more.”

He waited a minute or so for Connor to get more comfortable and then he tore the regulator out again.

Connor's LED was flashing red, his eyes wide open, his back arched, fists clenched. He felt so hopeless. He knew Milton couldn't kill him and he tried to hang onto this thought, even though it didn't make him less scared or desperate. He thanked his programing for disabling skin sensitivity, otherwise he was sure he would experience real pain. It felt close to it already.

“I've heard it feels like... dying?” Milton said when he put the regulator back inside Connor's body. Connor gasped, like he desperately needed air. His whole body was shaking, his HUD going crazy, his programs starting to malfunction. He could no longer record or talk, he needed more time to stabilize first. “Maybe even worse cause you can feel it for hours to end.” Milton grabbed the thirium pump and looked at the android, enjoying the panic in his big brown eyes.

“Please-” Connor struggled to whisper, his voice robotic.

“Three times a charm?” Milton took the regulator out and held it over Connor's face. Thirium leaking from the regulator run down Milton's hand and arm and dripped down on Connor's cheek.

Milton put the regulator inside with 5 seconds left on the timer.

“Will you give me the access now?” he asked politely. He lighted a cigarette, his hand still dripping blue.

Connor clenched his teeth, trembling and crying, tears mixing with thirium. His insides were still exposed, his artificial skin also wet with thirium, the pump regulator trying to stabilize itself and the pump.

“Fuck you...” Connor managed to say, his whole body weak from struggling, panicking and entering the power save mode.

Milton finished the cigarette and sighed.

“Maybe you'll change your mind after few more times.” He placed his hand on the regulator and looked at Connor's trembling chest, watery eyes, half-open mouth and a red LED. “Damn if this doesn't look good.” He smiled awfully. “No wonder we have so many clients.”

Milton's phone rang about ten minutes later, just when he was taking a break to make sure the android got stable and properly working again.

“Boss,” he answered the phone. “Yes, I'm working on it.” He leaned on the table, started caressing Connor's insides running his fingers across his regulator and other exposed biocomponents. Connor kept flinching, his body tense, his eyes burning with hatred. “Yes, that's the best one we ever had. State-of-the-art for sure.” Milton smiled. “Though it makes getting information hard. Okay, sure. Right away, boss.” He put the phone in his pocket and looked at the android. “I'm going on a lunch. After that the boss will want to see you, so please wait here like a good android you are, okay?” He double checked the restrains and readings on the monitors and patted Connor on a cheek on his way out.

 

=   =   =

 

Thursday was slowly coming to an end, dark and chilly outside, all lights turned on at the precinct. The open space became less crowded, many detectives decided to continue to work from home and officers were still on the streets, taking short breaks to nap in their cars and then continuing knocking on doors and looking for something useful.

RK900 managed to find a footage of two black cars seen by some witnesses at the time of Connor's disappearance. Using data from CyberLife drones, he tracked them all the way to a gas station on the other side of Detroit, where one of the cars stopped for a moment, a woman buying something at the station in a hurry.

Both Łukasz Banaszak and Albert Williams confirmed that this woman was most probably Noel. Everyone at the DPD was relieved that they were at least on the right track with going after the Catalyst and assuming it was them who took Connor, even if the idea itself was rather frightening, considering the Catalyst's track record.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson managed to finalize the deal with Albert Williams and had him schedule a meeting between Gavin and Noel for Saturday afternoon.

Gavin accepted the news quite easily, eager to do something actually useful instead of just going through the officer's findings and getting more and more annoyed with their lack of progress.

He even sat down with Williams, somehow managing to stay professional, and, accompanied by the man's lawyers, leaned more about him and his life to be able to convincingly pose as his friend. They also talked more about Noel, androids and the Catalyst in general, Williams really willing to cooperate in exchange for his crimes being swept under the rug.

To Gavin's relief, his role was changed a little. Since their priority was now to find out where the Catalyst was keeping Connor, he was going to look for a more advanced android, no longer just a modified child. Gavin wasn't going to complain, even though he didn't like the higher stakes of this undercover mission, now with Connor's life on the line.

After some more time, even Gavin left the precinct, too tired to continue without getting at least some sleep. RK900 left a bit earlier, without even saying goodbye. Gavin tired not to care.

Lieutenant Anderson was now sitting in Captain's Fowler's office. It was quiet there, calming.

Hank sighed, exhausted and anxious, needing a friend, needing to get something out of his system.

“Two officers will escort you home and stay there with you,” said Jeffrey, shutting down his computer. “The Catalyst took Connor because he's an android and they sell androids, but we cannot take any risks now, especially since they are stupid enough to go after police,” he explained. Hank didn't object, just nodded. “Now go get some sleep, you look like a ghost.”

“I'll try.” Hank sighed, not willing to stand up yet. “Jeffrey,” he said, keeping his head down for a moment, “I feel like telling you something. I really have to. But it doesn't leave this office.”

Captain Fowler, took a deep breath and then leaned on his desk, his expression kind.

“I'm all ears, Hank.”

“Connor...” Hank gulped, not sure if saying anything was a good idea, but he was not going to back off now. “Connor is not my partner,” he admitted. Jeffrey listened. “I mean, he is, of course, but that’s not all of it.”

“I know you live together even though DPD pays you both enough to live on your own.” Jeffrey smiled, trying to show Hank that he really could trust him.

“Well, yeah, it seems he likes living with me.” Hank shrugged. He then paused for a moment, but finally found the courage to continue. “And I like living with him,” he added, his voice warm. “Jeffrey, we are… Are you really gonna make me say that?”

“We’ve known each other forever, Hank. It’s not like I don’t know you're bi and I'm also not blind.” Jeffrey laughed politely, showing his hand. Hank sighed with relief. This was going way better than he expected. He actually hoped Jeffrey would have guessed it already. “I didn't want to assume, I decided you'll tell me when you feel like it. I just didn't think that Connor would have to get kidnapped first,” he added, support and compassion in his voice.

Hank lowered his head, scratched his head.

“Yeah, I've fucked it up,” he admitted quietly. “I need to get him back. And once I do...” He looked at his friend. “I need to tell everyone. I will… Maybe.”

“I’m here for you Hank, whatever you'll choose to do. And we will find him,” Jeffrey promised. He smiled again after a moment, shook his head a little. “You know, out of all the things I would see you doing, falling in love with an android... Sleeping with an android...”

“Oh, like you wouldn't if you could!” Hank immediately got more energetic. “With all due respect to Ms. Fowler, of course,” he remarked. “Seems even an old prick like me can change.”

“You've changed a lot Hank,” Jeffrey agreed. “Since you've met him. Now let's go home.” He stood up from his desk. “I have Ms. Fowler to come back to and you need to rest.”

“Thanks, Jeffrey.” Hank also stood up. They looked at each other and then shared a friendly hug. “I really needed that.”

They both headed to the parking lot.

“So how long has it been?” asked Jeffrey when they left the precinct.

“Almost a year or so.”

“Huh, longer than I expected. You've kept it very professional,” he admitted, nodding his head.

“Well that might change now.” Hank smiled thinking about Connor.

“Just don't make me walk in on you having sex in a bathroom.” Jeffrey nudged Hank. “Remember Ratnesh and Lisa?” He started laughing.

“I do.” Hank couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Everyone at homicide was talking about it for a month straight.”

“Yet no one told his wife.” Jeffrey put his arm on Hank’s shoulders. They talked some more before heading to their cars, Hank in better mood now, hopeful even.

 

=   =   =

 

Detective Gavin Reed spent his Friday stressed out. He kept preparing for his undercover mission, smoking more than usual and thinking about the red ice that RK900 flushed down the toilet. He would probably smoked it if he still had it. Noel called him at noon to confirm the place of their meeting. They tracked the call and then checked the address. It was a nice house in an expensive area, bought by someone who obviously used a fake ID.

RK900 checked all footage CyberLife drones had of that neighborhood and found no black cars ever stopping there. Now they were sure that Connor and other androids were held elsewhere, but hopefully in Detroit or nearby, as Noel was still in the city.

In the evening, Gavin drank a few beers and watched an old movie. He let his hamster roam around in a hamster ball for a bit and once in a while he looked towards the door, hoping that maybe RK900 would come here to annoy him. He didn't. Gavin was going to finish his fifth beer and text him, but he fell asleep first.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson walked Sumo alone for the first time since he met Connor. Almost alone, as he never left the sight of two officers watching him. Then he prepared and ate some sandwiches and decided to take a long bath. He considered having a drink, but managed to dismiss the idea by thinking about Connor, always supporting him and counting on him. He had to stay sharp and focused, he had to save him.

Once he was in the bed, Hank once again checked all data, approvals and resources involved in the tomorrow's mission. He made sure they were prepared as well as possible, but it still worried him that they couldn't have Gavin wear a wire or park their cars too close, assuming the Catalyst would find about it right away. They needed to be patient, they needed to learn more before they acted. And Hank wasn't patient, he was scared.

Encouraged by Jeffrey's positive reaction to his confession yesterday, Hank promised Sumo that he would tell everyone about him and Connor, that he would even kiss him in front of the entire precinct, as long as he got Connor back alive.

RK900 spent his evening at CyberLife, first time in a while as he always avoided overtime. Still, to his surprise, he cared more about this case and the upcoming mission that he would ever like to admit. He kept looking through CyberLife's data and prototype products to find something that could help them tomorrow. Once he finally got something useful, he thought about visiting Gavin, but frowned and pushed the idea away remembering that the detective was probably busy fucking strangers he met at a bar.

 

=   =   =

Noella Middleton entered the room, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, a gun in a holster on her hip. She approached the table the android was lying on, his body restrained, opened, thirium stains dried up on his skin.

“You both had some fun I see,” she said, her hand running across the table, her eyes fixed on the android’s body. “Still nothing, Milton?” She looked up. “You had him for almost two days already and, let me guess, you’re not going to work on the weekend so we’ll be left with nothing for two more days?” She tapped her fingernails on the table, a metallic sounds filling the room. “We have a client coming in tomorrow, looking for something like him. We have to get the DPD data _now_.” She frowned. Then she grabbed the android’s pants, Connor flinching nervously. “Does he have a penis?” She wondered, trying to check.

“Don’t touch anything!” Milton asked the woman. She sighed and took a step back. “I am not a programmer and I cannot damage him so it’s not easy!” Milton explained his lack of progress, lighted a cigarette to calm himself down.

“You think like a scientist.” Noel crossed her arms. “A fucked-up scientist, but still.” She looked at the android, gleam of deviltry in her eyes. “We took him when he was walking this old man’s dog. He was also wearing his clothes, unless he lost some weight recently.” She raised her head. “Can androids lose weight, Milton?”

“What’s your point, Noel?”

The woman snickered with contempt, then she ignored Milton and just leaned over the android, resting her hand next to his head.

“Listen to me, you little plastic shit,” she started, looking straight into Connor’s brown eyes. “We know you care about this man. Me and my boys will go now and pay him a visit, okay? Do you think he stands a chance?” She grinned, Connor’s LED flashing red, his forehead puckered. “I bet he is not as resilient as you. We’ll beat him up, burn his skin and break his bones. And I’ll kill the fucking dog if he barks at me,” she said, her face glowing. “We’ll take a drone, so you can watch it all live.” She moved back, tapped her fingernails on the table. “Milton, call me if he decides to give you access, then we’ll stop.” She looked at the man. “Everything’s clear?”

“That man is a DPD lieutenant,” Milton remarked, breathing out some smoke. “We shouldn’t-”

“C’mon, he’s police too.” Noel sighed, pointing at the android. “It’s all or nothing now, Milton. And once we sell him, we’re leaving Michigan anyway. You’ll collect your cut and we’ll part our ways.” She headed to the door. “Call me?”

“Okay, okay. Whatever.” Milton put down his cigarette. “Just text me the drone number once you take it, I’ll turn on the video.”

“Don’t-” Connor whispered, his eyes slammed shut. “Don’t go…” His LED was plain bright red, tears running down his cheeks.

=   =   =

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was standing on the precinct’s roof, the area many detectives and officers visited during their breaks. Today it was calm and quiet though, no one but him there.

The morning was rather warm and sunny, almost no snow. Only the staff essential for today’s mission was now on the homicide’s floor. Everyone else had their Saturday off or worked from home. Hank was grateful for that, it made the preparations for their mission at least a bit easier. He was now leaning on a railing and watching the city, trying to get some air and gather his thoughts.

He heard the roof door open and turned around.

“Don’t you prefer smoking next to the parking lot?” he asked, looking at Gavin.

“Cause it’s always too busy here,” Gavin answered lighting a cigarette and coming closer to the railing. “I thought no one will be here today.”

“Well,” Hank shrugged, “it’s just me.”

“I told you the last time, I’m not giving you a cigarette.” Gavin reminded him jokingly. “Unless you really need one,” he added, fully aware of how stressful the last few days have been.

Hank sighed. Then he took a step back and looked at the younger detective, his fists clenching.

“Don’t fuck it up, okay?” he asked, not in the mood for joking. “I know you are doing this because of the promotion, but-”

“I’m going to be a sergeant soon either way.” Gavin shook his head. “This case-”

“I can’t believe Connor’s life is in your hands now.” Hank wasn’t going to let him finish, too distressed and focused on his own worries. “Sergeant or not, don’t you dare to-”

“For fuck’s sake, Anderson!” Gavin raised his voice, now all worked up. “I’ll do my best, okay? You’re not the only one fucking worried!”

“It’s not the same!” Hank screamed, his face flushing. “You all don’t really know him that-”

“Jesus, Anderson,” Gavin took a step back, “why are you so-” He couldn’t find any fitting words. “One could even think you are fucking him!” he shouted instead. Hank froze upon hearing these words, his face blank and almost white all of sudden. Gavin blinked, opened his mouth, petrified for a moment. “Jesus, you _are_ fucking him…”

“Shut up, you asshole.” Hank frowned, now furious.

“Oh, fuck me.” Gavin put out his cigarette on the railing. “Really?” He raised his eyebrows. “ _You_ and him?”

“Do you have any problem with that-” Hank grabbed Gavin by his collar, his face red again.

“And what if I do?!” Gavin wasn’t going to back down, still too shocked by the news and strangely jealous at the same time.

“Stop it right now!” They both calmed down upon hearing Captain Fowler’s raised voice. He was standing in the doorway, clearly unhappy about the detectives’ little fight. “Hank, come talk with me now. Gavin, stay here,” Fowler ordered. “Do you need an invitation, Hank?”

“I’m coming, Jeffrey.” Hank sighed, fixed his hair and followed the captain to his office.

Gavin stayed for one more smoke, all shook up by the conversation, overwhelmed with explicit mental images, stupid thoughts and feelings of amusement and disappointment.

He got back to his desk some time later and spent another hour looking at the files and playing on his phone.

“You look tired, Detective,” said RK900 approaching Gavin’s desk. “You had a fight with Lieutenant Anderson? Did you sleep well last night?” he asked almost politely.

“Not really.” Gavin was too distracted to notice the little dig. “It’s hard to relax, okay?”

“I can help you relax.” RK900 cocked his head to the side.

“And what are you going to do, suck my dick?” Gavin blurted out, still thinking about Connor, Anderson and about how RK900 behaved on Thursday morning after Captain Allen drove him to work.

RK900 wasn’t going to let Gavin talk to him like that. He also knew that he could easily beat the detective at his own game.

“No,” he replied, completely unmoved, “but I can pin you against your desk and fuck you senseless while everyone else watches. Would that help?”

Gavin blushed, almost falling out of his chair. He collected himself quickly, cleared his throat.

“Is that how you talk with to your friends at CyberLife?” he asked, averting his eyes.

“Sometimes.” RK900 replied with a slow smile. He walked up to Gavin, causing him to move away in his chair. “It’s okay, Detective,” he reassured Gavin and put some pills on his desk. “Please take those. They will help you calm down and focus.”

“Three different pills?”

“It _is_ an important mission.”

“Okay, whatever. Bring me some water,” he said. RK900 didn’t even move. Gavin looked at him and sighed. “Could you please bring me some water?” he managed to ask.

“Right away,” RK900 replied and patted Gavin’s arm on his way to the kitchen.

Gavin flinched, not expecting the sudden touch. Actually, not at all expecting RK900 to ever touch him so gently and without Gavin trying to attack him first.

Gavin smiled and thought that maybe he didn’t need any pills after all, as he somehow felt way better already.

 

=   =   =

 

The house's interior could make quite an impression. It didn't scream money, yet it looked rich and elegant, the rooms all beige and brown with dark red accessories like pillows, vases and tablecloths.

The afternoon sun was slowly setting and illuminating the rooms with an orange glow, which combined with warm inside lights, made the space look cozy and inviting.

One could almost forget this house belonged to a gang involved in android trafficking.

Detective Gavin Reed wasn't a fan of this pretentious style though, he preferred more modern designs, less rich and less bright. Still, he made himself comfortable and successfully pretended the surroundings or the food and wine he was served were not at all unusual to him.

He was posing as Albert William's friend, Richard Dallos, and he already spent over an hour talking with Noel, who still didn’t introduce herself by her real name. They discussed Gavin's needs and preferences, talked more about the Catalyst and Gavin's red ice business blooming in Ohio. He needed an android to help him with shipments, police and competition. Noel presented Gavin with his options and prices.

“Is that all?” Gavin put away a tabled filled with android models and specifications. “I'm not sure yet...” He wondered, deep in thought. “I have the money, so I want the best. I have a huge shipment coming next month and I was tipped the police might be interested. I need a rather advanced android to take care of that. The sooner the better so I'd rather choose from whatever is available already.”

“I understand. We have two more,” Noel replied and took the tablet. “They are not yet fully analyzed and photographed. We can arrange another meeting.”

“I can see them right now if they are here,” Gavin offered nonchalantly.

“They're not,” said Noel with a smile. “I understand, Mr. Dallos, that you have an advance ready today?” She looked at Gavin's suitcase that was already checked when he entered the building, along with his phone and clothes. “Please keep it, you can pay once we confirm the model and modifications.”

“Of course.” Gavin nodded, hiding his frustration. It would be better for their case if Noel took the money, but he knew that learning more about Connor's fate was a priority. “Please call me once you have the pending pictures. I'm interested in the deal, I just need to make sure I'm getting the best.” He stood up from the armchair and shook Noel's hand.

“I will call you early next week,” she promised. Then she looked towards the door and immediately straightened her back. “Boss,” she said with respect in her voice. “We are just finishing, you'll have the room ready for your meeting.”

Gavin looked at the man who entered the room. He was tall and fit, black skin and black hair, a tattoo on the right side of his face and on his right arm. Dressed in a dark blue shirt with short sleeves and an elegant black pants.

He was accompanied by two other men, both dressed more casual, but also less threating, both staring straight ahead, like they were not here.

Gavin didn't recognize the man from the DPD database, so whatever illegal shit he was involved with previously, he was never caught. Gavin tried to remember his face good enough for a police sketch.

“Thank you, Noel.” The man looked at the woman, then at Gavin. “Mr. Dallos, isn't it?” He offered his hand. “I'm Yves. I hope you'll be satisfied with your purchase,” he said politely. Gavin nodded in response. “Let me walk you to the door.” They left the room, two bodyguards and Noel just behind them. Gavin tried to stay calm. “Albert Williams is an old client of mine,” Yves continued the friendly conversation, “from even before we started selling androids.”

“I know him mostly through my father,” Gavin replied convincingly, “but we attended some parties together and he loves to use my product,” he added, having learnt from Williams that he smoked red ice more often than occasionally.

“He always had a nose for red,” Yves agreed. He stopped before the main door, just few steps behind Gavin. “Here we are. Noel?”

Noel nodded politely, walked up to the door and grabbed the door handle, ready to open it for their guest. Then she quickly let go of the handle and leaned on the door instead, blocking Gavin's way.

She smiled, her arms crossed.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Noel?” Gavin asked playfully, his body feeling heavy all of sudden.

He saw the woman bite her lip and then he heard two guns clicking behind him, Yves' bodyguards aiming straight at his head.

Gavin didn't turn around, he just stood there, holding his breath, looking at Noel, who took out her gun as well.

Then he heard Yves' harsh voice.

“You done now, Detective Reed?”


	5. Police Customs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, a final chapter. Thank you so much for reading my fic, I hope you've enjoyed the ride!
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome girlfriend, [Metheor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metheor/pseuds/Metheor), who fixed many of my stupid spelling errors <3

Several cars left the building through the back gate, tires screeching. They rapidly took a left and roared down the dark back street.

“What the fuck is going-” Officer Tina Chen almost dropped her coffee. She and her partner were observing the back of the house, hidden between tress in an unmarked police car. “Fuck, they're running away!” Tina immediately started the car and put the pedal to the metal.

Officer Lilah Zalewski called Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who was in charge of this operation. She also put a siren on their speeding car. Moments later, almost all officers were chasing the escaping cars, Tina and Lilah leading the way, multiple sirens filling the cold air with piercing sounds and illuminating the streets with red and blue lights.

Only Detective Ben Collins and two other officers stayed close to the house, waiting for a backup before conducting a search.

The cars were now on a highway, two police vehicles trying to use different roads to gain advantage and block the Catalyst members’ way, Tina and Lilah getting closer, coffee now spilt on their seats.

RK900 was in a car driven by Officer Chris Miller, sitting just behind him. He looked at Officer Lien Phan,  Miller’s partner, who was taking on the radio with Lieutenant Anderson, confirming their chase route.

“I need to talk to Lieutenant Anderson,” RK900 stated, reaching for the officers’ radio. “I need to tell him that we should not be chasing them.”

“No fucking way!” Chris shouted, taking left and passing speeding cars. “We’re too close!”

“This is important,” RK900 insisted. “Please.” He looked at Lien. The officer finally gave him the radio, ignoring Chris’ objections.

Hank was driving one of the police cars and talking on a speaker, giving orders to officers and assessing the situation. Captain Jeffery Fowler was sitting beside him, also taking part in this operation.

“Lieutenant Anderson, it is RK900 speaking. Please stop the chase immediately.”

Hank froze for a second upon hearing the android’s words. Jeffrey opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything yet.

“What the fuck?!” Hank clenched his hands on the wheel, not planning on slowing down. “Listen, you fucking-”

“Lieutenant.” RK900’s voice was calm. “I have put a CyberLife tracker in Detective's Reed body,” he explained. “We have a better chance at dismantling the Catalyst, closing this case and saving Detective Connor and Detective Reed if we let them go now.”

“What do you mean in his body, like what the fuck-” Hank asked, starting to lose focus.

“Just stop the chase,” RK900 replied, Lien looking at him shocked, Chris still driving, but listening to the conversation. “We do not want them to panic or to change their destination. We want them to lead us to their main base and to Connor. We should let them think they escaped.”

“I hate to say that, Hank,” said Jeffrey, sighing, “but he’s-”

“I know!” Hank yelled, his hands still clenched, his body shaking. “I just-”

“We need a day or two and then we _will_ get these motherfuckers,” Jeffrey promised. “Connor and Gavin are tough, they’ll make it, I know it. But it's your call, Hank.”

Hank didn’t really slow down, but he slightly lowered his head after a while. Then he finally shut off their siren and started braking.

“Stop the chase,” he ordered silently. “Tell everybody, RK.”

The android confirmed and hung up, ready to share the update with all detectives and officers.

Hank looked at his friend, their car now parked on the roadside. “This better work...”

Jeffrey touched Hank’s arm in response and smiled softly. They spent a moment just sitting there in silence before getting back to their colleagues.

 

=   =   =

 

That was the longest night in Gavin Reed’s life. Held at a gunpoint, he was taken to an underground parking lot and then forced into a car. They covered his eyes and once they arrived at their destination, he was thrown into a small room and left there for the night. He didn’t get any food, but at least there was a bathroom. There was just one window, closed shut, only some trees and warehouses outside. Gavin didn’t recognize the area.

He turned the room inside out looking for anything helpful, but to no avail. They didn’t kill him yet, so that was good, they clearly had some other plans, which gave him time.

Gavin just couldn’t help but wonder where he had made a mistake. He really couldn’t think of anything though. He was so well prepared for this mission, he wasn’t even a well-known cop since he never worked on gangs before.

He smiled once that night, thinking about how pissed at him Anderson must have been. Some silver lining at least.

Finally, a Sunday morning came, some light shining through a window, waking up Gavin, who fell asleep for an hour or so, sitting on the floor, resting his back on a couch. A few more hours passed before the door opened and two men escorted him outside.

They took him to a different room and made him sit on a chair in front of a desk. They tied up his hands behind his back and left. A different man came in soon after, one Gavin hasn’t seen yet. He was well dressed and carried a leather suitcase. Blond hair, brown eyes, a nice soft face and a professional posture. Despite slightly messy hair and unevenly buttoned shirt, he looked way too elegant to be one of the gang members.

“I’m Theodore, Mr. Moreau’s lawyer.” The man quickly answered Gavin’s unspoken question. He sat down on the other side of the desk. “It’s my job to decide what to do with you, Detective Reed.”

Gavin shook his head, unimpressed. He had no fucking idea who Mr. Moreau was, so he assumed the lawyer was talking about the man who introduced himself as Yves yesterday, the Catalyst’s boss.

The thought of putting them all behind the bars made Gavin smirk.

“Like what?” He laughed, then clenched his teeth. “Sell me or some other fucked up shit? You dipshits have no fucking right to-”

“I’ve thought about it,” Theodore replied, unmoved by Gavin’s anger. “Too much hassle. They have enough androids for sale, there’s no need to go back to humans,” he explained, getting his files organized in the meantime. “And there’s already a buyer for the RK800 model,” he added. He then noticed his unevenly buttoned shirt, so he started fixing it. “I’ve advised Mr. Moreau to keep you alive until they leave Michigan, just in case they face some trouble on their way,” he said, clearly implying what kind of trouble he meant. He fixed his shirt, stood up, took his suitcase. “Then they’ll kill you. I just thought you’d want to know.”

Gavin bit his lip, he felt an unpleasant shiver run down his spine. It was clear the man wasn’t joking. They were going to keep him just in case they needed to negotiate with the police and then it was a bullet in the head at best.

So he really was going to die, huh. Damn, and he didn’t even find some courage to kiss RK900 then, when the android seemed to be jealous of Captain Allen for some reason.

Gavin just couldn’t help but smile. Everything was going so great. Just great.

“You’re that respectful, aren’t you?” He looked up. “A fucking lawyer. So tell me one more thing,” he said, still tied to the chair, looking at the man, who was now standing next to the door. “How the fuck did I get made? We did everything right-”

“You did,” Theodore answered with some respect in his voice. “You got really close to the Catalyst, the closest yet,” he admitted. “Still, the android told them everything about the DPD investigation and your undercover mission,” he explained. “Now excuse me, Detective Reed, I have a hearing to attend.” He opened the door, the two men who brought Gavin here were standing in the hallway.

“You’re a fucking liar, you fucking lawyer piece of shit,” Gavin drawled, his face red with anger. “He would never- You’re just a fucking-”

Theodore left already and the two men walked Gavin back to the small room, this time even leaving him with something to eat. Gavin, still furious because of the lawyer’s words, trashed the place in order to blow off some steam. Well, at least he now had a definitive proof that they had Connor and that he was alive. Not that it was of any use now.

Somehow the images of Anderson pissed off because of this failed undercover mission stopped being so amusing. Now Gavin was pissed off as well.

Once the afternoon drew close, they came for him again, this time smiling and having way too much fun shoving Gavin through the hallways and into a big underground room full of alcohol bottles, drugs and smoke. There were even some hookers, unless that was how the Catalyst women liked to dress.

“Having a party, you fucking dipshits?” Gavin asked with hatred and contempt, even though he was tired, scared even. “Play while you can, you-”

Noella Middleton put down a tazer she was playing with and stood up from an armchair, smiling, a cigarette in her hand.

“Tie him up there.” She looked at Bill and Dutch and then nodded towards a metal column. “And please make him shut the fuck up.”

“The party’s just starting, piggy.” Bill happily pushed Gavin onto the floor and against the column. Gavin tried to fight back, so Dutch kicked him in the stomach and then in the face, making Gavin taste blood in his mouth. They tied his hands with a wide industrial zip tie behind the cold column. “You’re going to be our main attraction. _A fucking cop_. Boss told us to keep you alive and we will.” Bill continued talking as he gagged Gavin with some cloth and made sure the zip tie was tight. “Nothing more.”

Noella walked up to Gavin, her high heels clicking on the floor. She looked down at the detective, still dressed in a fitting black suit he wore yesterday. It was now slightly rumpled and dirty, but still looked rather nice.

“Your plastic friend killed three of ours,” she said, squatting before Gavin, a cigarette between her red lips. Gavin was kneeling, gagged and tied up, glowering at her with hatred, his stomach and face hurting. “And we can’t even touch him, cause he’s money,” she added and took the cigarette out of her mouth, slowly untying Gavin’s black tie and unbuttoning his white shirt. “But you, Detective, you are just flesh.” She smiled, touching Gavin’s exposed skin, feeling his racing heartbeat.

The cloth pushed into Gavin’s mouth muffled his scream when Noel stubbed her cigarette on his chest. She then stood up, the detective panting under her. She looked at the people gathered in the room and walked up to her armchair.

“I like his face, so try not to fuck it up too much,” she said, throwing Bill the tazer.

 

=   =   =

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson spent his entire Sunday working. He wanted to keep himself as busy as possible, it was the only way to stay focused and not lose his mind analyzing their possible mistakes and worrying about Gavin’s fate.

He organized their entire case and prepared it for court. He discussed the Saturday’s mission with RK900, learned about the pill-sized CyberLife tracker the android gave to Gavin together with some sedatives and watched the footage from CyberLife drones who managed to get close to the location the tracker showed last. It was a remote warehouse and satellite photos they managed to get showed familiar cars getting there last night.

RK900 kept working with the live footage he was getting from the drones, observing all movement in the area and organizing their final raid with Ben’s help. In the meantime, Jeffrey managed to confirm SWAT support and get all necessary warrants.

By evening all units knew their positions and objectives. It was all set and ready, now all that was left was Hank’s order to move out. He decided to wait a bit longer and raid the place only once they were sure all of the Catalyst’s members, assets and kidnapped androids where there, even though he was aching to just raid the place here and now, save Connor and fuck everything else.

Hank was now sitting in the break room, drinking another coffee. It tasted worse than when Connor made it. He didn’t have much left to keep working on but he was too tired and stressed out to leave the precinct and drive home.

He sighed when RK900 joined him at the table. They were alone in the break room, it was already quite late, the open space next to them was almost empty.

“Thank you for trusting me yesterday, Lieutenant,” RK900 broke the silence.

“It’s not about trust. You just were right,” Hank admitted reluctantly, his eyes focused on the cup. “It’s the best way to save Connor. He is in this warehouse or will be there soon.”

“And it is the best way to close the case,” RK900 added. “Sometimes I wonder about your priorities, Lieutenant.”

“Maybe one day you’ll understand.” Hank was in no mood to discuss this further. He knew he finally had this priorities figured out, there was no need to argue. He finished his coffee.

“Should I give you a ride home, Lieutenant?” The android offered politely. “I can also walk your dog.”

Hank raised his eyebrows.

“Do all androids love dogs?” he asked, almost smiling.

“I prefer cats,” RK900 replied. “I just want to help and…” He hesitated for a second.

“You can be honest with me, RK.” Hank threw the cup into a bin and looked at the android. He has grown rather fond of him lately, even if his familiar yet distinct face sometimes made him feel uneasy.

“It would be nice not to spend this night alone,” RK900 admitted after a while. “I can monitor the drones remotely, so-”

“Well, you can go with me then…” Hank was surprised to hear the android didn’t want to be alone, but he knew the feeling all too well. And it wasn’t like he couldn’t use some company himself. “But don’t think I’ll let you into my bedroom and-”

“No, I did not-” RK900 almost froze, his LED yellow all of sudden. “I mean-” He bit his lip, a gesture so human it made Hank fell warm. “You, Lieutenant, are a handsome man, but-” RK900 lowered his eyes. “I… I am already interested in someone else, I think, and-” He looked so lost Hank couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll talk with Jeffrey and then we’ll go,” he said, mercifully sparing the android further embarrassment. “Maybe he’ll agree to send home the officers watching me if you’ll be there with me.”

“Of course.” RK900 fixed his collar and decided to leave the break room before his LED got red or something. “I will wait by the car.”

Hank headed to Jeffrey’s office. He couldn’t stop smiling and enjoying the fact that he made RK900 embarrassed. A state-of-art android even Gavin was scared of was too flustered to talk back to him. Hank didn’t even think it was possible. Well, it seemed he just had that effect on androids. Somehow the thought made him a little bit happier and optimistic.

RK900 stood outside the precinct, next to the car, his LED slowly getting back from yellow to blue. He didn’t know what had just happened, it was like his speech and cognition software malfunctioned. When the lieutenant made the bedroom remark, all he could think about was Detective Reed.

He now wondered if he cared more about closing the case and ensuring CyberLife’s position remained unchallenged or if he cared more about saving Detective Reed. It was probably the first one, but…

But he really hoped that Detective Reed was unharmed or at least alive.

To his relief, RK900 quickly realized that everyone at the precinct obviously felt the same, so it was not like it meant anything unprofessional. He liked to keep things simple after all.

 

=   =   =

 

Oscar Dubois opened the blinds letting some morning sun into his office and finished packing all his hard drives into labeled boxes. He lit a cigarette. Someone knocked on the door and entered his office without waiting for his response. Oscar exhaled some smoke.

Noella Middleton looked around the room. She saw that everything was packed, the android already not there. It seemed that her colleague came here quite early today, probably wanting to be done with packing as soon as possible and get back to his family or something.

“Is he prepared for transport?” she asked. “Guys already took him to the truck?”

“Yes. He’s even powered down, finally,” Oscar answered, clearly satisfied. “That must be my biggest achievement yet.”

“I’m happy for you,” Noel replied in a friendly tone.

She raised her gun and shot the man in the head. He immediately felt down on the floor, his lit cigarette rolling on the carpet. Noel put it down with her shoe. Then she ordered some men to take care of the boxes and the body and got back to her work.

Yves Moreau looked outside of the window. It was almost evening already. His people spent the entire Monday having hangover after the last night and being busy preparing for the move. Yves also took care of all his pending matters in Detroit and made sure DPD lost their track. They were now leaving the state and then the country.

Someone knocked, Yves asked the person to enter. He turned around slowly.

“Is everyone and everything finally here?” he asked, walking up to his desk, making sure all the drawers were empty.

“Yes, Boss, and we are ready to move.” Noel confirmed with a smile. “I also took care of Milton earlier today.”

“And what about the cop?”

“We’ve thrown him into the truck with androids. He won’t cause any problems after yesterday.” Noel crossed her arms. “But he’s alive, of course,” she specified, just in case it wasn’t clear enough.

“Good.” Yves nodded. “Once we leave Michigan you can kill him yourself however you want or let the boys have some more fun. I don’t care.”

“Gladly.” Noel walked up to the window. The view was far from interesting but she could see some skyscrapers in the distance. “We made some good money here and we’ll make even more on this RK800 plastic. Shame to leave the city.”

“I’m thinking Europe next, I miss it,” Yves replied closing the last drawer. “Tell everyone to move out,” he ordered. “We’re doing it in stages and taking different routes.”

“I’m on it.” Noel left the room.

RK900 was sitting at his desk, eyes focused on the footage displayed on his monitors. His thoughts were racing between the case, Connor, Gavin, CyberLife and the last night he spent at Lieutenant Anderson’s place. They talked a lot, RK900 finally had a chance to meet and walk Sumo, then he spent the night watching some old cop shows and prepared some food in the morning. It was nice, way nicer than he expected. It made him realize he wouldn’t mind living with a human. On the contrary, truth be told.

RK900’s LED blinked yellow when he noticed some increased movement in the warehouse area. He immediately alerted Ben and walked up to Hank.

“They are mobilizing, even trucks moving out.” He announced, visibly excited. “This is it, Lieutenant.”

“Then let’s not wait any longer,” said Hank standing up and taking his gun. He looked across the open space. “Chris, we’re going, get everyone ready.” He ordered. The officer nodded and called his partner. Hank quickly took out his phone and dialed a number. “Allen, we move out in five,” he said, walking towards Jeffrey’s office. “Perfect.” He hung up and turned around before opening the glass door. He looked at RK900. “Get the car ready, you’re with me.”

 

=   =   =

 

If there was one thing Gavin could be completely sure of, it was the fact that he was now experiencing the third shittiest night of his life. Third in a row, on top of that. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have his fair share of shitty nights before.

After getting locked in a small room in some remote warehouse, then attending the worst party in his entire life, which was still putting it lightly, he was now lying tied up, all bloody and beaten up, in a moving truck full of boxes, a threat of upcoming death constantly on his mind. What a way to go.

It was completely dark inside the truck, it had no lights and even if there were any cracks or openings in the metal walls or ceiling, it was already dark outside as well. Gavin needed some time to get used to the darkness and see anything at all. He carefully looked for anything he could cut the zip tie with, then, crawling with his hands still tied up behind his back and his body all sore, he examined labels on the boxes, having to get really close to them to see any letters at all.

“Fuck,” he said once he saw a familiar android model number. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He tried to move the box a bit, dragging it with his legs. It was heavy, but luckily not covered with other boxes. He then spent at least a quarter-hour getting the box open with his teeth and tied up hands. Finally, he saw Connor lying inside, tied with some belts, dressed just in thorn pants, his LED’s weak light barely visible in the darkness.

“Please be alive.” Gavin whispered trying not to panic. He kicked and poked the android. “Connor?” He asked after a while, leaning over the box. The android’s eyes were still closed, the LED’s light unchanged. “Fuck, no…” Gavin felt his lips trembling.

He decided to try one more thing. He spent a moment thinking if he had a better chance pushing the android’s LED with his fingers or his tongue or something and finally decided to try with fingers first. He kneeled next to the box, his back facing the android and tried to lean against it in a way that would let him push the LED. He succeeded on a second try. The LED blinked bright blue.

“Connor?” Gavin tensed looking at the android and his blinking LED. He could feel his heartbeat racing and he sighed with relief once he saw the android open his big brown eyes. “Is it you, Connor?” Gavin asked quietly. “I mean-”

“It’s me, Gavin.” The android whispered weakly, unable to move. “They didn’t modify me yet.” He realized with a smile, then looked at the detective. “He managed to power me down though,” he explained. He ran a quick system check and found out that his biocomponents were strained and his joints and screws weakened, but he was stable enough to move.

“Then it’s good it’s so easy to turn you on.” Gavin answered, realizing the double meaning of his words only after a second. “I mean, to activate you, or something.” He then tried to clumsily help Connor get out of the belts holding him in the box.

“You shouldn’t move, Gavin,” said Connor, visibly concerned. “Two of your ribs are broken.”

He analyzed the detective’s body, his LED getting yellow in the process. He recorded several knife cuts on Gavin’s skin, some small burns caused by cigarettes and electricity as well as traces of alcohol in his hair and multiple bruises and other physical traumas. His jacket was nowhere to be found, his white shirt opened and destroyed.

“They did that to you…?” Connor asked with a trembling voice, slowly getting out of the box, helping the detective free his hands and sit down by a stack of crates. Then he sat next to him. “What did they want from you, I’ve already-”

“You’ve already _what_?” asked Gavin clenching his teeth due to pain and irritation. “So it’s true, Connor? You told them about our investigation, _about me_?”

“I’m so sorry, Gavin.” Connor lowered his head, his yellow LED shining bright in the dark. “They tortured me and I didn’t say anything, I swear. But then they threatened to hurt Hank and I just couldn’t-” His voice started cracking. “I gave them access to all my files. I’m so sorry…” He found some strength to look into Gavin’s eyes. “It’s my fault they did that to you… But she was really going to hurt Hank if I didn’t-”

“Forget it. I should have guessed.” The detective shook his head and then looked straight ahead, slowly closing his eyes, ignoring the apologizing android. “And I’m used to that, so whatever.”

“To being kidnapped and tortured?”

“To being no one's first choice.”

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was sitting in his car and watching a live drone footage on his tablet. RK900 was sharing updates about all police units moving towards escaping cars and trucks.

“Split up and follow them all,” Hank ordered after assessing the situation and analyzing projected routes provided by RK900. “I’ll contact local police and set up road blocks.” He reached for his phone and looked at the android. “RK, your drones can read heat signatures, right?” The android nodded. “Find out where they keep Gavin and let Allen know.”

“They might notice the drones from such distance.”

“Well, it’s all or nothing now. Do it.” Hank sighed, determined to succeed tonight. “We can’t let them use Gavin as a bargaining chip, so we have to get him first.”

Detective Gavin Reed finally opened his eyes. He saw Connor analyzing all the boxes, crates and the truck. Gavin didn’t feel like helping him, especially since it was rather impossible for him to stand up without passing out from pain and see shit in this darkness, but he realized he suddenly felt like talking.

“So Hank’s fucking you, huh?” he started with a weak smirk.

Connor froze for a second, his LED, finally blue, blinking yellow again.

“ _He told you that?_ ” He asked turning to Gavin. The detective nodded, not planning on going into details. “We’re not fucking,” the android added after a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed all of the sudden. “I mean, we’re not _just_ fucking, we’re together.”

“Like what?” Gavin raised his eyebrows. “You love him and shit?”

“I do…” Connor bit his lip, his eyes wandering to the sides. “I should have told you earlier, since you seemed to be interested-”

“No problem, really.” Now it was Gavin who almost got embarrassed. “And don’t flatter yourself, you’re not _that_ perfect.” He obviously couldn’t miss the chance to make a little dig at Connor.

“Still, I’m glad that you know now.” The android smiled. “I want everyone to know.”

“Well, you can tell them if we make it,” Gavin replied. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces. This fucking old prick and-” He stopped, feeling that he has said enough already. He didn’t even really consider Hank to be that old, he just got so used to saying shit. He looked at Connor.

“Now, about making it.” Gavin changed the topic. “They’re going to kill me once we leave Michigan and I‘m not going to just sit here waiting. The dipshit that’s driving this truck threatened to come here if I make any noise,” he explained. Connor nodded, focused and calculating. “So now we’re going to make some noise.” Gavin grinned. “Pretend to be powered down and be ready to kill him once he lowers his guard. Then we take his gun.” Gavin kicked the broken zip tie to the back of the truck and put his hands behind his back. “All clear?”

“Yes.” Connor walked to the box he was kept in. “Just make him turn his back to me and I’ll take care of the rest,” he added in a cold voice, eager to kill at least one of their kidnappers.

The truck stopped for a moment when the driver heard some commotion in the back. There were two more cars escorting the truck, they stopped as well.

“I’ll take care of this,” the driver offered and switched places with his passenger. The opportunity to spend some more time with their favourite cop made him rather excited. He took his knife and his gun and asked one of his colleagues to lock the truck from the outside, as he was going to spent the rest of the ride making sure their guest wasn’t too loud.

“I told you to be quiet,” he said once the door closed. He directed the flashlight at the detective, who was sitting next to some overturned crates. “Seems we didn’t teach you a good enough lesson yesterday, piggy. Let me fix that.”

He punched Gavin in the face, making him groan and spit blood.

“That’s all you’ve got?” Gavin smirked, trying to position himself close to the box in which Connor was hiding.

“I’ve enjoyed your screams yesterday, but now you need to be quiet.” The man grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the floor of the moving truck. “We don’t want to draw anyone’s attention. You know no one’s coming for you.” He leaned towards Gavin and took out his knife.

Connor needed just a fraction of a second to jump to the man and grab his neck from behind with both his hands. The knife felt on the floor and the man started struggling. Still, even though Connor was slightly damaged, one surprised human had no chance at beating him in hand to hand combat. The android directed his entire strength to choke the man and crush his trachea, calmly monitoring his heartbeat until it stopped.

“Goddamnit.” Gavin watched the whole scene with his mouth wide open. Connor carefully put the dead man in the empty box, his LED blue the entire time. “Take the knife.” Gavin advised reaching for the gun and checking the clip. “Now we wait for the door to open.”

Connor nodded, picked up the knife and sat next to the door.

“You look good in a suit,” he said, trying to lighten up the mood, seeing how distressed the detective was after this short fight. And he wasn’t even lying.

Gavin smiled. He knew he looked like shit.

“Should I note that you look good murdering people half-naked?” he replied. Now that they had a flashlight, Gavin could also see rather well.

“I am well aware.”

Gavin smirked provocatively. He wasn’t going to let Connor feel superior and tease him, so he couldn’t help but bait him a bit in response. And he knew very well how.

“Do you think RK900 looks even better without a shirt?” He asked with a smile, wondering. “He’s a better model after all.”

Connor frowned, suddenly feeling somehow less confident.

“He told you to be quiet.” He nodded towards the box. “You better listen.”

Captain Allen ordered his team to stay put and took the radio.

“Hank,” he started, “we have a visual on the truck with two heat signatures in the back, as instructed.”

“Another hostage or someone watching Gavin?”

“We’ll know soon enough,” Captain Allen replied checking the truck’s projected route on his subordinate’s tablet. He also took one more look at the drone footage and the heat signatures. “One’s sitting, one’s lying. Your orders?”

“Go.” Hank confirmed, then he turned to the android. “RK, tell everyone to move in ten. We follow Allen.”

Gavin and Connor suddenly heard smoke and stun grenades going off. The truck and two other cars stopped with tires screeching. They could also hear some muffled curses and panicked orders, a fire fight starting, assault rifles involved.

“Here’s our chance.” Gavin smiled, not sure what was going on but ready to fight.

Connor stood up and leaned against the truck’s wall, right next to its door.

“Stay calm,” he advised, reading his knife. “Let me-”

The door opened rather suddenly, lots of smoke behind it, a dark masked figure in the middle of it.

Gavin shot before he was able to fully assess the situation. The bullet hit Captain Allen straight into the chest and made him fall out of the truck and hit the ground.

“Have you just-” Connor needed only a moment to fully analyze what was happening and realize they were being rescued by a SWAT team. The captain of which was just shot by his traumatized colleague.

“I-” Gavin froze with a gun still in his shaking hands. “Fuck…”

They heard screams, some men still fighting, some running towards the captain. One of them was running visibly faster, but he passed the captain and jumped straight into the truck.

“Gavin!” RK900 shouted at the sight of the detective. He approached him quickly and took the gun out of his hands. “You’re alive.” He smiled so brightly Gavin felt his entire body get warm and hurt even more. “It’s okay now.” Gavin, too shocked to talk or move, felt the android take him into his arms and carefully pick him up from the floor bridal style. It felt so good and safe it made Gavin relax and close his eyes.

In the meantime, Connor left the truck and checked Captain Allen’s bulletproof vest and his vital signs.

“He’s alive, he’ll be okay,” he informed the other SWAT team members. He removed the captain’s helmet and slapped him in order to help him regain consciousness. It always worked with humans. “Try not to move too much, Captain,” he advised once Capitan Allen opened his eyes and moaned painfully. Then Connor looked up, seeing a familiar man amid the smoke and uniforms. “Hank!” He stood up and ran up to the lieutenant.

“Thank God, Connor!” Hank hugged Connor way harder than he should, considering the android’s damaged state. “I was so scared,” he admitted, not planning on letting go of the android, but instead kissing him on the cheek, almost like he forgot the weren’t alone. Connor smiled softly and rested his head on Hank’s shoulder.

After a few more minutes all gangsters were dead or apprehended, an ambulance on its way.

Captain Allen was sitting in a back of one of the SWAT cars. He noticed the android holding Gavin and walking towards him, probably planning on lying the detective in the back of another car and waiting for an ambulance.

“You must be RK900,” said Captain Allen once the android was close. “Pleasure to meet you in person.”

“And you must be Captain Allen,” RK900 answered politely, excited to meet someone new from the force. However, his expression changed slightly once he analyzed the man, which was just a habit of his, and recognized some weak traces of the perfume he recorded on Gavin a few days ago. “I believe you should seek medical assistance, Captain,” he added in a colder voice, slowly examining the man’s injury. “This is going to leave a mark.”

“Part of the job,” Captain Allen replied rather good-naturedly. He looked at Gavin, still held by the android. “But I can’t say I wasn’t hoping for a warmer welcome, Gavin.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. Really.” The detective finally spoke, visibly ashamed. Still, he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t take a chance for a small tease. “Though you should know by now I’m not that big on gun safety.” He smiled, fondly remembering the night he spent with the captain not so long ago.

Captain Allen bit his lip in response and that was more than RK900 was willing to handle.

“Don’t talk too much, Detective Reed, you need to rest,” he ordered and started walking off. “Now please excuse us, Captain.”

Captain Allen nodded. He left the car soon after and slowly walked up to Hank.

“Hank, do you want me to contact other units and-”

“No, I’ve got this,” the lieutenant replied. “Have your team secure and transport the prisoners,” he asked and then turned to Connor. “I need to get back to the car and send an update, the rest of the SWAT team and all officers are chasing other cars, they need to know we have secured you and Gavin.”

“Of course. Go, I’m okay,” Connor reassured. Hank stroked the android’s cheek one last time and then headed towards his car. Connor looked at the captain. It was the first time he saw him since the hostage situation he helped with when he was still a machine. “I guess we are even now, Captain Allen.”

“We’ll be once you buy everyone a drink.”

 

=   =   =

 

RK900 visited Gavin on Tuesday afternoon, once everyone from the DPD finally left the hospital.

The detective’s room was filled with flowers, balloons and various fruits. There was even one teddy bear, brought by Officer Tina Chen, which RK900 deduced from a friendly but rather explicit message held by the bear.

RK900 updated Gavin on the state of their case. He talked about all the people they’ve caught, all the files and assets they’ve found and all the androids they’ve saved. Gavin almost listened, since most of his attention was focused on the android’s face, looking so good when he was excited and not so cold and steady as usual. Or maybe it was all the painkillers Gavin was on that somehow made him think and feel stupid things.

“There’s a party on Friday after work,” RK900 added once he was done providing the update. “In a police pub, organized by Lieutenant Anderson.”

“I’m not going to miss it,” Gavin grinned. “I have to see it.”

RK900 analyzed the detective’s wounds and vital signs.

“You should be good to go if you will not move too much,” he stated, “but then you should continue resting at home,” he added, ignoring Gavin’s annoyed sigh. “I also meant to tell you that I have been taking care of your hamster. I brought him to my apartment.”

“Thanks.” Gavin smiled. He looked at the android, who was clearly not done talking, yet was silent for some reason. “Anything else?”

“Maybe you could come there too? You should have someone watching you till you get better,” RK900 offered almost politely. “And I know that you are renting your home. You had a housemate but she moved out of Detroit a few months ago to be with her new boyfriend and you probably did not have time to look for someone new or a new place.”

“CyberLife has all of that in my file?” Gavin laughed, then grimaced feeling his broken ribs. RK900 wanted to touch him so badly, but he decided to just put his hand on the bed, next to Gavin’s arm.

“No, you do not have a file at CyberLife, Detective Reed,” he explained. “I must admit I have grown rather fond of detective work, so I have found out everything myself,” he added, clearly satisfied with his work. “What I mean is…” Gavin could swear the android’s LED blinked yellow for a fraction of a second. “You could even come live at my apartment long term, if you want. You would save money, it is closer to the precinct and-”

“What the fuck?!” Gavin raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Where is this even coming from?”

RK900 froze for a moment, calculating.

“Now that the case is closed I will be no longer working with the DPD,” he replied. He was trying not to say too much and admit that he’d love to have some company at his apartment. Gavin’s company to be more specific.

“So you’re going to miss me?” Gavin grinned so hard it hurt his beaten face. “Oh fuck me, that’s so-”

RK900 just simply stood up.

“I should be going,” he stated coldly and walked towards the door. “See you at the party, Detective Reed.”

Gavin sighed.

“You already called me Gavin once, you know?” he said. “I don’t mind,” he added, trying to sound nonchalant about this. “And I’ll think about it. About your offer.”

Lieutenant Hank Anderson waked up early on Thursday and drove to CyberLife tower to pick up Connor, who spent two days there being fixed and tested. Hank didn’t think the two more days without Connor would be so long and that his house would feel so empty. Still, he was the happiest man alive, now that he had Connor back.

Sumo, on the other hand, must have been the happiest dog alive, as he almost sprained his tail wagging with happiness once Connor finally came back home.

It was an afternoon now, Hank was preparing a dinner, Connor was watching some TV show, reading something on his tablet and petting sleeping Sumo. Dressed in Hank’s oversized shirt, safe and sound, he looked so adorable Hank almost burned the dinner.

“How do you feel, Connor?” he asked sitting down next to the android. “The new thirium pump regulator’s working fine?”

“I would be dead if it wasn’t,” Connor joked.

“You know what I mean.” Hank stayed serious. “Is it better?”

“It’s perfect.” The android smiled. “All my systems are functioning properly.” He put down the tablet. “I’ve just read all the updated case files and my e-mails. I’m so glad Gavin will be okay. And we’ve saved so many androids, Hank,” he said, moving closer to the lieutenant. “The ones still with the Catalyst and the ones already sold.”

“We did. It feels great,” Hank admitted. “And we got all the fuckers. Sellers and buyers. I guess Reed’s getting that promotion now.”

“Right,” Connor nodded, “and it seems that I owe SWAT team some drinks.” He wrapped his hand around Hank’s waist and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. “Are you excited for the party?” He looked up at the lieutenant. “You never are, but you organized this one and I can see that-”

“I am, Connor,” Hank replied, trying to eat. “I’ll have an announcement to make.”

“Hank…” Connor straightened his back. “Is it-?” He felt his thirium pump speeding up. Hank nodded. “Hank, I-” Connor buried his face in the lieutenant’s arms. “I love you so much.”

Hank decided it would be best to put down his plate. Once he did that, he wrapped his arms around Connor and hugged him tightly. Connor smiled and started kissing Hank’s neck, slowly moving his hands towards the man’s inner thighs.

“Slow down.” Hank leaned away from Connor’s kisses and teasingly grabbed his wrists. “Let’s wait until tomorrow, after the party.”

“We haven’t had sex since last week, Hank,” Connor complained. He knew he could easily overpower the human and free his hands, but he enjoyed the feeling of Hank holding him in place. “I can’t wait, I don’t want to-”

“That’s the point.” Hank grinned moving away from Connor and reaching for his plate. “Learn some patience and you might get a piece of that tomorrow.” He even winked. “It’ll feel even better.”

“Oh, you’re so going to regret it, Hank.” Connor shook his head in disapproval and anticipation.

 

=   =   =

 

The pub was way louder and busier than on a regular Friday night. Most of the DPD force was there, drinking, talking, celebrating. Everyone wanted to hear some stories and congratulate the detectives and officers who closed the big case.

There were so many different people there, many of them high-ranking, that Hank actually got nervous. Still, he had made his mind already and he was not going to back down now. He owed it to Connor. And, as a matter of fact, he really wanted everybody to know.

Connor got excited when he saw Detective Gavin Reed entering the pub. The detective was walking slowly, his body still in stiches and bandages, but he seemed to be in a good mood. He was quickly approached by his colleagues, patted on the back, complemented, admired and reassured.

Connor could see how quickly Gavin’s stress levels rose, the detective was obviously not used to getting so much attention, positive attention on top of that. He decided to save him.

“Gavin, it’s so good to see you,” he said, taking the detective’s arm and asking everyone to move aside and give him some space. “You are better now, but you still shouldn’t-”

“It’s not like I’m going to dance or drink,” Gavin replied, overwhelmed by his colleagues’ warm welcome and visibly touched. “I just had to be there for the big reveal.” He grinned like an idiot.

“Then you better sit down.” Connor tried to ignore the remark since he was actually quite stressed out about what Hank was going to say and how everyone was going to react. He looked around and saw a very familiar face. “RK, can you help the detective?”

RK900 nodded and escorted Gavin to a table, then brought him some water and sat in front of him, thought he remained silent. Gavin didn’t protest, but he didn’t feel like starting a conversation either. He thought about berating the android for making him swallow a CyberLife tracker, but decided against it, since it most probably was the thing that saved his ass.

The entire pub got silent when Hank stood up in the middle of the room and taped his fingers on his glass. Everyone expected the lieutenant to talk about the case and he actually did at first.

Hank also thanked everyone involved and explained how important Gavin’s contribution was and wished him luck earning more stripes, which was met with a round of applause. It made Gavin want the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Then Hank cleared his throat and got silent for a moment, all eyes still on him.

He slowly raised his hand towards Connor in an inviting gesture. He also looked at Jeffrey, who nodded reassuringly. Gavin was grinning again and looking at his colleagues, eager to see their reactions. Connor walked up to Hank and took his hand, smiling shyly.

Officer Tina Chen covered her mouth with her hands, quickly realizing what was going to happen. She looked at Gavin and understood that her friend knew already. She decided to punch him for keeping such a juicy secret from her once he got better.

And it happened. Hank told everyone that he and Connor were together.

He talked a bit about the previous months, about androids, about his depression and alcoholism. Then he talked a lot about Connor, making the android both proud and embarrassed.

Then he just kissed him. Long and passionate kiss, with everyone looking.

Officer Keith Warner sighed and took out some cash from his wallet.

“You and your fucking sixth sense,” he said, giving the money to his partner, officer Roxane Hockamp.

“They’re called eyes, Keith.” The woman smiled.

Detective Ben Collins almost dropped his glass, but he quickly regained his posture and started telling Officer Chris Miller that he obviously always knew about everything.

Agent Hayden Lopez from SWAT team asked Captain Allen when they were getting their own hot android that they could make out with after work.

Gavin, finally satisfied with watching everyone’s shocked or not so shocked faces, grabbed his glass and turned around immediately meeting RK900’s gaze.

“Is it a police custom,” the android asked, “for detectives to kiss once they solve a case?”

“No?” Gavin raised his eyebrows. “What kind of a stupid question is-” He almost choked on his water. “They’re together, that’s all.”

“Not very professional,” RK900 replied, trying to analyse the detective’s reaction. “Would you agree?”

Gavin frowned and decided to leave the table instead of continuing this stupid conversation.

“I’m going for a smoke,” he said and headed outside.

RK900 also stood up and started walking towards Connor, eager to ask him some inappropriate questions.

“Come join us.” He heard Captain’s Allen voice. “Connor’s paying.” The man smiled.

“Gladly.” RK900 saw that Connor was busy being surrounded by excited officers and he didn’t feel like joining them. He also decided that if Gavin was not going to talk with him, he could instead spend some time with a man the detective was sleeping with and enjoy preconstructing scenarios in which he smashed a bottle on his head.

“I’ve heard you did a great job helping the DPD,” Captain Allen said when the android sat by their table. “Ever considered leaving CyberLife and joining the force, maybe SWAT even?” he asked, thinking about his successful operation with Connor and that night at the pub when he talked about RK900 with Gavin. He was also trying really hard to ignore Lopez’s stupid face.

“I must admit I have started to,” RK900 answered truthfully. He found police work to be way more exciting and fulfilling than his CyberLife job. And he surely had skills for it.

“We could surely use a walking supercomputer.” A smiling woman passed him a glass of whisky.

“That will not be-” RK900 started.

“You can’t drink, can you?” The woman remembered. “Such a shame, you don’t know what you are missing.”

“C’mon, Kira, don’t tease him.” Captain Allen reached for the glass. “You know androids can’t-”

RK900 grabbed he glass before the captain.

“Of course I can, “ he stated and drank everything in one go. “The question is, can you keep up?” He smiled and put the glass in front of Kira, expecting her to fill it again. “Captain?”

Captain Allen emptied his glass without breaking the eye contact with the android.

Agent Kira Harper, previously meaning to tell RK900 that she was not his servant, now decided to pour everyone another drink and see what happened.

Connor was talking with a group of officers, leaving Hank to spend some time with Jeffrey and Ben, the lieutenant’s best friends at the force.

The android felt so warm and happy, the night was everything he ever wanted and even more. Hank looked happy as well, so Connor couldn’t help but glance at him all the time. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this perfect party to last forever or just to end already so he could take Hank home and bend him over their kitchen table.

“Connor, I just wanted to say I’m so happy for you and Hank, we all are,” said Tina for the millionth time this night. “Come here, let me hug you.”

“Thank you.” Connor returned the hug. He noticed RK900 walking somewhere, his steps unusually unsteady. “Please excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

“Occupied,” said RK900 once Connor entered one of the pub’s toilets.

“Are you okay, RK?” Connor asked standing next to the android, who was kneeling over a toilet. “Have you drank human alcohol?” Connor raised his eyebrows. “You _do_ realize they make android drinks now?”

“I had no choice.” RK900 shook his head and continued to let the whisky flow out of his mouth. “I cannot get the warnings to disappear,” he complained. “Will they ever disappear?”

“They will soon.” Connor tried not to laugh. He also thought about how way more experienced than RK900 he must have been since he was so used to such warnings, he even liked them. The thought made him smile proudly for some reason. “I’ll take you to the android bar and we’ll get you actually drunk, not whatever this is,” he offered, now laughing. “What do you say?”

“Ask me when I am not busy regretting my life choices.”

Connor decided to follow up on his offer later. He heard RK900’s phone ringing in the android’s pocket. He reached for it and looked at the screen.

“It’s CyberLife. I’ll take it,” he offered. RK900 tried to nod.

Detective Ben Collins patted his friend on the back, all drunk and excited.

“I can’t believe you still got it, Hank,” he admitted with admiration in his drunk voice. “And you never told me you were bisexual. Or androidsexual for that matter.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing.” Hank crossed his arms. Jeffrey laughed.

“It is now,” Ben decided. “Since we have a new office romance now, will it be like with Ratnesh and Lisa?”

“God no, Ben.” Hank almost got offended. “Fuck you.”

“You know I wanted to invite Clarissa’s nephew here, right?” Ben changed the topic when he noticed RK900 leaving the toilet and walking towards Gavin. “But now I think there’s no need to,” he added. “I think Gavin could use a nice android just like you did.”

“You don’t think that RK is into Gavin-” started Hank, so taken aback by this idea that he didn’t even know where to start arguing against his friend’s idiotic idea.

“I no longer know what to think, Hank.” Ben finished another drink. “The world’s finally gone crazy and I love it.”

Gavin looked up when RK900 approached him and stopped in front of the table, not planning on sitting down.

“I am needed at CyberLife, there is some urgent matter they need my help with,” the android explained. “I just wanted to say goodnight, Detective,” he added and turned back.

“Wait, RK.” Gavin raised his hand. The android stopped. “I mean, go there, but hear me out first.” Gavin bit his lip and averted his eyes. “I’ll call my landlord after the weekend and terminate my contract,” he almost whispered, his words obscured by the pub’s noise but heard very well by the android. “Is that… okay?”

“You will?” RK900 tried to hide his excitement.

“Are you deaf?” Gavin frowned, not willing to embarrass himself further. “You seem to be keeping Blue hostage, so it’s not like I have a choice.”

“He obviously likes me more,” the android replied. “I’ll help you pack and move on Sunday, you still need to rest,” he offered and then paused for a moment. “Goodnight, Gavin.”

“Goodnight, you perfect asshole,” Gavin mumbled under his nose once the android left the pub.

 

=   =   =

 

They closed the door, Hank took off his jacket and shoes, Connor let Sumo out into the backyard.

Hank went to the kitchen and drank some cold green tea that he left on a counter before the party. Connor quickly sneaked up behind his now official boyfriend, wrapped his hands around his soft stomach and kissed his back. The android’s hands quickly moved under Hank’s shirt, eagerly touching his warm skin. Hank moaned feeling gentle kisses through the fabric.

“Let me take a shower first,” he asked, turning around to face Connor, his back resting on the kitchen counter. He grabbed the android’s ass.

“You know it makes no difference to me,” Connor noted and kissed Hank’s lips. “And I’m not going to wait any longer,” he added, feeling that he earned a prize for his patience.

Hank smiled and picked Connor up, quickly setting him down on the kitchen table, the android’s legs now wrapped around his hips. They kissed again, this time longer, more passionately.

Hank thought about all the people that saw them kissing at the pub. The memory made him even more horny than he already was.

“I’m so glad we did that,” he said, “I should have done it a long-” They kissed again, Connor tangling his fingers in Hank’s hair and holding him close.

“I couldn’t be happier, Hank,” the android smiled once he finally let Hank go. “ _Now stop talking,_ ” he ordered and came off the table.

Hank didn’t protest when Connor helped him take off his clothes and made him face the table. He started protesting when the android used a tie to tie up his wrists and pressed his hand against Hank’s back, making him bend over the table. Not that the protesting worked in the slightest.

Connor took a moment to enjoy the view. Hank was totally naked, feet on the floor, stomach on the table, hands tied up, ass exposed. Aroused, embarrassed, needy and impatient, all the things Connor loved to record during his analysis.

He knelt down slowly, grabbed Hank’s thighs and put his tongue deep in between his cheeks.

Hank moaned and trembled on the table when Connor started licking his hole, putting his tongue inside, clenching his fingers on Hank’s sweaty skin, making him wet and ready with his artificial saliva.

Hank’s quiet panting filled the kitchen, the android analyzing everything he could with the tip of his tongue, enjoying every part of Hank’s quivering body.

“Are you ever going to-” Hank started after a while, but a loud moan escaped his mouth and interrupted his words. He took a deep breath, his head lying on the table, looking to the side. “Just fuck me already, for fucks sake…”

Connor bit Hank’s inner thigh, this time making him scream. He then stood up and unzipped his pants. He needed just a moment to get fully hard, artificial precum already leaking from his cock. He run his left hand across his length and put the other hand on Hank’s tied up wrists, grabbing them tightly.

Then he entered Hank slowly, moaning louder and louder with every inch getting deeper inside Hank’s warm hole.

Hank was now drooling on the table, his mouth wide open, eyes closed. Connor started fucking him slowly, letting Hank to get used to a hard cock and a moving table. Then he decided to be less gentle. He grabbed Hank’s waist with both hands and sped up the tempo, eagerly monitoring Hank’s heartbeat and overwhelming arousal.

The table was now shaking, noisy creaking mixing with heavy gasps and groans.

Connor was getting close, long break making it hard for him to last much longer. Still, having more control over his orgasm than any human ever could, he decided to try to wait for Hank to come.

And he didn’t have to wait long.

Hank came crying with pleasure, not once even having his cock touched. Connor finished inside him soon after, filling Hank’s ass with every last drop of his cum. Then the android slowly moved back, zipped his pants, fixed his hair and freed Hank’s hands, helping him stand up from the table.

Hank took a deep breath and flicked his wet hair back.

“Fuck, Connor, that was something,” he said, blushing and panting. “I need a break.”

Connor smiled caressing Hank’s warm face.

“Take the shower, I’ll clean up and let Sumo in,” he replied. They both looked towards their backyard, Sumo standing just behind the door, his tail wagging impatiently.

“Sure.” Hank nodded and headed to the bathroom. “Once I’m done, I expect to see you naked in bed, waiting,” he added licking his lips. “I want to try something new.”

Connor listened. He was now naked, his clothes neatly folded on a desk, lying on his stomach, typing something on his phone when Hank entered the room, dressed only in a towel. He looked at the android’s smooth back and shapely ass and got a bit impatient seeing him on the phone.

“Sorry, I was texting Tina,” Connor said, sitting up. “But I’ve just let her know that you are back from the shower and we’ll be busy trying something new in bed.”

“ _You did what?!_ ”

Connor showed Hank his phone.

“She’s sent this gif in response,” he added, his voice completely innocent.

“Okay, God, just put the phone away.” Hank shook his head. “You’ve been through a lot lately, Connor,” he said, once they were both in bed, Connor lying on his back, Hank kneeling over the android’s hips. “Tell me if I’m doing anything that-”

“It’s okay, Hank,” Connor smiled gently, “I trust you.”

“I know, but-” Hank bit his lips and ran his fingers across the android’s chest. “Just tell me, okay?”

Connor nodded and put his hands on Hank’s thighs.

“So what is this something new?” he asked, eager to find out what his boyfriend had in mind. “I don’t see any toys…”

Hank blushed a little.

“Can you set your skin to disappearing upon touch?” He said, gently grabbing Connor’s hands and making him put them on the sheets. Connor nodded and did as asked. “I’ve read online that…” Hank tried to continue. “That playing with cables and wires feels even better than sex to androids.”

Connor raised his eyebrows, his LED cycling yellow, analyzing.

“There is such possibility,” he said, once his LED got back to blue. “We have many sensitive sensors there, so we can monitor our biocomponents’ state and perform system checks.” He looked interested, but unsure. “But I’ve never considered-”

Hank didn’t need any specialized software to feel his own stress lever rising.

“Can I try….?” He put his hand on Connor’s stomach, his synthetic skin disappearing and baring white plastic. “Can I.. open it?” he asked, scared but determined.

Conner nodded slowly, feeling his thirium pump speeding up. Hank carefully unlocked and opened his stomach panel, exposing coils of cables and wires running through the android’s body. He then reached out to a bedside table and took a pack of thirium he put there earlier. “I’ve read it’s best to lube fingers with it before starting,” he explained.

“I’m just not sure,” said Connor watching Hank cover his fingers with the blue liquid and reach towards his exposed insides, “if this is really going to-” he tried to add when Hank’s finger gently touched a wire. “Aaaaaahhh, Ha-” Connor suddenly arched his back, electric shivers running down his spine. “Fuck… Hank,” he started panting, an action he was never programed to perform.

Hank took back his hand and grinned, not going to hide how satisfied Connor’s reaction made him feel. “I’ve just run a finger across one wire.”

“Then please don’t stop,” Connor begged, completely forgetting about his earlier doubts, already clenching his fingers on the sheets in anticipation.

Hank, barely believing that he, an old prick that knew nothing about the modern technology, was right now putting his thirium covered fingers inside a state-of-art detective android, felt his cock getting hard again, just from watching Connor tense up and tremble under his touch.

He kneeled between the android’s spread legs and put two fingers in his ass, the inside unusually tight from all the overwhelming wire stimulation. Hank got also more confident with his second hand, stroking various cables faster and faster and burying his fingers deep between them, touching Connor wherever he could and observing his reactions, his half-conscious eyes, wide open mouth and strained back and fingers.

Connor moaned passionately and way louder than before, his LED now yellow, when Hank stroked one thin wire running deep under some thicker cables.

“Fuck, right here-” The android managed to whisper.

Hank, barely able to control himself, pulled out his fingers from Connor’s soaking wet hole, changed his position a bit and, in one decisive move, put his cock inside the android’s ass, now freeing both his hands. He quickly continued to caress and clutch the sensitive wire, his second hand now joining the fun and grabbing other cables, stroking them firmly.

Connor came screaming and almost ripping the sheets apart with his fingers, his LED red all of sudden and then dark for a moment.

Hank would panic, if it wasn’t something that he already read about, and if it didn’t mean that he did everything perfectly correct and then some. The satisfying thought and the amazing view made him finally completely forget himself. He grabbed sides of Connor’s opened waist and continued to fuck him deep and hard, not stopping even for a second while Connor’s LED got blue again and his eyes opened.

Connor rebooted to the feeling of Hank’ cock buried deep inside him, his insides still exposed, his own cock covered in his cum and his wires still twitching. He could barely move, so he had no other choice than to let Hank use him like a cheap sexbot till he was done.

It happened shortly after, filing Connor’s already busy HUD with foreign fluid warnings.

Hank fell on the bed next to the android, breathing heavily, proud and exhausted.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, covering his face. “God…” He slowly turned to the android. “Connor, are you okay?” he asked, touching his boyfriend’s cheek, now blue with warmed-up thirium. “I hope I didn’t break you,” he added teasingly.

“No, Hank…” Connor answered, a smile appearing on his face. “You didn’t break me, I believe you just gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” he explained, still recovering after the intense climax and forced reboot. “Fuck, I think need to lie for a moment.”

“Take your time.” Hank grinned. He closed and locked Connor’s stomach panel and wrapped his arm around the exhausted android. “There’s one more thing I want to do,” he said, finally starting to breath regularly.

“I don’t know if can do anything else now, Hank…” Connor closed his eyes. “Tomorrow, maybe?”

Hank could barely deal with how accomplished this made him feel.

“Not sex, at least not now,” he clarified. “Yesterday, Jeffrey approved my request for two weeks off, you and me. What do you say we travel the country?” he asked and held Connor closer. “It’s high time you saw more than just Michigan.” He started playing with his boyfriend’s disheveled hair. “Everything okay?” he added when Connor didn’t respond, his LED yellow all of the sudden. “Are you sure I didn’t break-”

“I’ve just planned our trip and booked our first flight,” Connor replied once his LED was back to blue. “Tomorrow afternoon, don’t worry,” he clarified, seeing Hank’s frightened gaze. “You can sleep till noon, I know you want to.”

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Connor.”


End file.
